Different, Un Slytherin en Gryffindor
by Lady Sami
Summary: Quien es ese chico rubio? Malfoy ¿recuerdas? No debemos acercarnos a él. "Solo me hablan porque soy el hijo de Harry Potter". "Albus es tan distinto, me preocupa Harry" Que tanto me ves, Potter? Los Malfoy no vamos a Gryffindor! Slash / futuro DRARRY
1. Año I, Capitulo 1

_No es mi primer fanfic... a pesar de que es el primero que aparecerá a mi nombre, con este seudónimo._

_Debo aclarar que si, es mi primer Slash..._

_Si no te gusta las relaciones homosexuales, entonces puedes largarte, escribo para mí y para aquellas personas que si tienen la inteligencia emocional suficiente para entender que los gay's son iguales a los heterosexuales. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la mujer a la cual le debo algo más que mi vida, J.k. Rowling._

_Esta historia contendrá sexo entre Albus y Scorpius y quizás entre otros personajes, es algo que aún no decido.  
_

_No daré mi identidad, así que pueden llamarme Lady Samiriam_

_Adiós_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: Día Cero**

Sentía todas las miradas sobre mí. Cientos y cientos de personas observando con ojos curiosos e incluso críticos mis avances. ¿Es tan difícil de creer que un niño de 8 años pueda realizar una _poción_?

Las pociones siempre fueron mi mayor pasión. Había _algo_ en ellas que me ayudaba a entenderme a mi mismo. Son tan complejas, tan únicas y peligrosas…

El arte de hacer pociones no se estudia ni se memoriza, se siente… se vive.

Mi padre piensa que es una especie de maldición. A el jamás se le dieron las pociones, pero creo que tampoco lo intento. Un especie de trauma psicológico provocado por su profesor de pociones de la escuela. Es curioso que a pesar de su trauma haya decidido ponerme el nombre de aquel maestro. Dice que esa es una de las pocas cosas en las que nos diferenciamos. Creo que la frase "Eres igual a tu padre" se ha vuelto una constante en mi vida. No me molesta en lo absoluto, yo lo amo y lo admiro más de lo que puedo demostrarle con palabras vacías y carentes de emoción.

¿Emociones?

No soy bueno en ello, no porque no las sienta, sino porque demostrarlas es un don con el cual no he nacido, como la fe.

Cuando miran mis ojos lo ven a él. Solo ven mis ojos, no mi mirada, porque en eso somos muy distintos. Cualquier persona que pueda mirar a los ojos del gran Harry Potter sabe que su actuar es completamente noble y sincero, pero yo no soy así, yo no soy mi padre y por mucho que lo admire me alegra no serlo. Mi misión en este mundo es distinta, única… como las pociones.

Mi madre odia las pociones, aunque con el tiempo he llegado a pensar que en realidad no las odia por existir, sino que odia todo lo que me haga ser un niño _"no-normal". _Mi padre dice que ella tiene miedo. Miedo de que sea lo que sea que me hace distinto se vuelva en mi contra al crecer. _"¿Por qué no puedes jugar con tus hermanos y tus primos?", _simplemente me parece poco interesante. Definitivamente prefiero mis pociones.

Papá dice que mi talento me llevará lejos, es por eso que insistió en que me inscribiera en este _"concurso de financiamiento para maestros de pociones". _Mi padre confía en mí, cree que si logro demostrarle al jurado del ministerio que tengo una gran habilidad, tanto como para fabricar pociones ya existentes, como para crear nuevos solventes, lograré que financien mis investigaciones, a pesar de ser un niño aún.

Yo, por otra parte, no lo consideraría una habilidad. Hay algo dentro de mí que me guía mientras las fabrico. Es una presencia que ha estado desde que tengo memoria. Me acompaña, me ayuda…

- Tiempo – aviso el presidente del jurado, para indicarnos a los participantes el término del horario.

Me aleje de mi poción. Sentía que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre mí. ¡Que diablos!, no soy el único niño de la competencia, estoy seguro que vi a unos chicos de aproximadamente 13 años participando también. – _Si, pero ellos no son los hijos del Niño que vivió, tu si lo eres – _dijo mi voz interna.

Los jurados examinaron uno a uno los calderos de los demás participantes. Yo era el último así que espere con paciencia. Rara vez en mi vida me he sentido ansioso o nervioso por algo y esta ocasión no tiene porque ser una excepción. Después de todo, yo no busco la aprobación de la gente, si piensan que mi poción es una porquería realmente no puede importarme menos, yo seguiré con mi pasión.

Vi a mi padre sonreírme desde el público. Respondí su sonrisa y vi nerviosismo en su mirada. ¿Por qué se pone nervioso si ni siquiera yo lo estoy? Supongo que forma parte de ser _padre_, y si alguien cumple muy bien esa función, ese es el hombre que me esta sonriendo.

El jurado se acerco en pleno y miro mi caldero. Una mujer rubia arrugo su entrecejo y miro a los demás miembros.

- ¿Que se supone que es esto, Sr. Potter? – pregunto con voz curiosa y con una mueca de asco.

- Mi poción – respondí simplemente.

- Pues, creo que en mis 40 años como maestra de pociones nunca he visto esta poción, ¿se puede saber cual poción intento realizar, fracasando estrepitosamente?

- No es ninguna poción que usted conozca, Señora…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el presidente del jurado, un hombre con cabello oscuro y muchas arrugas en la cara.

- Esa poción es mía, yo la cree…

El público soltó una exclamación y cientos de murmullos llenaron el auditorio. El jurado comenzó a discutir y luego el tipo con arrugas pregunto:

- ¿Y que se supone que hace su poción, Sr. Potter?

Mire a mí alrededor. Los demás participantes me miraban curiosos y otros parecían ofendidos de que yo, un niño de 8 años, me haya atrevido a crear una poción, en un concurso para personas adultas, donde ellos se habían limitado a realizar pociones ya existentes para demostrar su habilidad.

- Es un sustituto – respondí simplemente

- ¿Un sustituto para que? – pregunto la mujer antipática y rubia que ya me había hablado con anterioridad.

- Para los vampiros… es sangre artificial, que simula el sabor y los nutrientes de la sangre humana, para que las personas con esa condición puedan vivir entre nosotros sin la necesidad de alimentarse de humanos.

Silencio.

Normalmente me gusta el silencio, pero este fue desesperantemente incomodo. Sentí la mirada fija de mi padre sobre mí, pero no quise corresponderle. Murmullos llenaron nuevamente el lugar y pude oír cosas sueltas como "el hijo del jefe auror", "los vampiros son peligrosos, como pudo hacerlo" y "¿realmente funcionara?

- Eso es una locura, Sr. Potter – susurro el presidente del jurado.

- ¿Por qué señor?

- Porque es imposible hacer algo así. La idea de que realmente funcione es absurda. ¿Se puede saber que ingredientes utilizo para realizar esta poción?

- No puedo decírselo – respondí rápidamente

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque mi padre dice que no debo revelar los ingredientes de las pociones que realizo, hasta haberlas inscrito antes a mi nombre o podrían robarme la idea.

Escuche la sonrisita de mi padre. La poción roja como la sangre pareció brillar mientras decía mis palabras. ¿Idea absurda? Ese tipo no sabe nada de pociones… las pociones no tienen un limite…

Todos parecían desconfiar de la efectividad de mi poción, lo que me molesto de sobremanera. ¿Qué sabían ellos? Yo estaba absolutamente seguro de que si funcionaria.

Escuche la discusión de los miembros del jurado. Esos murmullos estaban volviéndome loco, pero no lo demostré, he ensayado toda mi vida la expresión tranquila de mi rostro. Al parecer querían descalificarme, cosa que no me importo en lo más mínimo, hasta que…

- Bueno, habrá que probar la poción…

La voz había salido de entre las personas del público. ¿Probar la poción? Vamos ¿realmente piensan que puedo sacarme un vampiro del bolsillo y demostrar que mi brebaje funciona a la perfección?

Pero esa voz…

Jamás había oído una voz tan profunda, seductora y masculina. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme de pies a cabeza y fue ahí cuando lo vi…

Un joven pálido, muy pálido y de cabello oscuro caminaba hacia la tarima del escenario. Me miraba directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía con elegancia. Sentí que el tiempo se paralizaba a mí alrededor. Yo jamás había visto a un hombre tan hermoso.

¿Un hombre hermoso?

Cuando recupere la conciencia, esa frase creada por mi mente me hizo sentir pánico. ¿Desde cuando los hombres son descritos por mi como "hermosos?

El chico no podía tener más de 16 o 17 años. Su belleza inundo el lugar y su voz… es algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

- Mi nombre es _Francis Rousseau _– dijo mientras alzaba su mano para estrechar la mía – mucho gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Potter…

Mi cuerpo pareció olvidar su necesidad de respirar. Sus ojos color miel estaban inundando todo a mi alrededor… ahogándome.

Sin haber reconocido la orden mental que le permite a mis extremidades moverse, sentí como mi brazo izquierdo se alzaba y estrechaba su mano, sin poder dejar de admirar su belleza.

- Espero que me permita probar su curioso brebaje.

Supongo que el pensamiento _"yo le permitiría probar cualquier cosa que usted deseara"_ no es común en un niño de 8 años, pero quiero recordarles que yo no soy un chico común. Mi madre me lo recuerda cada vez que tiene la oportunidad…

Asentí sin dejar de mirarlo y vi con terror como el joven soltaba mi mano. ¡Pero si nunca le dije que se fuera! Pensé enojado.

El jurado estaba algo impresionado, pero aceptaron sin mayores reparos, después de todo ¿Quién le negaría algo a un vampiro?

El chico saco de su capa una varita e hizo aparecer un vaso de cristal transparente, el cual lleno con mi poción roja sangre, botando algunas gotas en el piso del escenario.

Acerco sus labios delicados y delgados al vaso y bebió.

Todos parecían contener la respiración, no se si porque esperaban que el vampiro muriera envenenado en cualquier momento, o si era porque temían que no le gustara, se volviera agresivo y nos convirtiera a todos en su cena.

Francis dejo el vaso en la mesa y sentí su mirada sobre mí. Con pasos lentos se acerco y tomo mi barbilla con sus dedos alargados y pálidos. Note como alguien se movía alrededor, creo que fue mi padre, que se asusto ante la proximidad de su pequeño niño con un vampiro terroríficamente guapo.

- Tu poción es… deliciosa

Lo dijo en un susurro y tan lentamente que pensé que moriría solo de escucharlo. A pesar de que su tono de voz fue bajo, estoy seguro que cada ser vivo del recinto pudo escuchar sus palabras, ya que soltaron una exclamación de asombro y los murmullos inundaron mis oídos nuevamente.

El jurado empezó a discutir, mientras que los demás participantes parecían casi enojados. Mire a los ojos de aquel apuesto vampiro y el, sin dejar de mirarme, volvió a sonreírme.

No me di cuenta cuando ocurrió el momento en que la mirada de aquel hombre se alejo de mi campo de visión y fue remplazada por los brillantes ojos verdes de mi padre, que me miraban entre preocupados y orgullosos. Busque a Francis con la mirada pero el ya no estaba en ningún lugar. Con el paso de los años, me pregunte si había sido un sueño, pero el trofeo y el financiamiento que recibí por parte del ministerio para continuar con mis pociones, me decían que aquel episodio era real.


	2. Año I, Capitulo 2

_Hola..._

_He decidido subir rápidamente el capitulo 2. _

_Probablemente muy pocas personas han leído en fanfic por ahora, aun así tengo fe en que los lectores aumentaran y me dejaran comentarios._

_Ustedes saben, yo escribo, ustedes comentan._

_Solo así funciona _

_Lady Samiriam_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: El Hijo de Harry Potter **

Oh, maldición…

Ahí estaba de nuevo James. ¿Acaso no se aburre de molestarme? ¿Realmente piensa que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escuchar sus estupideces y sus bromas sobre _Hogwarts_ y los _Thestral?_

Admito que mi entrada a Hogwarts es todo un acontecimiento. No es por hacerme el importante, sino más bien porque están ocurriendo cosas poco usuales.

En primer lugar estoy nervioso. No tengo idea que va a pasar conmigo en ese lugar. ¿Qué pasara si el sombrero perteneciente al gran Godric Gryffindor decide que no soy digno de ir a la casa de su dueño y me envía a Slytherin?

Quisiera creer que mi padre se sentirá orgulloso de mi, sea cual sea mi casa, pero algo en mi interior dice que si voy a Slytherin mi padre se asustará y creerá todas las tonterías que le dice mi madre sobre mi supuesta "diferencia" con los demás niños de mi edad.

Por favor, quisiera que James dejara de burlarse de mí y repetir una y otra vez que iré a la casa de las serpientes. Rose me miraba entre curiosa y divertida. Se que esta igual de nerviosa que yo, pero aun así parece estar aliviada que James se burle de mi y no de ella. En la estación estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera fui capaz de mirar a mí alrededor. Creo que mis tíos y mis padres estuvieron hablándole a Rose sobre con quien debía casarse. Que absurdo, como si una niña de 11 años este interesada en contraer matrimonio a su edad. Debo admitir que Rose es una chica muy inteligente, pero dudo que sepa el verdadero significado de la palabra sexo, aparte de el típico "aparato reproductor masculino que entra en el aparato reproductor femenino y produce que el ovulo y el espermio se unan creando bebes"

James y Fred parecían estar planeando travesuras. No se porque aquello no me sorprende. Mis padres recibieron muchas lechuzas de parte de la profesora McGonagall diciendo que son un verdadero desastre y que no son capaces de entender ninguna definición que se desprenda de la palabra "normas".

Creo que una parte de mi siente terror de ir a Hogwarts. He estado toda mi vida bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres, mis primos, mis tíos, mis abuelos, y a pesar de que no soy tan expresivo y apegado a mi familia (con excepción de mi padre y Teddy), me he sentido protegido todo este tiempo. Ir a la escuela supone un nuevo reto para mí, la soledad…

Intente convencer a mi padre que Hogwarts no podía enseñarme más de lo que ya he aprendido solo, entre mis libros y mi habitación, pero no lo entendió. Todos dicen que soy muy inteligente, incluso más que mi tía Hermione. Se muchos idiomas, muchas pociones, mucha historia e incluso, estoy absolutamente seguro de que, a pesar de no tener varita hace unos pocos días, se mucha mas magia de la que sabría un alumno de quinto año de Hogwarts. Aun así, tengo que admitir que las demostraciones no son lo mío, odio que la gente me mire como si esperaran que el "Gran" hijo del "Gran" Harry Potter fuera el próximo en solucionar sus vidas. Esa sensación es muy cansadora…

- Hey, Albus, ¿podrías prestarme atención? - Rose movía su mano frente a mis ojos como tratando de asegurarse de que no hubiese sufrido un ataque de ceguera temporal.

- Si, dime – dije rápidamente, saliendo de mis pensamientos – lo siento, mi mente estaba en otro sitio.

- Como siempre, enano – se burlo James

Dios, como odio que me digan enano. ¡No soy tan pequeño! Soy de tamaño normal. Si no fuera porque no soy una persona que pierde la compostura frente a los demás, le habría respondido "¿acaso no has chequeado el tamaño de tu cerebro?". Me limite a poner los ojos en blanco y lo ignore.

- ¿Me decías, Rose?

- Te preguntaba si me acompañabas a comprar algo a la señora del carrito, porque ya tengo hambre y además quiero aprovechar de mirar un poco el tren.

- Para que quieres mirar el tren, tontita – dijo Roxanne – es largo, tiene vagones y muchos pendejos corriendo por todos lados.

- Yo no te veo corriendo, Hermanita – dijo Fred con una sonrisita.

Roxanne fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

- Sobre las cosas que tu ves o no ves podríamos escribir muchos libros, Fred. Al parecer tu cerebro no te deja procesar más información que las tonterías que haces con J-si.

- Hey, no me metas a mi, yo no te he dicho nada – dijo enojado James

Rose bufo y volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me acompañas? – rogo mi prima.

- Esta bien

Me puse de pie y camine con ella afuera del vagón.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban dentro de un vagón, pero había unos pocos que conversaban por los pasillos. Mire con curiosidad a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts. Todos parecen ser como mis hermanos o mis primos, chicos bromistas, felices y despreocupados. A veces anhelaba ser así también, pero mi madre, aunque duele admitirlo, tiene razón. No me siento tan lleno de emoción como los demás. No me atrae mucho el quidditch a pesar de que lo juego bastante bien, pero si me gusta mucho leer, por lo que mis primos suelen decirme "sabelotodo" o "traga-libros". ¿Por qué la gente es tan reacia a aceptar que hay personas distintas? ¿Por qué los humanos suelen llenar sus vacías vidas criticando la de los demás? ¿Quién tiene derecho a decir lo que en esta vida es correcto o no?

Prejuicios, intolerancia, miedo a lo desconocido…

Mucha gente me miraba al pasar. Algunas chicas me dedicaron sonrisitas y los chicos me miraban con curiosidad. Escuche el apellido Potter muchas veces mientras atravesaba los vagones al lado de mi prima.

- Todos nos están mirando – me susurro

Yo ya lo sabía. Quisiera poder tener una capa invisible. No me gusta que me miren, porque realmente es lo único que hacen…mirar pero no observar.

Un chico con cabello color arena se acerco y tendió su brazo, diciendo:

- Hola Potter, soy Andrew Thompson, también estoy en primer año de Hogwarts. Supongo que tu serás una Weasley, mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos. Soy un fans de sus padres, realmente son unos héroes. Creo que también iré a Gryffindor, estoy completamente seguro de ello, ¿les parece si somos amigos?

Dijo todo eso demasiado rápido y con una sonrisa patéticamente falsa.

Y ahí estaba, la primera prueba que necesitaba para confirmar mi teoría de futura soledad avecinándose. La prueba de que todo alumno que se me acercara lo haría por ser amigo del hijo de Harry Potter. Porque espera verse a si mismo paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts caminando a mi lado o espera que yo haga algo heroico y lo una en una aventura arriesgada contra magos tenebrosos, asegurándoles fama a ellos y a su familia en un futuro.

Me quede mirándolo con rostro serio. Vi como Rose le sonreía al chico como si fuera una experta saludando fans y tomaba la mano que yo me negaba a estrechar. No necesitaba ver este espectáculo tan patético.

Me voltee lentamente para abandonar el lugar y el mundo se detuvo.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, como si sus ojos grises fueran una potente maldición que volvía a mis piernas de gelatina. Mechones de pelo rubio caían sobre sus ojos dándole un aspecto elegante y aristocrático. Los finos y puntiagudos rasgos de su cara le daban un aire angelical, casi perfecto.

Mi corazón peso el doble y mi respiración se detuvo. El alzo una ceja y me miro con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué me ves? – me espeto casi con violencia – No esperaras que yo también te bese el culo o te pida un autógrafo, ¿no es así, Potter?

Y su voz definitivamente era mil veces mejor que la de Francis Rousseau.


	3. Año I, Capitulo 3

_hola a todos_

_se que tarde un poco, pero no vi llegar muchos comentarios, asi que pense que no querrian la continuacion haha _

_bueno, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste_

_ahora ya saben como funciona esto, si me dejan comentarios, actualizo a diario si quieren_

_acabo de escribir el capitulo y no lo he corregido, si tiene errores los corrijo despues  
_

_mucho saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi historia_

_Lady Samirian_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: Enemigos naturales y un sombrero traidor**

_Estimado Dios_

_Realmente te gusta ponerme a prueba, ¿eh? No se que pretendes mandando ángeles del cielo, pero no me convencerás de "sea lo que sea" que estas planeando._

_Atentamente_

_Albus Severus Potter_

Ok, respira… respira Albus, no pasa nada…

- Te he preguntado que me ves – me espetó el chico nuevamente

Baje la mirada y de pronto me sentí un poco tonto. ¿Quién era el?

- Déjanos en paz, mortifago – dijo de pronto la voz enojada de Andrew.

¿Mortifago? ¿Quién era ese chico? Mire a mi prima, quien parecía extremadamente incomoda y luego mire al chico rubio de nuevo. Era bello, debía admitirlo. Estaba apoyado en la puerta de uno de los vagones con los brazos cruzados, mirándonos como si fuéramos insectos que no valían la pena. Supuse que tenia mi edad, al menos se veía de mi mismo tamaño. No había nadie a su alrededor, por lo cual supuse que estaba completamente solo.

Vaya… chico valiente para empezar una enemistad contra tres personas de su misma clase.

De pronto deje de sentir la presión que tuve al mirarlo por primera vez y me sentí con unas ganas inmensas de demostrar que yo no era un insecto. Lo mire por unos segundos más y luego mire a mi prima directamente a los ojos.

- ¿No querías ir a comprar al carrito?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rose desconcertada

- Comida, Rose. Íbamos por comida ¿recuerdas? – respondí

Ella me miro como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza y asintió lentamente. Luego me volteé hacia Thompson.

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no estamos interesados en tu amistad – dije con voz demasiado seria y madura para alguien de mi edad – nos vamos Rose

Y me puse en marcha, sin mirar ni una sola vez a esos brillantes ojos grises. Admito que la tentación de voltear era inmensa, pero cuando sentí los pasos de mi prima tras de mi no vacilé.

Camine con paso seguro sin detenerme hasta que recorrimos casi todo el tren. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Rose siguiéndome unos pasos mas atrás. Me detuve abruptamente y me volteé. Rose casi choca conmigo.

- ¿Quien es ese chico rubio? – pregunte con seriedad

- Malfoy - respondió mi prima con rapidez – Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy, y a su vez, nieto de Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha de Voldemort por unos años. O sea, nuestro enemigo natural.

Hijo y nieto de un mortifago, genial. La suerte y yo tenemos una seria enemistad. Al fin encuentro alguien que me parece mínimamente interesante y resulta que es familiar de mortífagos. Con solo pensar la cara que pondría mi madre si supiera que un Malfoy me parece interesante, pensé divertido.

Rose me miraba curiosa.

- Es un cerdo. Mi papá me advirtió que no me acercara a el. Es peligroso.

- Ya…

- ¡Es en serio, Albus! – me espetó enojada – no debemos acercarnos a el ¿recuerdas? Papá lo dijo en la estación.

Me quede con la mirada perdida unos segundos, analizando la situación. Un Malfoy definitivamente iría a Slytherin. Y yo si tenía suerte, iría a Gryffindor. No es que tuviera intenciones de acercarme a él, pero me intrigaba. Más allá de su belleza, me sentía un poco frustrado. ¿Por qué diablos me miraba así? ¿Yo que le hice?

Supongo que es otra consecuencia de la guerra. O hay gente que besa el suelo que pisamos o gente que desea vernos muertos. Que incomodo, maldición. Y pensar que James disfruta tanto de todo esto.

Rose vio unos vagones mas allá como se acercaba la señora del carrito y se adelanto a comprar. Yo me quede en el mismo sitio esperándola.

_¿Qué me ves? No esperaras que yo también te bese el culo o te pida un autógrafo, ¿no es así, Potter? _

De pronto sonreí. Tenia que admitir que el chico tenía agallas y eso me parecía divertido. Apuesto a que el encontró tan patético como yo el hecho de que Thompson estuviera haciendo ese papelón. La ironía de su voz, la arrogancia de su postura, todo era digno de análisis. Al menos encontré a alguien que no estaría todo el día diciéndome lo maravilloso que soy por tener el apellido Potter. Eso me alegro considerablemente.

Rose volvió de sus compras con los brazos llenos de golosinas. Tome unas cuantas entre mis brazos y volvimos al vagón. Fred y James jugaban ajedrez, mientras que Roxanne criticaba las jugadas de su hermano.

- Adivinen con quien nos encontramos – dijo Rose de pronto

Maldición… ¿Acaso no puede quedarse callada? Ahora les contara eso a mis primos y a mi hermano y todos se lo tomaran como algo personal.

- ¿Con quien? – dijo James

- Scorpius Malfoy – respondió Rose con una sonrisa irónica – y es un patán, estuvo molestando a Albus.

- Vaya, así que ya apareció el mini-mortifago – comento Fred con una sonrisa e intercambio una mirada cómplice con mi hermano.

- Esto va a ser divertido – le dijo James a Fred, mientras el otro asentía – tenemos que vengarnos, nadie trata mal a mi hermano y le sale barato.

- Hey, que no me hizo nada – me apresure a decir

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Te ofendió! – dijo Rose escandalizada

- Oh, joder, no seas exagerada – le espeté enojado

- Aun así no podemos dejar te nadie te ofenda, Al. Deben respetar a un Potter – dijo James de forma conciliadora – no te preocupes, nosotros le daremos su merecido.

- Si le haces algo se lo diré a papá – lo amenacé

- Ya, calmémonos – ayudo Roxanne

- Pero…

- Nada, ya estas advertido – dije seriamente

El paisaje se hizo mas espeso a medida que avanzaba el tren. Empezó a llover muy fuerte a medida que se oscurecía, y cuando se hizo la noche, el tren aminoro su marcha.

No podía parar de pensar que otras personas interesantes encontraría en el castillo. Quizás estaría solo por siete años, pero tal vez también tenia su lado divertido. Mi hermano y Fred se despidieron y nos dejaron solos a Roxanne, Rose y a mi. La voz de Hagrid se hizo escuchar desde la plataforma llamando a los alumnos de primer año. Le sonreí y el revolvió mi cabello con su enorme mano, en un gesto cálido de saludo. Rose se veía demasiado nerviosa y Roxanne miraba hacia todos lados como no queriendo olvidar detalle de su primer día en Hogwarts.

- Iremos al castillo en estos botes, no más de cuatro personas por bote por favor – pidió el semigigante.

Todos empezaron a subir tranquilamente, hasta que…

- Oh no, no te subirás aquí, maldito traidor

Todos se quedaron en silencio buscando la fuente de la discusión. Unos metros más allá de mí estaba un chico trigueño de cabello oscuro, mirando enojado a otro chico, un chico pálido y rubio…

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – exigió Hagrid

- No dejare que este hijo de traidores se siente con nosotros – dijo el chico de pelo oscuro.

- No se a que te refieres, yo no he traicionado a nadie – dijo con desprecio Malfoy

- Ya, todos saben que tu familia se libró de Azkaban porque son unos vendidos.

- Ya basta – dijo Hagrid furioso – ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Magnus Nott – respondió el chico

- Bien, señor Nott ¿Qué le hace pensar que tiene la autoridad para echar al Sr. Malfoy del bote?

Vi a Scorpius sonreír con suficiencia. Sin embargo, Nott no se daría por vencido.

- No lo quiero aquí – insistió

- Bien, Malfoy, siéntate en aquel bote por favor – pidió Hagrid al hermoso chico.

- Yo tampoco lo quiero aquí – dijo otro chico del bote que Hagrid estaba apuntando – su familia son mortifagos, mi madre me regañara si sabe que me senté con él.

La situación se hizo bastante tensa. Se veía que Hagrid estaba incomodo con la situación y no tenia idea que hacer. Yo sentí mucha rabia. ¿Quién mierda se creían estos estúpidos de echar a Malfoy del bote? Me puse de pie en el bote y dije con voz fuerte y clara:

- Puedes sentarte aquí si así lo gustas – mire a Malfoy a los ojos – solo somos tres, aun queda un espacio.

El silencio cayo. Todos me miraban como si estuviera loco o algo así. Hasta Hagrid parecía sorprendido. Mire a mis primas y vi que Roxanne miraba con cara de asco y Rose con cara de sorpresa. Joder, son todos unos niños.

- Mientras sigan con la estupidez decidiendo donde debe sentarse Malfoy, tardaremos aun mas en llegar al castillo – agregué encogiéndome de hombros.

Sentí los ojos de Malfoy sobre mí, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Solo volví a sentarme como si nada estuviera pasando y los ignore a todos. Hagrid carraspeo.

- Sr. Malfoy, siéntese al lado del Sr. Potter por favor

Malfoy no dijo ni una palabra, pero se vino a sentar con cara de enojado. A los segundos después los botes ya estaban deslizándose sobre el gran lago. Los demás chicos reanudaron sus conversaciones, mientras que en mi bote todo era tenso.

La situación era tan desesperantemente incomoda que tenia ganas de reír. Malfoy no nos miraba. Disimulaba bien haciendo como si mirara el paisaje nocturno. Roxanne y Rose se sentaron tan juntas que parecían siamesas.

- Ahora tendrán su primera visión de Hogwarts – anuncio Hagrid

Los botes dieron una extraña vuelta y lo vieron. Un castillo impresionante y repleto de ventanitas luminosas se impuso frente a ellos.

- Vaya, es realmente impresionante – comente

Rose me miraba con cara enojada y decidió ignorarme. Roxanne hizo como si yo no hubiese dicho nada. Que enojonas son, pensé divertido.

- Solo es un poco mas grande que mi casa – dijo una voz que denotaba aburrimiento.

Me volteé bruscamente hacia Malfoy. ¡Me hablo! – pensé emocionado.

- ¿En serio? – comente interesado

- Aja… - respondió y no volvió a hablar durante el resto del trayecto.

Joo, Hogwarts estaba empezando a gustarme por varias razones.

1) Podía alejarme de los estúpidos ideales de mis primos

2) Había gente interesante

3) Estaba Scorpius Malfoy

Los botes se detuvieron y nos bajamos rápidamente de ellos. Allí estaba esperándonos alguien que yo conocía muy bien.

El tío Neville me sonrió. Lo mismo hizo con mis primas, sin embargo al ver con quien habíamos viajado en el bote, su sonrisa murió bruscamente. Miro a Scorpius de una manera que me hizo sentir muy incomodo, casi con desprecio, sin embargo, si Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, lo disimulo muy bien.

- Aquí están los alumnos, profesor Longbottom – dijo Hagrid, interrumpiendo la mirada de Neville sobre el rubio.

- Gracias Hagrid – respondió sonriendo Neville y se dirigió a los alumnos- Muy buenas noches. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En breves instantes los conduciremos al Gran Comedor para realizar el proceso de selección. En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia, así que deben esforzarse para ganar puntos y comportarse para no perderlos. Al final del año escolar, ganara la copa de las casas aquella que tenga más puntos. Espero que disfruten su estancia aquí.

Neville se fue por unos instantes y nos dejo solos. Todos parecían muy nerviosos, mientras que otros aun me lanzaban miradas extrañas, como si mi comportamiento los hubiese ofendido enormemente. De pronto me sentí cansado, y desee poder estar en casa con mi papá.

- Hagan una fila y síganme por favor

Neville había vuelto. Traía en sus manos un pergamino enrollado que empezó a extender a medida que nos conducía al Gran Comedor. Unas puertas gigantescas se abrieron y vi a cientos y cientos de alumnos, todos sentados en las cuatro enormes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas. Al final del comedor, estaba la mesa de los profesores, y en medio de todos ellos, en una silla enorme de oro, estaba mi madrina.

Sentí la mirada de Minerva sobre mí y le sonreí, mientras los demás alumnos se detenían frente a Neville que estaba mirando un sombrero viejo y feo sobre un taburete.

De pronto el sombrero abrió una rendija (parecida a una boca) y comenzó a cantar.

_"Oh, se que estas muerto de miedo_

_Quizás pienses que no eres digno de estar aquí_

_Pero si volviste azul el cabello de tu madre_

_Te aseguro que eres de los nuestros_

_Quizás estas ansioso por mi futura elección_

_Pero no te preocupes, nuevo amigo_

_Tienes mi palabra que te pondré donde perteneces_

_Y me asegurare que encuentres a tus pares _

_Para que nos demuestres tus habilidades_

_Quizás seas más inteligente que yo_

_Si es así te pondré con los sabios hijos de Rowena _

_Los Ravenclaw no temen a lo desconocido _

_Y tienen la mente abierta para nuevos conocimientos. _

_Quizás eres más leal que yo_

_Quizás más persistente_

_Si no temes al esfuerzo_

_Te aseguro que eres hijo de la gran Hufflepuff_

_Quizás eres valiente y caballeroso_

_Y pertenezcamos a la misma manada _

_Los leones que encontraras en Gryffindor_

_No le temen nunca a nada_

_O quizás eres astuto _

_Y sabes utilizar tus habilidades para conseguir lo que deseas_

_Si no tienes miedo y sabes darte tu lugar_

_Entonces en Slytherin te reconocerás _

_Pero no seas tonto como otros_

_Que temieron quedar en alguna casa_

_Porque todos valen por igual_

_Y cualquiera podría llevarte a la grandeza _

_Solo aparta tus prejuicios y déjate llevar_

_Que una aventura como Hogwarts_

_Jamás vivirás en otro lugar"._

El sombrero cerró su boca y todo el gran comedor irrumpió en aplausos. Vaya canción, pensé. "Deja tus prejuicios y déjate llevar", si… eso es definitivamente lo que necesitaba oír.

- Cuando diga su nombre, siéntense y les pondré el sombrero. Este les asignara la casa a la cual corresponden. Cuando el anuncie el nombre de su casa, por favor diríjanse a la mesa correspondiente.

Y así empezó la selección. Me sentía mas tranquilo ahora, pero una parte de mi me decía que no quería acabar en dos casas en especifico, ni en Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff. No me malentiendan, se que son inteligentes y leales y todo eso, pero son algo aburridos. Es cierto que al principio tenia terror de estar en Slytherin, pero quizás Malfoy quede en esa casa, y si es así no creo que sea tan malo ir allí.

- Scorpius Malfoy – llamo el profesor Longbottom.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que mas de la mitad de los alumnos habían sido seleccionados. Joder, siempre cuando pienso demasiado me olvido del mundo exterior. Mire a Malfoy dirigirse con paso decidido al taburete, mientras el comedor se inundaba de comentarios desagradables encontra del rubio. Escuche que alguien grito "¡Mortifago!, pero fue callado de inmediato por un "silencio" bastante severo, proveniente de mi madrina.

Scorpius se sentó en el taburete y espero. De pronto todo quedo en silencio. Y pasaba el tiempo…

Un minuto

Dos minutos

Tres minutos…

- ¡No, por favor! – grito Malfoy desesperado, pero no pudo evitar que un segundo despues el sombrero abriera su enorme boca y gritara:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!


	4. Año I, Capitulo 4

_Hola_

_Aqui les dejo un capitulo cortito, pero tranquilos, pronto subire el proximo_

_es cortito porque es importante, asi que ponganle mucha atencion, okey?_

_gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido. No es mucha la gente que lee o escribe un AS/S, ya que la mayoria prefiere un Drarry, pero los urjo a todos a escribir para hacer crecer esta pequeña historia de amor y sobretodo a leer y a comentar, ya que de esa forma los escritores nos motivamos mas en nuestro trabajo._

_Respondere los Reviews anonimos ya que los demas los respondo por privado: _

_**Sr. Drarry:** creo que si será un Drarry pero en el futuro, muy en el futuro, quizás en la parte 3 de esta historia. muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste. _

_**Dani03:** Hola! me alegra que te guste Francis, es muy sexy, aunque desde luego es mejor Scor. Los pensamientos de Al son muy adultos, lo se, pero es la gracia del fanfic, que el no es un chico cualquiera. Y si, debe ser muy molesto que te hablen solo porque eres hijo de un famoso, pobre Albus. _

_**Ranes: **me alegra que te guste este fanfic. Realmente tenia la idea hace mucho tiempo, pero no la habia enpezado a escribir. Hay muchos fic's en español bien escritos, yo recomiendo sobre todo el fic de Helena Dax llamado Alianza, es mi favorito. La personalidad de Albus se debe a que en la mayoria de los fanfic es un chico mas bien timido y muy bueno. Yo quise jugar con la astucia y con la curiosidad digna de un Potter. Creo que esta personalidad es mas interesante, prefiero a un Albus fuerte y a un Scor impulsivo, es un nuevo reto jamas antes explorado. _

_**Yessica:** muchas gracias por tus palabras. Es genial escribir y saber que a la gente le gusta lo que tu haces. Espero darle a la historia el rumbo necesario para que ustedes y otras personas mas se interesen en ella cada dia mas. _

_YA SABEN, SI RECIBO REVIEWS NO TARDARE EN PUBLICAR, PERO SI NO LOS RECIBO PENSARE QUE NO LES GUSTA, EH? ahahahaha_

_gracias a todos los que leen, pero sobre todo a los que dejan comentarios ^^  
_

_Lady Samirian  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: Jugando con el destino**

Silencio…

El silencio más pesado y desesperante se hizo sobre el gran comedor, mientras que Scorpius Malfoy ponía ambas manos en su cara en un gesto profundo de desesperación. Neville miraba hacia el muchacho con cara de intenso asco y consternación, mientras que los profesores después de estar en un breve estado de shock comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos asombrados.

Nadie aplaudía, nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi hermano James y a mis primos con un gesto ofendido en su cara. Desvié nuevamente mi mirada hacia Scorpius. Pobre, se notaba que eso no se lo esperaba.

Así que Gryffindor ¿eh? Interesante…

- Ejem – mi madrina aclaro su garganta – Sr. Malfoy, por favor diríjase a la mesa Gryffindor…

Scorpius levanto su cabeza tan rápido, que el sombrero seleccionador quedo levemente inclinado. Tenía un gesto de profundo terror en su cara.

- No… yo no…

- Usted si, Sr. Malfoy – contradijo Minerva

- Usted no entiende – rebatió el rubio con voz temblorosa – yo soy un Malfoy… los Malfoy no vamos a Gryffindor…

- No seas ridículo, Malfoy – intervino Neville – párate y vete para que los demás puedan ser seleccionados

Malfoy se puso de pie lentamente, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Despacio subió su mano a la altura de su cabeza y saco el sombrero de su cabeza a la misma velocidad. Y en un gesto inesperado de ira, lanzo el sombrero con fuerza al suelo diciendo:

- ¡Este sombrero estúpido se equivoco! Exijo que me pongan en Slytherin ahora mismo…

- ¿Tú exiges? Quien te crees Malfoy… - empezó Neville, pero la directora lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie mientras decía:

- Basta Prof. Longbottom, Sr. Malfoy, su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, estoy muy desilusionada. Quiero que ahora mismo vaya a sentarse a la mesa Gryffindor con sus demás compañeros para que pueda continuar la selección.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero estar con ESOS!

La voz de James se hizo escuchar por todo el Gran Comedor

- Nosotros tampoco queremos estar contigo, Malfoy. Así que haznos un favor a todos los Gryffindor y lárgate de Hogwarts. Nadie te quiere aquí –siendo ovacionado inmediatamente por toda su casa.

- Silencio, Sr. Potter o le quitare puntos a su casa – dijo McGonagall y después se dirigió nuevamente al nuevo Gryffindor – Sr. Malfoy, se ira a sentar ahora mismo sino quiere que lo castigue. Es una orden.

El rubio la miro con intenso odio pero luego se dirigió lentamente a la mesa. Albus no pudo evitar reír internamente al ver la cara de enojo que tenia el chico. Era todo un Gryffindor y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta que sus acciones lo decían claramente. Su temple, su impulsivo acto de lanzar lejos el sombrero y responderle a la anciana directora solo cargando con once años de edad, pero sobre todo, su valor al ir a sentarse a la mesa en la cual era profundamente rechazado, mirando a todos sus futuros compañeros, como si fueran el insecto mas asqueroso que encontró bajo su cama.

El chico se sentó lo mas alejado posible de los demás alumnos, los cuales lo miraban con desprecio y alejándose de él todo lo posible, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

- Bueno, seguiremos con la selección – continuo Neville – Arabella Norton

Una chica delgada de cabello negro se dirigió al taburete siendo rápidamente seleccionada para Ravenclaw. Edmundo Osvald fue seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes. Albus pensó que no podía faltar mucho para que lo llamara, y en efecto, su nombre apareció después del chico Slytherin.

- Albus Potter - llamó Neville

Me dirigí con paso lento hacia el taburete. No estaba nervioso, pero si ansioso. Ahora sabia perfectamente a que casa quería ir y esperaba que el sombrero me ayudara en eso. El nivel de los cuchicheos subía cada vez más de volumen, y eso me molesto un poco. Joder, si… un Potter ¿y que?

Neville me sonrió levemente antes de posar el sombrero sobre mi cabello negro, y espere…

Al principio hubo silencio. Según lo que contaban se supone que el sombrero habla dentro de tu cabeza ¿no? ¿Y porque conmigo no hablaba? Cuando paso demasiado tiempo ya empecé a desesperarme.

- Hey ¿estas ahí? – pensé

- Claro que estoy aquí, joven Potter – dijo con voz calmada

- Ya… ¿y porque no me hablas? – interrogué

- Porque estoy asombrado ¿acaso un sombrero no se puede permitir unos breves momentos de consternación?

- ¿Asombrado? ¿Por qué?

- Por ti

- Ya…

- Eres muy distinto a tu padre, joven Potter. Y desde luego el lado opuesto de tu hermano. Estoy confundido… no se que se supone que deba hacer contigo…

- Oh, no te preocupes, ya te tengo la solución – pensé con voz divertida

- Quieres ir a Gryffindor ¿no es así?

- Aja

- ¿Y se puede saber porque? Tu hermano quería ir a Gryffindor porque tu padre también fue allí, pero tu joven Potter ¿realmente quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre, cuando tus habilidades llegan mas allá de las que tuvo el en su época?

- No te pido ir a Gryffindor por mi padre – dije con voz segura

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Te crees muy valiente?

- No, tampoco, eso me parece ridículo. Necesito ir a Gryffindor, tengo algo que investigar.

- Algo que investigar… uhmm… muy curioso Sr. Potter – opino el sombrero – supongo que si hubiese enviado al chico Malfoy a Slytherin su investigación se hubiese realizado en aquella casa.

- Oh, estas en todo – pensé, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en mis labios

- Le daré una opción, Sr. Potter, usted decida que camino seguir. Si usted decide acercarse a ese chico, su destino quedará marcado por él, pero si decide alejarse quizás pueda cambiar su suerte.

- ¿Crees que esta mal que me acerque a el? Vamos… solo me intriga…

- Creo que tú eres muy poderoso. Personas como tu no se encuentran todos los días. Quizás una en cada milenio. Eres mas inteligente que cualquier Ravenclaw, mas astuto que el mismo Salazar, mas valiente que un Gryffindor como tu padre, pero sin embargo… si te acercas a ese Malfoy aprenderás la lealtad mas temible de todas, incluso superando a la bondadosa Helga.

- ¿Y que propones? O mas bien… ¿a que le temes?

- ¿A que le temo? A equivocarme… no quiero ser el responsable de nada… no quiero jugar con el destino…

- Oh, vamos…

- No tomes a la ligera mis palabras joven Potter, algún día tú serás grande…

- Ya, si… todos crecemos, muchas gracias, ahora déjame en Gryffindor

- Oh, no me refiero a grandeza de tamaño muchacho, hablo de poder, de habilidades, de magia…

- Bien ¿Qué propones para evitar la supuesta catástrofe? – pensé irónicamente y poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

- Propongo que te vayas a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, son las casas mas seguras para una persona como tu…

- ¿Slytherin seguro? JA! No me hagas reír…

- Dudo que puedas ser más astuto e inteligente de lo que ya eres y sabes cultivar. Sin embargo no quiero fomentar tu lealtad ni mucho menos ponerte al alcance del Malfoy.

- Pero dijiste que me darías la opción ¿no? Por ende… yo decido – pensé con astucia.

- Si, tu decides… - respondió el sombrero lentamente

- Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta – dije con voz firme

El sombrero se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

- Si, la sé… yo… uhmm… mucha suerte Albus Potter…

Luego se hizo un nuevo silencio en mi cabeza, pero cinco segundos después, sentí que el sombrero se movía sobre mí, para abrir su enorme boca y mandarme a la casa de los leones.


	5. Año I, Capitulo 5

_Hola! Como estan?_

_Primero las explicaciones: si, se que tarde mas de lo que prometi, sobre todo porque recibi los 4 reviews que exijo para subir otro capitulo, pero tengo que decir en mi defenza, que estoy en examenes finales y tuve el examen mas dificil de mi carrera hasta ahora ¬¬ pero aprobe, asi que estoy feliz :D_

_tambien tengo que decir a mi favor, que desde el domingo pasado estoy extrañamente mareada todo el dia, y es complicado escribir cuando apenas puedes distinguir las letras jaja _

_Aun asi les pido disculpas por el retraso, ya no tardare tanto en actualizar, lo juro. _

_Bueno, quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido. Estoy muy feliz que les guste la historia. Es una idea que tenia hace tiempo, aunque admito que me cuesta un poco plasmarla en palabras, por eso perdonen si alguna parte queda como la mierda xD_

_ya saben, mi trato sigue en pie: 4 o mas comentarios = actualizacion rapida_

_para los que pidieron que publicara en SlasHeaven, que sepan que ya me hize cuenta y pretendo publicarla ahi pronto tambien =) _

_ahora respondere los Reviews "anonimos" xD:_

_Yessica: me alegra que te guste la historia. Te agradesco tambien que comentes cada capitulo ^^ Quise darle a Albus mas personalidad, no quiero que sea igual de Harry, porque o sino no sera recordado. Scor es muy parecido a su padre. Siempre pense que Draco se ponia una coraza de niño antipatico para protegerse de los demas. Scorpius es igual, al menos en mi fic ^^ espero que disfrutes este capitulo :D_

_Mariangel18: hola! woow chica.. 4 comentarios de una! jaja gracias por comentar cada capitulo a pesar de que te lo leiste de una sentada ^^ me alegra q te guste la historia. lo que me decias de los pocos comentarios en historias buenas es cierto, es tan injusto, yo he leido excelentes historias que no tienen mas de 2 comentarios. espero que algun dia eso cambie. Saludos y gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que te guste este cap ^^_

_CAPITULO DEDICADO A MARTILA, EN HONOR A LOS MARAVILLOSOS FIC QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ESTA PAREJA. http : / www. fanfiction . net / u / 2610796 / Martila_

_LEANLOS, A MI ME GUSTAN MUCHO :D LOS RECOMIENDO AL 100% _

_advierto otra vez que no he corregido el capitulo asi que no me golpeen si tiene errores :D_

_saludos_

_Lady Samiriam  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: La valentía Gryffindor**

Ya estaba hecho, era un Gryffindor más. Me puse de pie y le entregué el sombrero al tío Neville. El me miraba orgulloso mientras el gran comedor, en especial la mesa de los leones, celebraba mi nueva incorporación. Camine con paso lento a la mesa de mi nueva casa y, a medida que me acercaba a ella y veía a mi hermano y primos hacerme un espacio junto a ellos, se me ocurrió una locura.

Sabia que pagaría caro este capricho, pero como dice un comercial Muggle famoso, hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, y ver la cara de cientos de personas impactadas al ver a Albus Severus Potter sentarse al lado derecho de Scorpius Malfoy, no tiene precio.

Este me miro sorprendido como si yo estuviera loco o algo así. Eso me causo risa y no pude evitar que mis labios se fruncieran levemente al intentar contenerla.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces? – me espetó mi primo Fred

- Me siento – respondí simplemente

- ¡¿Pero porque con el? – cuestionó enojado mi hermano James

- ¿Y porque no con él? – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

OH, si… es genial esa sensación que sientes al darte cuenta que estas en contra del mundo, pero que aun así estas haciendo las cosas como deben ser. ¿Qué se supone querían que hiciera? Malfoy es un miembro más de Gryffindor, me niego a ignorarlo.

Mire a mi madrina que tenía un gesto preocupado, pero que aun así no parecía desaprobar mi acción. Me volteé a ver el resto de la selección ignorando todas las miradas ofendidas que me dirigían. Cuatro chicos y cinco chicas más (entre ellas mis dos primas) fueron seleccionados a mi casa. Típico que todos querían ser Gryffindor, pensé divertido, "La casa del chico que vivió". Sin embargo, ellos procuraron sentarse lejos de Scorpius, pero no tan lejos de mí, para mi desgracia, claro.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – mi madrina empezó su discurso de bienvenida – Es para mi un honor verlos a todos nuevamente este año. Espero que se esfuercen en sacar buenas calificaciones y fomentemos la unión entre las casas, me sentiría muy decepcionada si supiera que otro incidente como el de años anteriores ocurre nuevamente en el presente año. Por otra parte, quiero recordarles tanto a los alumnos nuevos como antiguos, que el bosque prohibido esta, como su nombre lo dice, prohibido. Eso es todo, que disfruten el banquete.

De pronto, los platos que estaban frente a nosotros se llenaron de comida. Comenzaron las conversaciones y el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos. Mire de reojo a Scorpius, no comía y estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados con una postura elegante. Todavía tenía ese puchero de enojo, lo que me provoco una gran ternura.

- ¿Estas molesto? – pregunté

- Eso no te interesa – respondió con indiferencia

- Eso es un sí – comenté divertido

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter? – susurro enojado – no tengo idea que pretendes, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte con los demás idiotas de Gryffindor y dejarme en paz.

- Que modales – dije con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio me mandaba una intensa mirada de odio.

Seguí comiendo como si nada. Los demás trataban de ignorar a Scorpius y de pronto la voz de James se hizo oír.

- Oye Al, deja al mortifago y ven con nosotros. Esta bien que le tengas lastima pero ya te estas pasando.

Scorpius giro rápidamente su cabeza dirigiéndome una mirada que decía claramente "a mi no me tienes lastima, Potter". El comentario de James no me agrado. Correspondí la mirada de Malfoy para que entendiera que no le hablaba por lastima, y la sostuve con rostro serio el tiempo suficiente hasta que el chico se dio por vencido y la aparto de mi. Luego me volteé:

- No entiendo porque dices eso, James. No tengo ni un solo motivo para tenerle lastima a Malfoy.

- Oh, claro que lo tienes – contradijo Fred con antipatía – Todo el mundo aquí lo odia, escuche que ni los Slytherin lo querían en su casa porque su familia es considerada como los mas grandes traidores de esa casa. Quizás por eso el sombrero seleccionador lo mando aquí, por caridad.

- ¿Por qué no te callas, calabacita? – la voz irónica de Malfoy se hizo oír – Quizás hay una muy buena razón por la que el sombrero me mando aquí. Es evidente que los Gryffindor necesitan ayuda, ahora que los veo mas de cerca, me doy cuenta que hay tantos idiotas juntos que esta casa cayó en decadencia.

- ¡¿A quien le dices "Calabacita", imbécil? – replico Fred enojado

- Si, tienes razón, mal apodo – respondió el rubio en tono conciliador - Las pobres calabazas no tienen la culpa que tu cabello tenga el mismo y horrendo color.

La gente de la mesa Gryffindor miraba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis muggle.

- Cállate, mortifago – dijo un chico que estaba cerca de mi. Era de primer año, al igual que yo – no deberías siquiera dirigirnos la palabra y menos insultar a personas como los Potter o los Weasley. Al menos ellos tienen una familia decente. En cambio tú, eres tan mierda como tu asquerosa familia.

Los más cercanos rieron ante esto. Mire de reojo a Scorpius y vi su rostro desencajado ante las palabras del chico, sin embargo se recompuso rápido y volvió a su gesto arrogante.

- Ya quisieras tu ser parte de mi familia – respondió – Al menos ellos no son unos lame culos como tu.

- Ignoremos a la serpiente por favor – agregó mi prima Roxanne que estaba cerca de Fred – si seguimos hablando de el, creo que vomitare mi comida.

- Vaya… - interrumpí de pronto – ¿mostrando sus cualidades Gryffindor?

- ¿Qué? – dijo James

- Eso ps… que todos ustedes se llenan la boca con ser los valientes de Gryffindor. Pero ahí están todos juntitos, unidos para insultar a una sola persona – dije con ironía – Eso es valor, señores. Siéntanse orgullosos.

De pronto, sentí otra mirada de odio general hacia mí. Joder, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esto.

Los ignore a todos y vi como las conversaciones se retomaban. Escuche mi nombre varias veces pero no me importo. Ya tenia sueño y eso era lo importante. Malfoy aun no tocaba la comida. No quería seguir en el comedor, me sentía mal aquí. Pensé que Hogwarts seria distinto, pero aquí son todos unos prejuiciosos. Hubiese preferido estar en otra casa de no ser por Malfoy. Si mi padre supiera como la gente alardea en su nombre, estaría furioso.

La comida termino y los prefectos nos guiaron a nuestras casas. Mi prima Vicky era una de ellos y el otro se llamaba Mark. Juntos nos condujeron a la torre de los leones. Mi papá me conto que cuando repararon Hogwarts después de la batalla final, modificaron algunas cosas, como las habitaciones. Al parecer, antes solo se dividían entre habitaciones de chicos y chicas, pero ahora, las habitaciones eran dobles, claro que siempre se compartían entre personas del mismo sexo.

La sala común era preciosa y acogedora, aunque se veía un poco improbable estudiar ahí. Los dormitorios estaban separados por dos escaleras. La izquierda era para chicas y la derecha para los chicos. El prefecto nos condujo a nuestras habitaciones. Vi que Malfoy nos seguía un poco retrasado del grupo. Iba con la mirada fija en sus zapatos y con gesto de cansancio.

- Bien chicos, estas son las habitaciones. Ya les asignaron con quien compartirán habitación, así que deben verificar su nombre en las puertas. Fue ordenado por orden alfabético. Mañana deben presentarse a las 8 a desayunar, o sino se retrasaran para ir a clases. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo, la voz del chico que insulto a Scorpius en el Gran Comedor, sobresalió.

- ¡Tiene que haber un error! – dijo horrorizado – ¡No puede haberme tocado compartir habitación con Malfoy! Tienes que hacer algo, no pienso dormir con el.

Mark lo miro con lastima, como si comprendiera su incomodidad.

- Lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada, las habitaciones las asigna la directora.

- ¡Yo no dormiré con el! – dijo tercamente – prefiero dormir en la sala común.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el prefecto.

- Knightley, Frank Knightley – respondió

- Frank, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada.

- Yo tampoco quiero dormir con esta escoria – agrego Malfoy con desprecio.

- Tu cállate, Malfoy – lo cayo Mark

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Era Neville. Se había acercado a ver porque el prefecto tardaba tanto en guiar a los alumnos de primero.

- Es Knightley, Señor – respondió Mark – se niega a compartir habitación con el chico Malfoy.

Neville lo miro con una cara comprensiva también. Joder, el idiota de Knightley se comportaba como basura y todos parecían apoyarlo. Vaya mierda – pensé enojado.

- Entiendo que no quieras dormir con Malfoy, Knightley, pero es la habitación que te toco.

- ¡Pero señor…! – replico

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.

Cuando Frank iba a insistir, Malfoy lo interrumpió.

- Quiero ver a la Prof. McGonagall – pidió, dirigiéndose al Jefe de Gryffindor.

- ¿Para que quieres verla, Malfoy? – pregunto Neville – yo soy el jefe de tu casa, si tienes algún problema lo hablas conmigo.

- Pero quiero hablar con ella, no con usted

Oh – Oh, eso debió dolerle a Neville por la cara que se reflejo en su rostro. Lo miro con odio y justo cuando vi venir un nuevo trato injusto hacia Malfoy, no pude aguantar más y tuve que interceder.

- Yo puedo quedarme en esa habitación si tanto te molesta – dije mirando a Knightley – Puedes compartirla con Thompson y yo la compartiré con Malfoy.

Todos me miraron. El tío Neville frunció el entrecejo sin entender mi actitud. Nuevamente sentí la mirada del rubio sobre mí, pero no la correspondí. Actúa con indiferencia – pensé – es lo mejor para atraer la atención de alguien.

- ¿No te molesta, Albus? – pregunto inseguro Mark

- En lo absoluto – asegure

- Mmm, Profesor, creo que lo mejor es dejar que Potter comparta habitación con el chico por ahora – dijo el prefecto – No creo que nadie mas quiera dormir con él.

El jefe de los leones me miro intensamente con rostro serio. Luego de unos segundos dijo:

- Bien, Potter, lleve sus cosas a la habitación de Malfoy. Knightley, vaya a la habitación de Thompson. No quiero ni una queja mas sobre este asunto, ya has hecho demasiados escándalos esta noche, Malfoy.

Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de advertencia que le dirigió el profesor. Aquello era tan injusto que yo también tenia ganas de alegar a su favor, pero no me pareció oportuno. En vez de eso, comenzó a caminar para cambiar mis pertenencias de habitación. Sin embargo, la voz de Neville me detuvo:

- Mañana quiero que vayas a mi despacho, Albus.

Me volteé y asentí. Luego retome mi camino sintiendo como los demás comenzaban también a ponerse en marcha. Escuche que Malfoy insistió en hablar con la directora, pero Longbottom lo ignoro y se marcho.

Cuando entre a mi nueva habitación con mis cosas, vi a Malfoy tirado boca abajo en la cama de la derecha. Me dirigí a la cama de la izquierda y lo mire unos minutos. Al parecer sintió mi mirada ya que se volteó y me miro también.

- ¿Por qué mierda quieres dormir aquí? – pregunto en voz baja.

- Mejor aquí que allá – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ya… ¿pretendes que me crea eso? - agrego despacio – no se que estas planeando en mi contra Potter, pero no funcionara. Mi padre me advirtió que no me acercara a gente como tú y es lo menos que deseo hacer.

- No seas perseguido Malfoy – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El me miro con desconfianza y luego volvió a quedarse en silencio. Yo saque mi pijama del baúl y fui al baño que compartía con Malfoy para cambiarme y lavar mis dientes. Cuando volví, el rubio seguía en la misma posición y aun estaba vestido con la túnica del colegio.

Fue al acostarme cuando el rubio volteo su rostro hacia mí nuevamente y dijo con rabia:

- Puedes decirle a tu papi que no se preocupe. Mañana tendrás esta habitación para ti solito y no tendrás que compartirla con el "mortifago traidor de Malfoy"

En vez de ofenderme por su ironía, me reí. El me miro con mas odio aun pero no pude evitarlo.

- Tu no eres un mortifago, por dios – dije divertido, negando con la cabeza.

- Eso no es lo que piensan todos aquí – se defendió enojado.

- ¿Y? – pregunte levantando mis cejas - ¿realmente te importa lo que piensen los demás? O los mandas a la mierda o los ignoras. No seas idiota, Malfoy, si te vas, lo único que harás será darles en el gusto.

- Eso no me interesa…

- Pues debería interesarte – dije seriamente esta vez, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro - ¿No te das cuenta que la única forma que tienes de hacerlos callar es demostrando que unas cuantas palabras necias no se interpondrán en tu camino? Si sigues huyendo, todos pensaran que eres un cobarde y seguirán metiéndose con tu familia. En cambio si te quedas e ignoras sus estupideces y te conviertes en un gran mago, entonces algún día podrás refregárselos en la cara y humillarlos como pretenden hacer contigo. ¿Querías ir a Slytherin? Pues eso es lo que haría un Slytherin, esperar pacientemente el momento adecuado para vengarse. Pero como eres un Gryffindor también asumiré que no eres un cobarde y no huiras como una rata. No creo que tus padres se sientan orgullosos de ti si les escribes mañana pidiéndoles que te saquen de Hogwarts. Lo único que lograrás es que sientan una gran culpabilidad al pensar en lo injusto que es que seas tú el que pague por sus errores de hace 19 años.

Y sin esperar respuesta, me voltee y tape mi cabeza con las mantas. Espere que el sueño llegara manteniendo en mi mente el rostro sorprendido del chico cuando pronuncie esas últimas palabras. A los segundos después vi la luz de la habitación apagarse. Cuando desperté de madrugada y mire a la cama del hermoso rubio, me percaté que se durmió sobre las mantas y aun con el uniforme puesto, exactamente en la misma posición que tenía cuando entre a la habitación. La habitación en la cual dormiría por siete años, al lado de Scorpius Malfoy, mi enemigo natural.


	6. Año I, Capitulo 6

_Hola a todos!_

_tarde, si lo se_

_Estoy en examenes finales, asi que no pidan tanto de mi. Ya aprobe 6 de mis 8 asignaturas.. asi que me queda poco. _

_Espero que esten bien, los extrañe jaja _

_Gracias a todos los que me han enviado comentarios_

_Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad :)_

_no les deseo año nuevo, porque eso lo hare en el capitulo que subire mañana por la mañana o quizas esta misma noche (lo estoy escribiendo ahora). _

_Besos a todos. _

_Respuesta a los comentarios anonimos: _

_dospiesizquierdos: jaja que curioso tu nick :D es muy original ^^ te quiero agradecer por comentar. me alegra que te guste la historia, y si... es complicado aprender a utilizar fanfiction . net pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. Joo.. a mi tambien me caen pesimo los primos xDD gracias por leerme_

_ginanott: me alegra que los capitulos te dejen con ganas de seguir leyendo, en vez de desmotivar. Me hace pensar que de alguna forma lo estoy haciendo relativamente bien. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo. saludos! :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Transformaciones **

Desperté temprano aquella mañana. Malfoy aun estaba dormido cuando salí bañado y vestido hacia el gran comedor para desayunar. Neville repartió los horarios, y contento me dirigí a mi primera clase de Transformaciones en Hogwarts.

Vi que mucha gente me miraba curiosos por los pasillos pero los ignore. En el desayuno muchos de mis compañeros intentaron entablar conversación conmigo, pero después de responder con un par de monosílabos se sintieron frustrados y dejaron de hablarme.

Me senté delante de la clase y procure poner mi mochila en el asiento de al lado, para que nadie ocupara el lugar. Rose y Roxanne, así como varios Gryffindor mas me miraron con rencor al entrar, pero no me importo. Los Ravenclaw me miraban curiosos.

Al rato llego el profesor. Era un hombre levemente canoso, pero bastante atractivo. Su cabello era castaño, era pálido, alto y delgado. Sonrió a la clase y comenzó su discurso.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Aron Fellon y seré su profesor de Transformaciones – dijo con voz pausada – Transformaciones, también llamada Transfiguración, es el arte de cambiar la forma y apariencia de un objeto. Esto se logra mediante concentración, el movimiento preciso de la varita y la pronunciación correcta del encantamiento. Es sin duda, la asignatura mas difícil que tendrán este año. Así que espero que…

La puerta del salón se abrió y el profesor interrumpió su perorata. Scorpius Malfoy estaba en la puerta con rostro levemente abochornado.

- Am… lo siento, Profesor ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Llega tarde, Sr…?

- Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, Señor

- Llega tarde señor Malfoy. La puntualidad es muy importante en mi clase, procure que no vuelva a pasar.

- Si señor, lo siento – dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

- Ok, sigamos, adelante señor Malfoy, tome asiento – invito el profesor con una sonrisa.

Scorpius miro alrededor y se percató que el único asiento disponible, aparte del mío, era con un Ravenclaw que lo miro de una forma que decía claramente que no deseaba compañía de un Malfoy. Scorpius se mordió el labio levemente y se dirigió al asiento junto al mío. Casi no pude contener que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios. Lo mire divertido mientras el, incomodo se paraba frente al asiento, esperando que yo retirara mi mochila. La saque con calma (si, admito que me gusta torturarlo un poquito jajá) y lo mire a los ojos nuevamente. El se sentó con incomodidad y mientras el profesor retomaba su aburrida charla le susurre con diversión:

- Especialmente reservado para ti, Malfoy

Vi como ponía los ojos en blanco y lentamente sacaba pluma y pergamino de su mochila. Sentí que me miraba de reojo y soltaba un bufido enojado al ver mi sonrisa. Luego trato de ignorarme, simulando suma concentración en las palabras del profesor.

- Bueno, lo primero que haremos será transformar un palito de fosforo en una aguja. La probabilidad de que alguno de ustedes lo consiga en la primera clase es nula, pero no se desanimen, siempre es difícil al principio – alentó con una sonrisa Fellon - ¿Quién podrá ayudarme a repartir los fósforos? ¿Por qué no me ayuda usted Sr. Malfoy?

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada consternada, la cual se transformo inmediatamente en un gesto ofendido. Sin embargo, se puso de pie para ayudar al profesor, mientras murmuraba muy bajito algo que sonó como un _"ahora cree que soy un elfo domestico". _

No pude evitarlo. Solté una carcajada dolorosamente fuerte. El profesor me miro enojado por mi desfachatez mientras que Malfoy fruncía en entrecejo.

- ¿De que se ríe, Sr. Potter? – pregunto el profesor seriamente.

- De nada importante, Señor, disculpe mi inadecuada conducta, no volverá a pasar.

Fellon suavizo su mirada y asintió. Malfoy repartió las cerillas dirigiéndole frecuentes miradas intensas de odio tanto al profesor como a los alumnos que la recibían. Tuve que morderme el labio varias veces para no volver a reír. Vi como mis primas me miraban enojadas por mi actitud. El rubio se sento a mi lado cuando termino su labor mientras el profesor comenzaba su explicación de cómo realizar el hechizo.

- Mi cerilla – exigí con una sonrisa, estirando mi mano hacia Malfoy.

Me miro con rencor y dijo:

- Ve a buscarla tu mismo, Potter

Le sonreí y mientras Malfoy volteaba su rostro para poner atención dije:

- Profesor, lamento la interrupción, pero me temo que no tengo cerilla. Malfoy no me dio una.

Malfoy volteo su cabeza rápidamente y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces (como si fuera un pececito) mirándome sorprendido. Obviamente el creía que no lo iba a acusar jaja, pobre.

- ¿Sr. Malfoy, porque no le dio cerilla a Potter?

- Lo olvide, Señor – respondió Malfoy en voz baja, sonrojándose levemente.

- Bueno, dele cerilla o no podremos empezar con el hechizo.

Malfoy se paro y me entrego mi cerilla. Yo le sonreí nuevamente al recibirla mientras el me daba levemente la espalda en su silla y levantaba el mentón orgullosamente.

- Bueno, pueden comenzar.

El profesor se sentó tras su escritorio y miro a la clase. Todos empezaron a mover sus varitas y a decir las palabras mágicas. Vi que Malfoy levantaba su varita con gesto aburrido y decía "_Pagneus" _apuntando al fosforo, pero nada ocurrió. Entrecerró los ojos mirando al fosforo con frustración._ Y ahora esta enojado con la cerilla _– pensé divertido.

Malfoy sintió que lo observaba y me dijo:

- ¿Que miras, Potter?

- A ti

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

- Oh no, no los necesitas – le dije sonriendo

- Idiota

- Enojón

- Estúpido entrometido

- Quejicus

- ¡Yo no soy quejicus! – alego ofendido.

- Claro que lo eres – dije simulando seriedad – de hecho, no se que haces aquí. ¿acaso no te ibas?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

- No es tu asunto.

- Claro… claro

- Claro que no lo es, inútil entrometido

- Ya, al menos yo no me enojo con una cerilla – espete divertido.

- No, porque eres tan inútil que ni siquiera te atreves a intentar el hechizo. Cuando lo hagas sabrás que es frustrante – argumento enojado.

- Ay, Malfoy… eres un quejicas, préstame atención – le dije tomando mi varita y acercando la cerilla.

Realice el movimiento de varita y susurre "¡Pagneus!".

Y el palito comenzó a adelgazar un poco y a cambiar su color, transformándose en una brillante y puntiaguda aguja.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido, dirigiendo su mirada al objeto. Luego me miro a los ojos y (olvidándose de ser desagradable) pregunto:

- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Es fácil, ¿te enseño? – propuse con una leve sonrisa.

El parpadeo varias veces pero cuando iba a responder, fue interrumpido por la voz del profesor.

- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Miren todos, el señor Potter logro la transformación completa del objeto! – exclamo sorprendido y sonriendo - ¿Ya habías hecho este hechizo antes, Potter?

- No señor, es primera vez que lo hago.

- Wow… estoy sorprendido. Es primera vez que un alumno lo logra en el primer intento. Debes tener un talento natural para Transformaciones – dijo orgulloso – esto bien merece 20 puntos para Gryffindor.

Los Gryffindor sonrieron felices por los puntos (menos uno que me miro entrecerrando los ojos), mientras que los Ravenclaw me miraban enojados.

- Bueno, sigan trabajando, si alguno mas lograra una transformación estaría muy satisfecho.

La clase volvió a la normalidad, mientras Malfoy de nuevo se esforzaba por ignorarme. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, negándose a intentar de nuevo el hechizo.

- Si quieres puedo enseñarte – repetí

- Yo no necesito nada de ti, Potter

- Ok – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El me miro un poco sorprendido. Quizás había esperado que yo insistiera. No me hablo el resto de la clase y yo tampoco intente buscar más comunicación.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la hora, cogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del salón. Mientras recorría uno de los pasillos dirigiéndome a la próxima clase, vi por una de las ventanas del castillo a un chico de cabellera rubia sentado junto a la orilla del lago. Estaba completamente solo.

* * *

**ME REGALAS UN COMENTARIO? ^^ GRACIAS! YO TAMBIEN TE ADORO :D**


	7. Año I, Capitulo 7

_Hola a todos!_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! espero que la hayan pasado genial :D _

_bueno, se que dije que actualizaria ayer por la mañana, pero me obligaron a ir a comprarme un vestido y luego ya no me dio tiempo -.- _

_en fin, lo importante es que actualize hoy :D _

_espero que les guste este capitulo, se que no es muy largo, pero es necesario ^^ _

_QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO! ^^ de verdad los felicito, se superaron a si mismos este ultimo capitulo y lo agradesco :D _

_si superamos los 50 comentarios en este capitulo, prometo un capitulo 8 LARGOOOO :D_

_bueno, ahora respuesta a los comentarios anonimos:_

_dospiesizquierdos: Hola! espero que hayas pasado un excelente año nuevo :D gracias por desearme suerte en los examenes T.T la necesito jaja me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic ^^ espero cumplir con tus espectativas =) muchas gracias por leerme y sobre todo por comentar ^^_

_Yessica: ey... andabas perdida! bienvenida de nuevo :D espero que estes bien y que hayas pasado un excelente año nuevo. me alegra muxo q la historia te este gustando :D Scor es igualito a Draco... pero es un Draco mejorado jajaja ^^ Albus es genial... yo lo adoro *.* jaja graxias por leerme y comentar :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La Familia **

Había pasado todo el día y no había vuelto a ver a Scorpius desde la fatídica clase de Transformaciones. Aun así mi primer día en Hogwarts no estuvo del todo mal. Discutí con James por causa de Scorpius y Neville intento regañarme cuando lo visite en su oficina, pero no me afecto. Solo los tranquilice diciendo que no pasaba nada, y que realmente ellos saben que no soy muy sociable, así que no deberían extrañarse de mi actitud autista.

No vi a Scorpius en el gran comedor, ni para el almuerzo ni en la cena, por lo que estaba seguro que no había comido nada en todo el día. Intente buscarlo con la mirada pero al parecer estaba inubicable. Cuando subí a la sala común para dirigirme a mi habitación y dormir un rato me percate que tampoco estaba allí. Fruncí el entrecejo y me dirigí a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero como sospechaba, tampoco estaba.

¿Acaso había cumplido su promesa de irse?

Eso me hizo sentir culpable. No debería habérselo recordado esta mañana en Transformaciones. Pero, no podría haberse ido, porque su baúl y todas sus cosas aun estaban en mi habitación. Suspire y me di cuenta que no podía irme a dormir sin saber donde y como estaba el orgulloso rubio.

Salí con paso rápido por el agujero del retrato y me dirigí hacia el lago. Sabía que era tarde y que no estaba permitido merodear a estas horas por los pasillos, pero era por una buena causa.

Camine lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo. Busque en el lago y en todas las partes que se me ocurrieron, pero no lo encontré. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, cuando divise dos siluetas a lo lejos, casi en el borde del bosque prohibido. Algo parecido a un caballo y el otro era una persona bajita.

Fui con paso lento hacia allá. Cuando me acerque más divise una de las imágenes más hermosas que he presenciado en mi vida. Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado sobre una enorme roca y en frente suyo, un pequeño, hermoso y dorado unicornio inclinaba su cabeza para ser acariciado por el chico.

Había algo épico en la imagen. La luz dorada que emanaba de la pureza del potrillo parecía destacar el brillo del hermoso cabello de Scorpius. El chico parecía sereno y perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba con lentitud, una y otra vez, a la hermosa criatura.

Yo nunca había visto un unicornio. Sabia que cuando eran pequeños eran de color dorado, pero jamás me imagine que pudieran brillar tanto. Sin embargo, había algo que no me calzaba en todo esto. Se supone que estas criaturas prefieren siempre la compañía del sexo femenino, tanto así, que cuando son potrillos un hombre no se les puede acercar porque seria peligroso.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, Scorpius Malfoy había conseguido que un unicornio se acercara a el y se dejara acariciar.

_Pero hay una excepción, Albus – _dijo en mi mente la voz de tía Hermione_ – Los unicornios pueden percibir aquellos que poseen un corazón puro. Cuando es así, poco les importa si eres un hombre o una mujer. _

Sonreí.

Me acerque lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando estuve solo a tres metros de el me senté en el suelo y seguí observando. Malfoy se percato de mi presencia y me miro directamente a los ojos. Se veía distinto. Su mirada no era hostil, sino neutra. Veía como su respiración elevaba y descendía su pecho. Luego de mirarme por unos segundos, miro al suelo y volvió a mirar a la criatura, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, en silencio. Hasta que el unicornio levanto su cabeza y se fijo en mi. Me miro largamente y luego comenzó a mover sus patas hacia mi dirección. Cuando llego inclino el lomo de manera solemne, pidiendo ser acariciado. Malfoy observaba desde su roca la imagen. Yo acaricie el suave lomo del unicornio y sonreí. Al parecer yo tampoco era tan malo.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Fue casi un susurro que se confundió con el viento.

- Te buscaba.

Le sostuve la mirada.

- ¿Por qué me buscas?

- No te vi en todo el día, después de la clase de transformaciones. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

- No necesitas hacer esto. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vengarte? ¿Acaso mi padre o mi abuelo te hicieron algo? ¿O solo quieres vengar a tu familia como tantos otros?

- N… No – respondí despacio, algo confundido – yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Malfoy sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – pregunto.

- No tengo respuesta a ello. No hay ninguna razón que pueda argumentar para que tú creas en mis palabras.

- No eres muy convincente que digamos.

- Tu tampoco me ayudas a serlo – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el oscuro cielo bañado de estrellas. Se quedo así unos minutos y luego dijo:

- Tenías razón, con respecto a irme. La solución no es irme y escapar como un cobarde – negó lentamente con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados – yo no soy así. Mi familia no es así.

Sonreí. Me sentía muy en paz en ese momento. Tenía frente a mí a un chico de once años, capaz de luchar por su familia y no morir en el intento. Algo en mi me decía que Scorpius Malfoy era especial, diferente.

- Desde luego – dije apoyando sus palabras.

El volvió a mirarme. Se mordió el labio brevemente y luego pidió:

- ¿Me dejas darte un consejo, Potter?

Aquello me sorprendió. Lo mire y parpadee varias veces para luego asentir lentamente con mi cabeza.

- No te acerques a mí – dijo en voz baja.

Había algo en su mirada. Algo más que tristeza y desesperanza. Algo que dolió en lo profundo de mi alma…

- ¿Por qué? – rebatí.

- ¿Por qué? Podrías tener a medio Hogwarts a tus pies si te comportaras como todos esperan que lo hagas. Solo tienes que ser una milésima parte de lo que fue tu padre y un cincuenta porciento de lo que es tu hermano y todos te adorarían – respondió en un susurro pausado – Si yo fuera tu, aprovecharía ello en vez de buscar el camino difícil e intentar entablar conversaciones sin sentido con el "hijo del mortifago traidor" y toda esa mierda que dicen de mi.

Me quede en silencio. Es cierto, todo seria tan fácil si aprovechara mi posición.

- Vete, Potter – pidió – no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si hay algo en ti que te dice que es injusta mi situación, entonces trágatelo y continúa tu camino glorioso. Así es la vida. Mi familia cometió un error y ahora la gente juzga. No importa si se arrepintieron, o si han pasado el resto de sus años tratando de enmendar lo que hicieron, nunca será suficiente. Porque es mas fácil juzgar y odiar, que perdonar – argumentó con una pisca de resentimiento en su pausaba voz - Bienvenido a la realidad – agregó sonriendo mientras volvía su mirada a las estrellas.

Lo mire por unos segundos mas y luego me puse de pie y camine hacia el. Solo se percato de mi movimiento cuando me senté a su lado. Volteó su cabeza tan rápido hacia mí que de seguro le dolería el cuello mañana.

- Mi madre me odia - solté de pronto

El me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

Sonreí.

- Mi madre me odia – repetí – y de seguro a mis hermanos no les caigo bien. Amm… tampoco a mis primos – agregue con una sonrisa triste.

El entrecerró sus ojos y me dijo:

- Mientes

- No, no miento.

- Bueno ¿Y porque me lo cuentas?

- ¿Tu madre te odia? – pregunté

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamo en voz alta.

- Vez… - dije mirándolo a los ojos – eres afortunado.

Parpadeo, pero no aparto la mirada de mis ojos. Intente decirle a través de mi mirada tantas cosas que jamás podría expresar con palabras. Mis miedos, mis anhelos y sobre todo, el dolor que me causaba el rechazo de mi familia.

- No somos la familia perfecta que todos creen que somos – susurre – y tu familia desde luego, tampoco lo es. Pero te aman y vale la pena luchar por ello. Si sientes que es injusto que te odien o que hablen mal de los que amas, entonces… te cambio. La fama y la adoración que me dan todos solo por ser hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, por el amor que te tiene tu madre. Si me dices que prefieres mi lugar, entonces eres un idiota y me pondré de pie, me iré y no volveré a molestarte. Pero si piensas ahora que eres afortunado y me dices que lucharas a pesar de todo lo mal que lo pasaras en este castillo de mierda, entonces quizás te siga molestando el resto de nuestros siete años en Hogwarts.

El miro hacia el suelo, meditando mis palabras. Nos quedamos en silencio muchos minutos disfrutando la frescura nocturna de los terrenos del colegio. A lo lejos, un enorme y plateado unicornio apareció en los deslindes del bosque prohibido. El potrillo que había estado acompañándonos la miro y corrió hacia su madre. Al llegar acaricio su hermosa y pequeña cabeza en el cuello plateado de la otra criatura. Malfoy miraba la escena con ojos entornados y con rostro pacifico. Luego ambos unicornios nos miraron por última vez y se voltearon para internarse en lo profundo del bosque.

Malfoy suspiro a mi lado y luego se volteo hacia mí diciendo:

- Tú y yo no seremos amigos, Potter – su voz era seria pero pacifica – pero me quedare aquí, en Hogwarts. Aun tengo mucho que hacer.

Y no espero respuesta. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Cuando estaba a cinco metros de mí se volteo y volvió a hablar:

- Ah, Potter – se detuvo un momento – no quiero tu lugar, prefiero el mío.

Le sonreí. El negó con la cabeza y se volteo alejándose de mi con paso firme. Yo me quede unos minutos más en la roca, pensando.

- Pero aun tengo a mi papá – le conté a la oscura noche – siempre tendré a mi papá.

* * *

**wiiiiii yo sabia que me kerias comentar! gracias por darle click a **Review this Chapter ^^


	8. Año I, Capitulo 8

_Hola a todos! como estan? :D_

_bueno, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap ^^_

_mañana respondere los reviews porque es muy tarde ya... ahora solo respondo los anonimos para poder subir el cap :D_

_Detective Reivil: gracias por tus palabras! que bueno que te gusto el cap ^^ siii dan ganas de abrazar a Scor ^^ es que es tan bello u.u saludos y gracias por leerme_

_Yessica: albus es maravillosooooo jaja se que muchos pueden pensar de que yo odio a Ginny o algo por el estilo, y saben? no es asi jaja al contrario.. le tengo mucho cariño.. pero para efectos de esta historia.. no sera una buena chica :P es necesario, creanme ^^ gracias por tus comentarios Yessi, siempre fiel al fanfic.. te lo agradesco.. besos :D_

_Martila: joo que buenos cap estas subiendo chica! jaja gracias por comentarme. me alegra q te guste el fanfic. yo tambien pienso como tu.. estos chicos estan destinados a ser amigos... SE QUE SI ROWLING ESCRIBIERA SOBRE ELLOS LOS HARIA AMIGOS! wiiiii jaja saludos ^^_

_gracias a todos los que leen la historia.. y sobre todo.. gracias a los que comentan ^^_

_actualizare pronto _

_saludos! _

* * *

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A ****Mariangel-black **** EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR SER UNA LECTORA TAN FIEL Y SOBRE TODO EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS FANFIC QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO. RECOMIENDO SU FIC LLAMADO "HARRY POTTER"**

**ACA LES DEJO EL LINK: **http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6602823 / 1 / Harry _ Potter

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Correo**

Dos días habían pasado desde nuestro encuentro en los deslindes del bosque prohibido. Scorpius Malfoy hacia como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido jamás y seguía negándose a entablar la mas mínima conversación conmigo. No es que me esperara lo contrario, ya que sabia que era un reto bastante difícil acercarme a el, pero aun así me desanimo un poco el saber que no habría cambios en nuestro trato después de esa charla tan intima.

El resto de las clases estuvieron bien. No puedo quejarme, ya que no es culpa de Hogwarts que las cosas que nos enseñan sean demasiado básicas para mi. Lo bueno de esas clases, fue que Malfoy siguió sentándose a mi lado en todas ellas, al igual que en la primera clase de transformaciones. Eso me pone contento, incluso si me ignora como lo hace.

Son las seis de la mañana y se que debo levantarme temprano para ir a clases, pero el día esta algo frio, especial para quedarme en mi cama calientita y olvidarme que debo asistir a las inútiles clases. Aun así estoy levemente emocionado, hoy será mi primera clase de pociones y espero que sea mas entretenida para mi, ya que con solo 11 años soy un extraordinario maestro de pociones. He pensando que si la clase me resulta demasiado básica podría pedirle al profesor que me haga una clase levemente diferenciada. No se, que me de pociones mas avanzadas mientras mis compañeros hacen estupideces, estaría bastante bien.

Me puse de pie y mire a la cama de Malfoy, el cual aun seguía dormido. Sonreí al cerciorarme que (como me lo había imaginado) apenas se mueve al dormir. Se acuesta en una posición y se despierta en la misma. El primer día que me percate de ello me causo mucha risa. Yo soy todo lo contrario, parece que tengo fuertes confrontaciones con mis almohadas mientras duermo.

Me bañe y me vestí rápidamente. Cuando entre de nuevo a la habitación vi a Scorpius despierto pero con cara de sueño. Tenía los ojitos levemente cerrados y parecía reprimir un bostezo.

- Buenos días – salude

- Hola, Potter – dijo con voz soñolienta - ¿Qué hora es?

- Seis y media – respondí

- Joo, es muy temprano – reclamo estirándose – ¿Por qué diablos te despiertas tan temprano?

- Me gusta aprovechar el día – respondí mientras me sentaba en mi cama y guardaba mis cosas en el baúl.

Malfoy no dijo nada, sino que volvió a envolverse con las mantas y simulo dormir.

- Eeh, levántate ya – le dije – tenemos pociones hoy, no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

- Eres un exagerado, Potter. Aun puedo dormir una horita mas – alegó con una voz casi caprichosa que me causo ternura.

Sonreí y moví mi cabeza negativamente. Me levante, tome una punta de las mantas de Malfoy y las corrí hacia atrás.

- ¡Hey! - me espeto indignado

- Vamos, a levantarse – dije con ánimos

- ¿Te volviste loco? Pásame las mantas ¡hace friooooo! – me exclamó

- Anda, arréglate y vamos a desayunar. Te espero – agregé sentándome en su cama.

El me miro indignado y haciendo un gesto chistoso con su mano (como si estuviera espantando algo muy desagradable) me dijo:

- Sácate de aquí, Potter. ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?

- La verdad… - hice como si meditara – nop, a nadie

El volteo los ojos y como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea agrego levantando sus cejas:

- ¿Y se puede saber que te hace pensar que iré a desayunar contigo?

- Cosas que se me ocurren – respondí sonriendo encantadoramente.

- Uff – bufó – eres un jodido grano en el culo, Potter.

- Ya, ya… ve a bañarte – dije con impaciencia.

Me miro con odio y se inclino levemente para sacar sus cosas personales del baúl. Sin mirarme ni una vez se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. No pude reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo perdí de vista. ¡Lo conseguí! – pensé emocionado. Scorpius Malfoy había ido a vestirse para desayunar conmigo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Más contento que nunca me puse de pie para arreglar un poco mi cama. Luego me acerque a la de Malfoy a recoger las mantas que habían caído al suelo cuando se las quite. Mire a su escritorio (mi escritorio estaba al otro lado de la habitación) y vi varios pergaminos, frascos de tinta y plumas desparramadas. El chico debía estar acostumbrado a que los elfos domésticos de su gran mansión hicieran todo el trabajo, ya que estos días compartiendo habitación con el me percate de que es muy desordenado. Todo lo contrario que podrías esperar de un Malfoy – pensé divertido.

Acercándome vi algo que me llamo la atención. Pensando que era alguno de los deberes que ya nos habían enviado, tome un pergamino bastante extenso que había sobre el escritorio del rubio y empecé a leer:

_Querido Scorpius: _

Oh… era una carta. ¿Sera de su familia?

_En primer lugar, quiero y NECESITO que sepas, que tanto tu madre como yo estemos muy orgullosos de ti. _

– Su padre – pensé.

_Leí tu carta y a pesar de lo que debes estar pensando, NO, no estoy enojado y desde luego que no estoy desilusionado. Te hago una pregunta ¿tengo motivos? Yo creo que no. Eres mi hijo… mi mayor orgullo… y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerme odiarte ¿Cómo puedes pensar que lo haría? _

_Yo se que estas asustado y que incluso tus expectativas sobre Hogwarts han descendido enormemente, pero ¿sabes? Gryffindor no es tan malo como crees. Se que tu abuelo Lucius te lavo el cerebro diciendo que los débiles iban a Gryffindor y que los Malfoy vamos a Slytherin, pero sinceramente, yo lo prefiero así. No creo que Slytherin sea una casa segura para ti, después de todo lo que paso con el idiota de Voldemort. Se que los Gryffindor son una molestia, pero al menos son "nobles" (imagíname poniendo los ojos en blanco) y no te dañaran. _

_La vida me ha enseñado que no siempre gana el más astuto, y que cuando tienes la suficiente valentía para dar todo por tus ideales y por la gente que amas, sales beneficiado al fin. Se que no es una buena comparación, pero si yo serví al señor tenebroso fue para que no nos asesinaran a tus abuelos y a mi, y después de todo y contra todo pronostico, no fui condenado a Azkaban. _

_Tus abuelos y yo nos equivocamos mucho en el pasado y aun seguimos pagando nuestros errores, pero nuestros errores NO SON TUS ERRORES, así que no te sientas estigmatizado con la estupidez de "un Malfoy no va a Gryffindor", porque yo estoy orgulloso de que estés en esa casa y porque el estar en Slytherin solo te hubiese traído mas problemas. _

_Sin darte cuenta has tomado una nueva responsabilidad con la familia. Así como un Malfoy puede quedar en Gryffindor, también puede haber un Malfoy que si valga la pena y que pueda enmendar todo el daño que hicimos alguna vez. No me malentiendas, yo no estoy diciendo que los Malfoy no valimos la pena, solo estoy hablando de la percepción de la gente, que si son lo suficientemente inteligentes y razonables, deberían tomar tu incorporación a Gryffindor bajo ese razonamiento. _

_Por otra parte, se que la pasaras mal allí. Lo se, te lo aseguro. Y no quiero que sufras, Scor. Si en algún momento sientes que no puedes con ello, entonces escríbeme y yo iré a ti, ya sea para hablar o para buscarte y traerte con nosotros otra vez. Te extrañamos mucho. Si vieras lo preocupada que estaba tu madre cuando se entero que ibas a Gryffindor. Esperaba como mínimo un linchamiento de los demás estudiantes hacia ti. ¿Ha pasado eso? No me has dicho mucho… desearía que no te guardaras las cosas… yo estaré aquí para ti… siempre estaré para ti. _

_Por lo que vi en la estación, compartes clases con uno de los hijos de Potter. He sabido que el mayor de ellos puede ser muy desagradable, así que no te acerques a el si puedes evitarlo. Desde luego el no querrá ser tú amigo. No se mucho sobre el que tiene tu edad, supongo que ya me lo contaras en tu próxima carta. Si, si se que soy muy curioso, pero dame en el gusto, ¿si?_

_Bueno, tu abuela Narcisa esta contenta con que vayas a Hogwarts, te manda muchos besos, abrazos y todo eso que te da siempre antes de dormir (jaja no te ruborices). Tu abuelo Lucius… Mmm… bueno, sabes que él no esta contento, pero no te preocupes, que ya lo calmo antes de navidad. No morirás asesinado por tu abuelo jaja. Aun así te manda muchos saludos y dice que te cuides y todo eso. También mando una amenaza en contra de todo aquel que se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima, pero era muy larga la lista de cosas que le haría a tu atacante, así que no la escribiré. _

_Tu madre esta histérica al lado mío, diciéndome que te pregunte si se te quedo algo en casa, o si necesitas que te mandemos algo, o como te sientes, como duermes, que te ama y bla bla bla. Realmente es un poco molesto, me tiene adolorido los oídos y si no la amara ya le había gritado que se largué y me deje escribir en paz. Manda una carta (anexa a la carta que me mandes a mi) tranquilizándola por favor. Seria bueno que mencionaras en ella que no eres de cristal y que puedes cuidarte solo. _

_Bueno, creo que ya escribí demasiado. Antes de despedirme, solo quiero mencionarte algo. Una vez conocí a un Gryffindor al cual odiaba y el cual me odiaba. La verdad era un santurrón y un mártir excesivamente molesto. Pero ese Gryffindor me salvo la vida ¿sabes? A pesar de los años de odio mutuo y de todo lo que yo y mi familia habíamos hecho, me salvo la vida no una, sino varias veces. Solo te cuento esto para que pienses detenidamente si ser de la casa de los leones es realmente tan malo. Pasaras momentos horribles, porque hay mucha gente que nos odia con fiereza, pero también puedo aconsejarte, que si tienes la suerte de encontrar alguien que valga la pena allí, tomes la oportunidad. Porque en Slytherin habrías encontrado buenos compañeros, buenos cómplices. Pero en Gryffindor... en Gryffindor encuentras buenos amigos._

_Te amo y te extraño más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Te lo escribo con la esperanza de que esta carta jamás llegue a manos de tu abuelo, porque me golpearía por demostrar tanta humanidad. _

_Escríbeme pronto._

_Draco L. Malfoy. _

Sentí un enorme vacio en mi interior mientras avanzaba en mi lectura. Con las manos temblando levemente deje la carta sobre el escritorio al terminar y me senté en la cama de Scorpius. Puse mis manos en mis ojos y trate de tranquilizarme.

Joder… maldición… joder

Esa carta estaba escrita con… con tanto amor. Me hizo sentir raro. Algo en mi no se esperaba eso. Años de escuchar que los Malfoy provocarían el próximo apocalipsis, que eran Voldemort reencarnado y que eran incapaces de sentir amor por alguien me pasaron la cuenta. Esa carta era tan personal, joder, no debí haberla leído.

Y aunque estaba un poco confundido, no pude evitar meditar sobre mi maravilloso descubrimiento. Scorpius Malfoy no solo era amado por sus padres, sino también era parte de una maravillosa y feliz familia; con una madre que se preocupaba de cosas tan triviales como el saber si "había olvidado algo en casa" o "como estas durmiendo"; con una abuela que "lo abrazaba y besaba antes de dormir". Con un abuelo que le enseña las "tradiciones familiares" y sobre todo (y esto es lo que mas me sorprendió)... con un padre que aparte de cumplir con su rol, era un confidente, un amigo… tal como lo era Harry Potter conmigo.

Me sentí culpable. No solo por haber leído aquella carta tan privada, sino por los años que pase escuchando cosas malas sobre aquella familia que, ahora lejos de provocarme rechazo, me provocaba curiosidad y un poco de admiración.

Sabía que el hombre del cual había hablado el Sr. Malfoy en su carta era mi padre. Mama menciono muchas veces que papá le había salvado la vida a Draco Malfoy y que este jamás se lo había agradecido. Pero… por lo que leí en la carta, este si estaba agradecido, aunque nunca antes lo hubiese dicho.

Suspire y por primera vez en mi vida, desee más que nunca el ser aceptado. Jamás me importo tanto que la mayoría de mi familia no me aceptara, o el no tener amigos. Pero no sabía porque el ser aceptado por Scorpius era tan importante para mí. No quería que simplemente habláramos, quería ser su amigo. No quería ser solo su amigo, sino su confidente…

Sentí ruido a mi alrededor y vi que Malfoy salía del baño completamente vestido, pero con el cabello mojado y con una toalla en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces todavía en mi cama, Potter? – pregunto con resignada.

- Te espero, pero como ya ordene mi cama, no quería arruinarla sentándome en ella – le dije con una sonrisa.

Bufó y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Claro, por eso arruinas la mía.

- La tuya ya era un desastre, Malfoy

- Ya, bueno ¿nos vamos o que?

- Si ¿estas listo? – pregunte.

- Aja – respondió sin ganas

- Ok, vamos

Salimos con paso lento hacia el gran comedor. Muchos alumnos se nos quedaban viendo mientras avanzábamos por la sala común y por los pasillos que conducían al desayuno. Yo estaba radiante. Decidí no pensar en la carta por ahora y disfrutar de la compañía de Scorpius.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunte

- Acostado – respondió.

Solté una carcajada.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy – le dije divertido.

- Entonces aprende a preguntar, Potter – indico con elegancia – tu lenguaje deja mucho que desear la verdad.

Negué con la cabeza y sonriendo le dije:

- Bueno, ya que no me responderás…

- ¿Quién dijo que no respondería?

- Malfoy, esto es ridículo – lo increpe – dormiste bien o mal, eso es todo.

- Bien, joder

- Ok

Seguimos caminando y cuando nos dirigimos a la mesa Gryffindor todos (si, todos) se nos quedaron mirando y en ello incluyo a los profesores. Los ignoramos a todos y nos sentamos en un rincón, un poco apartados del resto de lo Gryffindor. No había mucha gente en el gran comedor ya que aun era demasiado temprano y gracias a dios no estaban mis primos o me hubiesen armando una escena tremenda. Comenzamos a desayunar. Vi que Malfoy comía cereales de chocolate con leche y bebía jugo de naranja. Yo tome unas tostadas y zumo de calabaza. Comimos en silencio, sintiéndonos observados. Cuando ya no pude más con la situación, comente:

- Parece que somos el acontecimiento del día.

- Es tu culpa, Potter – susurro – no se de donde sacas tus ideas tan brillantes.

- Hey ¿Qué ideas? – pregunte

- "Vamos a desayunar juntos, Malfoy" – se burló.

- Bah, eres un quejicas.

- Y dele – me espeto – que yo no soy quejicas, niño.

- Tienes mi misma edad – comente con voz monótona

- Si, pero yo soy mas maduro – alego con suficiencia.

- Si claro, como no – dije burlón.

- Me exasperas, Potter

Comimos tranquilamente y comentábamos de vez en cuando cosas triviales. Cuando terminamos le pregunte:

- ¿Sabes donde esta la lechucería?

- Si

- ¿Me acompañas a mandar una carta?

- Ah claro, ahora entiendo tus intenciones ocultas – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Joo, no seas melodramático y acompáñame – insistí.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a los terrenos. La gente seguía cuchicheando mientras pasábamos al lado de ellos lo cual era bastante molesto.

Nuevamente vino a mi mente la carta del Sr. Malfoy. Me pregunte cual seria la respuesta de Scorpius con respecto al "menor de los Potter". También vinieron a mi cabeza cierta frase: "_Esperaba como mínimo un linchamiento de los demás estudiantes hacia ti. ¿Ha pasado eso? No me has dicho mucho…". _

Así que Scorpius no les estaba contando a sus padres que los demás alumnos lo molestaban, ¿eh? Me pregunto si lo esconde por orgullo o porque yo le dije que se sentirían culpable si se enteraran de ello.

Las burlas y bromas hacia Scorpius por parte de los demás Gryffindor ya eran cosa de cada día. La mayoría no se podría siquiera catalogar como broma, porque son bastante ofensivas. Si al menos fueran solo los Gryffindor, pensé con cansancio. Pero no, eran todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aquel que no lo insultaba simplemente lo ignoraba. Admito que había un par de personas que miraba al chico con curiosidad, pero jamás se atreverían a hablarle por miedo al que dirán.

Me hubiese gustado hablarle sobre la carta de su padre o sobre los demás alumnos de Gryffindor, pero no podía. Había una barrera que nos separaba y casi temía que jamás tuviéramos la confianza suficiente para hablar sobre esas cosas.

Caminamos en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Scorpius dijo:

- Veo que te niegas a seguir mi consejo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte confundido

- Mi consejo – dijo simplemente – te dije que te alejaras de mi

- Ah eso – respondí asintiendo – no lo haré

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a la lechuzeria. Empecé a buscar una de las lechuzas del colegio cuando el rubio me pregunto:

- ¿No tienes lechuza?

- No, no tengo

- ¿Por qué no tienes lechuza? – pregunto asombrado

- No soy bueno cuidando animales – dije sonriendo.

- Idiota – susurro Scorpius –Te prestare la mía.

Lo mire desconcertado.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, siempre y cuando me la devuelvas viva. Nunca se sabe que pueden hacerle tus amigos a una lechuza Malfoy – respondió con ironía.

Solté una carcajada y dije:

- En primer lugar, no escribiré a mis amigos sino a mi padre. Y en segundo lugar, el jamás le haría daño a una lechuza, por más que sea una "Malfoy".

- Ya claro – respondió distraído - ¡Erató, ahí estas! Ven aquí, hermosa

Una hermosa Tyto Alba bajo para posarse en el hombro de Scorpius y picarle cariñosamente la oreja.

- Que linda es – comente sonriendo.

- Es preciosa – agrego Malfoy con orgullo.

- ¿Erató? ¿Cómo la musa griega de la poesía?

- Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me gusta la mitología griega - respondí

- ¿En serio? – dijo perplejo - A mí también…

Le sonreí y saque la carta de mi bolsillo. Scorpius dejo la lechuza sobre una repisa para que pudiera amarrar el envió.

- Esa carta es para el Sr. Potter, Erató. Trae contigo la respuesta.

La lechuza le mordió el dedo cariñosamente y emprendió el vuelo.

- Gracias por prestármela – susurre.

- De nada

Nos miramos a los ojos por varios segundos. El gris en el verde… y yo… solo podía pensar que por favor mi mirada no se desplazara hacia sus labios, porque seria patéticamente evidente. Cuando deje escapar demasiado aire de mis pulmones, Malfoy desvió la vista y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Vamos – dijo despacio – llegaremos tarde a clases.

- Malfoy…yo…

- Cállate, Potter – interrumpió – una cosa es que desayunemos juntos y te preste mi lechuza pero no malinterpretes mis acciones, tu y yo NO somos amigos y nunca lo seremos.

Y sin más salió a toda prisa de la lechuzeria.

* * *

**ESCRIBI UN CAP LARGO ^^ ME MERESCO UN COMENTARIO, CIERTO? =)**


	9. Año I, Capitulo 9

_Hola a todos! como estan?_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro cap :P_

_se que tarde en actualizar... pero al fin termine mis examenes :D_

_asi que estoy de vacaciones ^^ espero actualizar pronto ahora q tengo mas tiempo._

con fundido:_ que bueno que te guste la historia =) pensamientos eroticos no hay en realidad, lo que si encontramos es a un Albus de 11 años que esta descubriendo ciertas cosas, pero como es mas inteligente que los demas (en muchos sentidos) se da cuenta facilmente de las señales. El sabe lo que significa mirar a los labios de Scor... porque el ya sabe lo que es sentirse atraido por una persona. le paso a muy temprana edad. espero que sigas leyendo :) grax por comentar. _

ginanott_: holaa! que bueno q te gustooo :D mas adelante sabremos de lo que cuenta Albus a su padre ^^ asi que no te preocupes :D te agradesco que sigas la historia... intentare subir lo antes posible! grax por comentarme ^^_

Yessica_: nena! como estas? que bueno es leerte de nuevo :) siempre esperas otro cap y eso se agradece :D Albus es geniaaaal.. ya veras como cada dia te gustara mas... (o eso espero). Aqui te dejo un regalo referente a Scor.. espero q te guste el final xD uhmm.. con respecto al profe.. ya lo veras :D Mas adentante desarrollare mas los personajes de Draco y Harry. Pretendo que tambien sea un Slash ^^ espero que te guste como avanza :D te agradesco por comentarme siempre.. en serio... eres muy fiel al fanfic. El prox cap hay un regalito para ti ^^ esperalo :D_

_NO OLVIDEN REGALARME COMENTARIOS! ^^_

_PD: no he corregido el capitulo :P  
_

_

* * *

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A shisenia EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. SOBRETODO PORQUE SUS COMENTARIOS EN CADA CAP ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA :) **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Pociones **

Cuando entre a la clase de pociones aun no había llegado mucha gente y Scorpius estaba sentado en primera fila. Me senté a su lado en silencio mientras el me ignoraba. Ok, si íbamos a empezar de nuevo con ese juego yo no iba a quejarme, al menos no en voz alta. Lentamente el salón de clases fue llenándose de bulliciosos alumnos. Esa clase la compartíamos con Slytherin, los cuales se sentaron todos al final del aula. Scorpius golpeaba el escritorio con sus dedos en un gesto de intranquilidad. Lo mire y el me correspondió la mirada, pero antes de poder decir algo, se formo un gran alboroto y se escucharon unas voces.

- Todos adentro, vamos que ya comenzó la clase.

Era una voz de mujer. Segundos después, todos los alumnos que faltaban ingresaron rápidamente al salón y se acomodaron en sus asientos. A los pocos segundos entro una mujer alta, delgada y de pelo negro. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul brillante, lo cual le daba cierto gesto de locura permanente. Vio a la clase (todos obedientemente sentados) y sonrió de lado.

- Muy buenos días, clase. Mi nombre es Marianne Middleton y seré su profesora de Pociones.

Su voz era seca y severa. Hablaba lentamente como si estuviera analizando muy bien la palabra que diría a continuación. Mientras hablaba dirigía su vista al fondo de la clase pero aun así parecía como si se encontrara mirando al abismo. Como si no viese nada en particular.

- La mayoría de ustedes odiaran mi asignatura – continuo con gesto pensativo – y el resto creerá que tienen talento para esto, pero estarán firmemente equivocados – una sonrisa casi maligna se poso en sus labios – aun así no les meteré miedo sobre la dificultad de este curso.

Se volteo con gesto elegante y se dirigió a su escritorio. Toda la clase estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio, con los ojos fijos en la mujer. Cuando volvió a hablar muchos se sobresaltaron.

- Son tan pequeños que me parece inútil gastar mi tiempo en niños que no pueden identificar la diferencia entre unas raíces de valeriana y otras de jengibre. Sin embargo…

- Las raíces de valeriana son utilizadas principalmente para pociones con efectos somníferos, determinada obviamente por su efecto vehemente sobre la región anterior al hipotálamo. En cambio las raíces de jengibre son un estimulante para el cerebro humano. Podemos notar la diferencia de ambas si comparamos lisa y llanamente que con la primera podemos realizar una pócima de muertos vivientes y con la segunda una poción agudizadora de ingenio.

La profesora volteo rápidamente a verme. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí un par de segundos, mientras sentía la mirada de mis compañeros sobre mí. Scorpius me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y confuso, como si no hubiese entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que dije.

De pronto, Middleton sonrió casi con ironía.

- Claro… como pude olvidarlo.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos con elegancia.

- Señoras y señores, mientras estén en esta aula los urjo a no olvidar que tienen entre a ustedes a uno de los pocionistas mas famosos y talentosos de todo Europa.

Se detuvo frente a mi escritorio y acerco su cara para posarla frente a mí.

- No es así ¿Señor Potter?

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos por varios segundos y de pronto ella se aparto bruscamente.

- Para los lentos que no hayan entendido, no soy la única Maestra de Pociones que estará en esta clase. El Señor Albus Potter es conocido mundialmente como uno de los diez mejores maestros de pociones de la actualidad y es, como ustedes deben suponerlo, el pocionista más joven del mundo.

Muchos soltaron expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- De hecho – interrumpí – es dentro de los cinco mejores.

Sentí como Malfoy a mi lado soltaba un bufido irónico. La profesora Middleton me sonrió.

- Bienvenido a mi clase, maestro Potter – dijo lentamente – es un… honor tenerlo aquí.

Se volteo y con un movimiento de varita anoto las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

- Quiero que copien esto mientras paso la lista de asistencia.

Y sin más se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó con su tarea.

Yo ni siquiera me moleste en anotar lo que estaba en la pizarra. Me parecía absurdo. La primera impresión que me lleve de Middleton no era muy buena. Me parecía una mujer extraña y algo fría. Sin embargo, eso no fue nada si lo comparo con lo que paso a continuación.

- Frank Knightley – el imbécil de Knightley dijo presente.

- Scorpius Mal… - la profesora se detuvo y levanto la mirada hacia los alumnos – Malfoy – agrego con brusquedad.

Vi como Scorpius se mordía levemente el labio y levantaba la mano susurrando un "presente".

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Middleton - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

El silencio se hizo nuevamente sobre el salón.

- ¿Eres familiar de Lucius Malfoy, niño?

A Scorpius le brillaron los ojos y respondió con seriedad:

- Es mi abuelo.

La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada que me erizo la piel.

- Las vueltas de la vida son impresionantes, ¿No cree, Sr. Malfoy?

- No se porque lo dice – respondió Malfoy con voz firme, aunque yo notaba su nerviosismo.

- Lo digo porque hace 20 años, su abuelo y sus amigos ingresaron a mi hogar y asesinaron a mi hija de cinco años – su voz detonaba profundo odio – ¿no cree que es muy irónico que la vida ponga a su nieto, veinte años después, como mi alumno?

Scorpius contuvo la respiración. Lo sentí tenso a mi lado y vi como su puño se cerraba sobre su rodilla derecha.

- No veo que tiene que ver conmigo – comento valientemente.

- ¿No lo sabe?

- No…

- Pues, que me parece curioso que un asesino haya podido tener descendencia siendo que mi inocente hija de cinco años esta enterrada tres metros bajo tierra.

Todos parecían impresionados con la historia. Incluso se rompió el silencio y varios comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "mortifagos asesinos".

Scorpius siguió mirando a la mujer a los ojos, lo cual me pareció muy valiente de su parte. Las venas de su mano ya se notaban mas a través de su blanca piel por la presión ejercida. Me parecía tan incorrecto que la Middleton dijera ese tipo de cosas a Scorpius. Después de todo el no era su abuelo, el no tenia la culpa.

Lentamente baje la mano y la pose sobre el puño de Scorpius. El me miro y yo respondí su mirada. Volvió a mirar a la profesora mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y me apretaba con fuerza la mano.

- ¿No me dirá nada, Sr. Malfoy?

- No tengo nada que decirle, profesora. Mi abuelo ya pago por sus errores. Y en todo caso, no tiene porque decirme estas cosas a mí. Yo no soy mi abuelo.

- Eso ya lo veremos, Malfoy… ya lo veremos.

Y sin más siguió pasando la lista, sin embargo Scorpius no se soltó de mi mano. Cuando la Middleton termino miro a la clase y comenzó a explicar lo del pizarrón. Yo no la escuchaba. Me sentía extrañamente furioso e intentaba calmarme. Malfoy miraba a su blanco pergamino fijamente. Con mi pulgar comencé a acariciar el borde de su mano y el volvió a mirarme. – Tranquilo – susurre apenas moviendo mis labios – pero supuse que el me entendió porque asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Señor Malfoy – nos sobresaltamos ambos cuando la voz de la profesora se alzó – Dígame al menos una poción en la cual se utilice Jarabe de Eléboro.

Scorpius trago.

- N… no se ninguna profesora.

- Wao… ¿Y usted no es supuestamente un gran mago de sangre pura? ¿Acaso un miembro de la "respetable" familia Malfoy no debería saber algo tan insignificante como eso?

- Pociones con Eléboro no se ven hasta quinto, Profesora – interrumpí – no puede esperar que Scorpius sepa algo así.

- No se lo pregunte a usted, Sr. Potter, así que no se meta donde no lo llaman.

Scorpius me miro y apretó mi mano tratando de indicar que no me metiera en esto.

- Usted no debería abogar por este niño, Potter. Los Malfoy son una familia de asesinos, eso lo sabe todo el mun…

- ¡Ya basta! – espeté

Middleton me miro con sorpresa. Luego alzo una ceja y dijo:

- El que sepa pociones no le da derecho a…

- Y el ser profesora no le da derecho a tratar así a Scorpius.

- No se meta donde no lo llaman, Potter

- Y usted aprenda a ubicarse, Profesora.

- Ya cállate, Albus – se alzó la voz de mi prima Rose – no defiendas a ese mortifago.

Muchos mostraron su aprobación con el comentario. Lo que me provoco mas rabia aun.

- No importa, Potter, déjalo…

- No, no lo voy a dejar. De echo, me niego a seguir en esta clase – dije soltándome de la mano de Scorpius y poniéndome de pie – todos ustedes son unos idiotas prejuiciosos y si usted – agregué dirigiéndome a Middleton – si no puede dejar sus asuntos personales afuera del aula de clases, entonces no entiendo como puede llamarse a si misma "profesora".

Ella me miro estupefacta mientras yo guardaba mis cosas en la mochila. Cuando tuve guardado todo mire a Scorpius.

- ¿Qué esperas? – le dije.

El me miro sorprendido y después de parpadear varias veces dijo:

- ¿Qué?

- Toma tus cosas – ordene – nos vamos de aquí.

El aun sorprendido comenzó a guardar las cosas rápidamente en su mochila.

- ¿Qué cree que hace, Potter? – me espetó enojada Middleton.

- Ya se lo dije, me largo – le respondí enojado.

Y sin mas tome a Scorpius de la mano y lo saque rápidamente del aula. Sentí los gritos de la profesora tras de nosotros así que lo mire y grite: "¡Corre!" y ambos nos perdimos por los pasillos hasta que salimos a los terrenos.

- ¡Hey… espera!

Me decía Scorpius mientras seguíamos corriendo, pero yo seguía arrastrándolo de la mano.

- ¡Potter!

Yo no lo escuchaba…

- ¡Albus detente!

Me detuve al escuchar mi nombre y Scorpius casi choco conmigo. Nos miramos a los ojos brevemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – mi voz sonaba jadeante.

- ¿Estás loco? – me pregunto jadeante también.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque nos meteremos en grandes problemas!

- Es por eso que busco un lugar donde escondernos… - dije mirando alrededor distraídamente.

Malfoy bufó y negando con la cabeza me dijo:

- Ven por aquí…

Yo lo seguí dándome cuenta que nuestras manos aun estaban entrelazadas. Caminamos por unas pequeñas colinas que estaban tras el castillo. No me percaté que nos dirigíamos a una pequeña y desaliñada cabañita.

- Hey… ¿de donde salió esto? – pregunte interesado.

- Me la encontré hace unos días – confeso Scorpius – nadie viene por aquí.

Entramos en ella y vi que estaba casi vacía por dentro. Exceptuando por unas repisas polvorientas y unas mantas que habían en el suelo. Supuse que Malfoy las había dejado allí ya que era lo único que no estaba cubierto por el polvo.

Malfoy se sentó en ella y tiro su mochila a un lado. Yo lo imité y me acomode también.

- Estamos perdidos – comentó.

Solté una carcajada.

- Bah, no creo que sea para tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – dijo incrédulo – le hablaste mal a una profesora y nos escapamos de clases.

- Ya…

- No te lo tomes a la ligera, nos expulsaran por esto – dijo enojado.

- Eso no pasará – dije con seguridad

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Porque mi madrina no lo permitiría.

- ¿Quién mierda es tu madrina? Sea quien sea no va a evitar que nos saquen a patadas del castillo. A menos que sea McGonagall, claro…

Lo mire con gesto divertido.

- ¡Oh, joder! –

Comencé a reírme a todo volumen.

- ¿Es tu madrina? – pregunto incrédulo.

Yo asentí sin parar de reír.

- Ahgg – hizo un gesto de frustración – eres un aprovechador

Yo seguí riéndome mientras me recostaba sobre la manta y ponía los brazos cruzados tras mi cabeza, apoyándola en ellos. Malfoy me imito y nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me defendiste?

- Porque no era justo. Porque… Porque es lo correcto.

Volvió a inundarnos el silencio.

- ¿Crees que sea verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Que mi abuelo mato a su hija? – preguntó con tristeza.

- Uhmm… no lo se

Scorpius se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- Pero sabes – empecé – mi padre me conto algunos juicios que hubo en contra de los mortifagos y me dijo que a tu abuelo lo habían condenado a Azkaban por portar la marca y ser mortifago, pero que solo fueron diez años de condena porque no se probo que hubiese matado a nadie. Tal vez estuvo presente cuando murió la hija de Middleton, pero eso no quiere decir que la asesinara el mismo.

- Si… tienes razón.

- Si es algo que te incomoda, quizás deberías conversarlo con tu padre – le aconseje.

- Supongo – dijo algo inseguro.

- Mmm… ¿no quieres preguntárselo?

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que… es solo que no quiero que se enteren de lo que paso hoy en clases – respondió con una triste sonrisa – creo que se sentirían mal si supieran que tengo que pasar este tipo de cosas.

- Entiendo…

- Pero bueno, no importa, quizás algún día se los pregunte.

- Uhmm… si quieres… yo podría…

- ¿Qué?

- Preguntarle a mi padre – solté – ya sabes, el es jefe auror… el debe saber.

- Si, debe saber… pero aun así no se lo menciones…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque podrías meter a mi abuelo en problemas – dijo seriamente.

- Vamos, mi papá no haría nada en contra de tu abuelo.

- Eso no lo sabes – contradijo

- Claro que lo se – aseguré – pero si no quieres que averigüe ps… me quedaré callado.

- Ok, quédate callado.

- Uff, tonto

- Idiota

- Resentido

- Apitutado

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Es cuando lo consigues todo por tus grandes contactos – explicó Scorpius – como ser ahijado de la directora y evitar que te expulsen – dijo con rencor

- No soy api…apitu…

- ¡Apitutado!

- Bueno, eso

- Quizás a ti no te expulsen por esto, pero a mi si.

- No nos expulsaran, a la que deberían echar es a Middleton, esa no es forma de tratar a un alumno.

- Bah… todos la aplaudirán. Ya viste como se comportaron todos en el salón. Hasta tu prima salió en su defensa.

- No les hagas caso, ya se les pasara.

- Ya, claro…

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Yo bostece. Comenzaba a sentirme cansado después de la carrera.

- Seamos amigos – solté de pronto.

El me miro algo sorprendido.

- Eso es… irracional, Potter

- ¿Por qué? – dije ofendido.

- Porque eres un Potter – dijo simplemente

- ¿Y? – dije entrecerrando mis ojos

- Que un Malfoy y un Potter no pueden ser amigos. Va en contra de los principios de…

- Oh, vamos, no seas idiota

- ¡Hey!

- Eres muy prejuicioso ¿sabes? Deberías dejar de fingir que te molesta mi compañía – dije con una sonrisa

El alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que finjo?

- A ver… dame un solo motivo de peso para que tu y yo no seamos amigos.

- ¡Porque es ridículo!

- ¡¿Pero porque? – exclamé

- ¿No has pensado que dirían nuestros padres? ¿Realmente no esperas que salgamos juntos del vagón al salir de vacaciones, o que nos despidamos de un abrazo mientras ellos nos miran, o que vayas a mi casa a tomar el té, no es así?

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte con inocencia.

- ¡Porque nuestras familias se odian!

- Pero tu lo dijiste allá adentro – rebatí – tu no eres tu abuelo, ni tu padre, ni el resto de tu familia. Y yo no soy mis primos, ni mis hermanos, ni mis padres, ni nadie. Solo soy yo… y tú solo eres tú. Y si a nosotros se nos antoja ser amigos, ¡el resto del mundo que se joda!

Scorpius miro hacia sus manos como meditando lo que yo estaba diciendo.

- Tú no entiendes… - dijo en voz baja

- Explícamelo.

- Es estúpido de tu parte querer ser mi amigo. ¿No te das cuenta que todos me odian? Eres un Potter, deberías odiarme también.

- Pero no te odio…

- Pero deberías. Yo ni siquiera te he pedido que estés a mi lado ni que…

- Es precisamente por eso – dije lentamente – porque tú eres el único en todo el castillo que no quiere ser amigo del hijo de Harry Potter.

- Mmm… no entendí eso.

- Que no es el hijo de Harry Potter el que te ofrece su amistad. Soy yo… soy Albus… solo Albus.

Scor se mordió el labio y se quedo en silencio varios minutos, meditándolo. Luego mirándome a los ojos asintió.

- Bueno, siéntete orgulloso – dijo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya nos metimos en nuestro primer gran lío – respondió – ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

Sonreí ampliamente mientras Scorpius soltaba un suspiro y se acomodaba a mi lado. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos hasta que lentamente nuestros parpados se fueron cerrando y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**EY... NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN ES LARGO? ^^ VAMOS! COMENTAME ^^ YO SE QUE MERESCO AUNQUE SEA UN COMENTARIO PEKEÑITO U.U **


	10. Año I, Capitulo 10

_ Hola a todos! si si.. asi como ven_

_Tarde solo 1 dia en actualizar ^^ espero que les guste este cap_

_me rei bastante escribiendolo xD parecia desquiciada ¬¬ jajaja_

_QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN MANDADO COMENTARIOS! REALMENTE ESTOY SORPRENDIDA! EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR BATIERON SU RECORD ^^ FUE EL CAP MAS COMENTADO DEL FIC :D ESPERO QUE ESTE SUPERE EL ANTERIOR. ¿CREEN QUE PUEDAN? ESPERO QUE SI! ^^_

_respuesta a reviews anonimos: _

Bertha:_ Ey nena! bienvenida a mi fic :D me alegra q te haya gustado ^^ uff.. la profe de pociones ¬¬ yo tambien la odio jaja grax por comentar linda! ^^_

Ranes:_ Volviste! ya te estaba extrañando xD me alegra q te guste el fic ^^ y que bueno que leiste ALIANZA! es el mejor fic del mundo xD grax por comentar :D actualize pronto, ves?_

Yessica_: ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI NENA! me alegra q te gustara el cap anterior jaja yo me diverti escribiendolo xD la profe es una desagradable ¬¬ Scor no tiene culpa de los errores de otro :( pobrecito u.u espero q te guste tu capitulo ^^ grax por siempre comentarme! _

Detective Reivil: _ooh T.T pero que triste q no puedas leer! aun asi entiendo q a veces uno hace ese tipo de promesas para q nuestros sueños se hagan realidad. grax por comentarme y no me olvido de ti :) estare esperando tus opiniones ^^ grax! muchos besos y abrazos ^^_

ginanott: _gina! ke bueno q te guste el fic :) siempre me comentas y eso se agradece! muchos besos y abrazos para ti ^^ ves que actualize pronto? :D _

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR: 11 COMENTARIOS_

_CAPITULO DE HOY: SUPERAREMOS LA META? ^^_

_PD: no he corregido el cap otra vez! jajaja  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A YESSICA! SIEMPRE ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS, NENA! ^^ GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Danielle Finley **

Cuando desperté mire las pequeñas ventanitas de la cabaña y me percate que ya era de noche. A mi lado Scorpius seguía durmiendo. Tenía la boca levemente abierta y ambas manos juntas (como si rezara) utilizándola de almohada para el lado izquierdo de su cara. Estaba de lado hacia mí y la luz de la luna iluminaba su bello rostro.

Me quede quieto por unos minutos observándolo. Mechones de cabello rubio caían sobre sus ojos. Sus rasgos eran tan finos y aristocráticos. Realmente era un chico muy hermoso. Yo había aprendido hace muchos años que para mi la belleza no se dividía entre hombres y mujeres, entre adultos y niños, o humanos y criaturas mágicas, simplemente disfrutaba de aquella que era tan deslumbrante que podía llamar mi atención.

El sonido de su respiración calmada me provocaba paz. Estire levemente mi mano y con cuidado acaricie su mejilla, muy lentamente para que no fuera a despertar. Su piel era suave, más suave de lo que pensé. Sonreí y volví a deslizar mi mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre su pálida piel. Moví mis dedos desde casi el principio de su oreja, hasta llegar a su mentón. El soltó un suspiro y me aleje con rapidez. Un segundo después el abría sus parpados para mostrarme sus hermosos ojos grises alumbrados por la luz de la luna.

- Hola – saludo con voz soñolienta

- Hola – respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

- Recién

Scorpius bostezo y se estiro en un gesto muy poco elegante. Se sento, miro hacia las ventanas y dio un respingo.

- ¡Joder, ya es de noche!

- Si

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Deben estar buscándonos – dijo asustado

- Desperté hace poco también. Y si, deben estar buscándonos, pero no te preocupes, quizás si nos extrañan un poco no nos castiguen tanto.

Scorpius me miro con el entrecejo fruncido y se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a recostarse a mi lado.

- Bueno ¿nos vamos o que?

- ¿Quieres irte?

- Deberíamos – volvió a bostezar – además tengo hambre.

Sentí que mi estomago hacia un raro sonido.

- Si, yo también

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Luego Scorpius pregunto:

- ¿Qué haremos? Estamos muertos… nos expulsaran

- No seas pesimista.

- No es pesimismo, es sentido común, Potter

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

- ¿Hasta cuando seguirás diciéndome "Potter"? – pregunté

- Creí que así te llamabas – sonrió de lado.

- Me llamo Albus

- Prefiero "Potter"

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tenemos la suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

- Acabamos de dormir juntos, Scorpius – argumente con voz monótona.

- Eso fue un… un… Mmm… desliz – dijo dudoso.

Lance un bufido.

- Creí que seriamos amigos.

- Ya, tampoco me presiones. Aun tengo que acostumbrarme a esto – dijo -Dios, no quiero ni pensar lo que me hará mi abuelo si se entera que tengo una seudo amistad contigo.

- ¿Tanto me odia?

- No, a ti no…

- ¿Entonces a mi Padre?

- Mmm… no lo se… no estoy seguro. Pero te aseguro no es santo de su devoción. Ningún miembro de tu familia en realidad.

- Si, mi familia también aborrece un poco a la tuya, pero bue…

- ¿No te importa lo que dirán?

- Me importa la opinión de mi padre. También la de Teddy. Los demás no me interesan.

- ¿Teddy?

- Amm… es mi hermano.

- Creí que ustedes eran tres.

- Somos tres. Teddy es el ahijado de mi padre. Se crio con nosotros así que es como mi hermano.

- ¿Te refieres a Ted Lupin?

- Si, ¿Por qué? ¿le conoces?

- Lo he visto un par de veces creo. Mi abuela y su abuela son hermanas y se ven de vez en cuando.

- Ah, es cierto. ¡Tú eres primo de Ted!

- Bueno… así como que primo…

- ¿Son primos o no?

- Si, lo somos, pero no nos conocemos. Lo he visto en un par de periódicos y en las portadas de algunas revistas, pero no se nada mas sobre el.

Yo solté una carcajada.

- ¿Compras corazón de bruja? – me burlé.

- Muy chistosito, Potter – dijo ofendido – no necesito comprar la revista para saber quien sale en las portadas como el soltero mas codiciado.

Volvía a reír con fuerza.

- Si – confirme – Ted odia eso.

- Ah, por cierto. ¿Por qué te importa tanto su opinión? – pregunto Scorpius.

- Porque es mi mejor amigo.

- Am… es un poco mayor para ser tu mejor amigo ¿no crees?

- No, no lo es. Es el único con el que puedo conversar sin que salga con alguna idiotez – le conté – El, mi padre y yo somos muy unidos, los tres.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Tú no tienes hermanos?

- No, los Malfoy siempre tienen un solo hijo, por el asunto de la herencia.

- Eso es muy estúpido.

- No lo es – me contradijo – tenemos demasiado dinero, no estaría bien que los hermanos se pelearan por eso y menos aun que la fortuna de la familia se divida. ¿Quién se quedaría con Malfoy Manor?

- Eso es lo que menos importa – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ya… eso lo dices porque en tu familia son todos Gryffindor

- No veo tu punto

- En mi familia son todos Slytherin – argumentó – las serpientes son ambiciosas.

Me quede pensando en ello por unos segundos.

- Mmm… ¿y no te sientes algo… mmm… solo?

- No, estoy acostumbrado. Además mi papá siempre esta conmigo. Bueno, cuando no esta trabajando. Mi mama se queda en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, igual que mis abuelos.

- Ya… pero ¿con quien jugabas de niño?

- Con ellos. Ya te dije, ellos siempre están conmigo. Mi abuelo y mi papá me enseñaron a jugar Quidditch, mi madre me enseño a jugar ajedrez. Mi abuela me enseño las "costumbres" y todo eso. Además, tenía tutores que me enseñaban las cosas que no enseñan aquí en Hogwarts.

- Ya veo.

La familia de Scorpius era muy diferente a la mía. Nosotros éramos bastante bulliciosos y estaba lleno de niños. En cambio el estaba algo solo. Aunque dijera que su padre y los demás estaban con el me pareció un poco triste no tener alguien de tu edad con quien conversar.

- ¿En que piensas? – pregunto.

- En que nuestras familias son muy distintas – dije despacio.

- Si, lo son – confirmo

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Yo suspire y me senté.

- Ya deberíamos irnos.

- Me da miedo – dijo nervioso.

- Si, a mi también.

- Tu no tienes de que preocuparte, eres el ahijado de la directora – me espeto.

- Uff, como se nota que nunca la has visto enojada – le dije sonriendo.

El sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que la pasaras peor que yo – dijo sonriendo – vamos.

Nos pusimos de pie, tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos de la cabaña. Estaba muy oscuro pero la luz de la luna ayudaba a aplacar un poco eso. Caminamos lentamente hacia el castillo, el cual se veía majestuoso con sus ventanas iluminadas. Cuando llegamos a las enormes puertas nos sobresaltamos al oír una voz atrás de nosotros.

- Así que aquí estaban

Nos volteamos rápidamente y yo fruncí el entrecejo. Una niña delgada y de pelo negro nos miraba con aires de suficiencia.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – escupió Scorpius.

- Danielle – respondió.

- ¿Daniel no es nombre de hombre? – pregunto Scorpius volteándose hacia mi.

Ella levanto sus cejas y dijo:

- Eso es muy grosero de tu parte. Además es "Danielle" no "Daniel".

- Lo mismo – respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa malvada.

Ella lo ignoro y levantando un poco el mentón se dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Tomaron clases para ser tan idiotas o que?

- Hey – dije - ¿Por qué nos insultas?

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre irse así de la clase de pociones?

- No es tu asunto – dijo Scor agresivamente

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte tratando de suavizar los ánimos.

- Ya les dije, soy Danielle, Danielle Finley, somos compañeros de Gryffindor.

- ¿En serio? – pregunte extrañado ya que nunca había visto a la chica.

Ella rodo los ojos.

- ¿En serio? – se burlo de mi.

- Hey ¿Qué demonios quieres? Vete niña, estorbas – dijo Scorpius con un gesto de su mano.

- Todo Hogwarts los esta buscando – dijo maliciosamente – están muertos

Scorpius abrió los ojos asustado. Volteo a mirarme desesperado. Yo me mordí el labio y le pregunte a la chica:

- Amm… ¿A que te refieres con… todos, Daniel?

- ¡Es Danielle! – corrigió enojada.

- ¡Responde, niña! – ordeno el rubio.

- Profesores, prefectos, fantasmas, alumnos y si no se muestran en un par de horas serán sus padres y el ministerio – nos conto con malicia.

- Oh, maldición – dijo Malfoy horrorizado.

- Bueno, un gusto conocerlos – dijo Danielle con una sonrisa – creo que será la ultima vez que nos veamos antes de que los manden a casa en el tren de Hogwarts.

Scorpius iba a matarla.

- Si no te callas te mandare en el tren de Hogwarts directo a San Mungo – le dijo enojado.

- Ya, calmémonos – dije conciliador – será mejor que entremos, Scorpius. Mientras mas tardemos, peor se pondrá esto.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Oh ¿son amigos? – pregunto la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte ya algo enojado con la chica.

- Nada, solo vine a reírme de ustedes – respondió.

Volteé los ojos y lance un bufido.

- Vamos, Scorpius – le dije al rubio antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban por homicidio.

Scor y yo entramos al castillo con algo de miedo. Caminamos por varios minutos en silencio hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al gran comedor.

- Mmm… quizás podríamos ir a la sala común y hacer como si estuvimos allí desde el principio – dije en un intento desesperado de pasar desapercibido.

- Se darán cuenta. Apuesto a que ya nos buscaron allí.

- ¿Y a nuestra habitación?

- También…

Tomamos aliento y cuando iba a abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor vi como estas se abrían desde adentro haciéndonos retroceder unos pasos. Nos quedamos de pie completamente congelados.

Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom y Marianne Middleton caminaban hacia nosotros con rostro serio y enfadado. Se detuvieron a unos pasos y nos miraron fijamente. Sentí a Scorpius tensarse al lado mío y tragar sonoramente.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto mi madrina.

- Buenas noches, Profesora – dije diplomáticamente.

Ella alzo las cejas y me miro seriamente.

- Potter, Malfoy – su voz daba miedo – síganme a mi oficina.

Y sin más comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida inmediatamente por los otros dos profesores. Yo mire a Scorpius que tenia un gesto de dolor en su cara y los seguimos en silencio. El trayecto se me hizo cortísimo.

Cuando entramos en la oficina me entro el pánico. ¿Acaso minerva se olvidaría que soy su ahijado y me expulsaría? ¡No podía irme ahora de Hogwarts! No ahora que Scor y yo al fin somos amigos…

- Bien – comenzó la directora fríamente – quiero que me digan ahora mismo donde diablos estuvieron todo el día.

- Amm… estuvimos en… - empecé yo

- El bosque – dijo de pronto Scorpius

Yo lo mire sorprendido, ya que no habíamos estado allí. Supuse que el no quería que se supiera la ubicación de la cabaña.

- Si – corroboré – estuvimos en el bosque.

- Aja – dijo mi madrina - ¿Y acaso se olvidaron que el bosque esta "P-R-O-H-I-B-I-D-O"?

- Nosotros…

- Nosotros solo queríamos estar lejos del castillo – respondí

- ¿Y se puede saber porque? – pregunto Neville seriamente.

Yo mire a Middleton y sonreí con sarcasmo.

- ¿Acaso no les conto lo que paso en clase de pociones, Profesora?

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

- Claro que se los conté, niño insolente.

- Jamás espere esto de ti, Albus – dijo mi madrina con voz desilusionada.

Yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué no lo esperaste de mí? ¿Qué esperabas? Qué me quedara callado mientras esta mujer…

- ¡Exacto! – respondió enojada - ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insolente con la profesora Middleton? ¡Ella lleva años trabajando en Hogwarts y tú la insultas sin razón y luego te vas de clases con el insolente de Malfoy!

- ¡¿Sin ninguna razón? – espete enojado - ¡Claro que tenia una razón! ¡Que diablos te conto esta mujer!

- ¡No me tutees, soy la directora, Potter!

- ¡¿Si? ¡Pues también eres mi madrina! ¡Deberías escuchar mi versión antes de creerle a esta hipócrita! – dije señalando a Middleton.

- ¡Albus! – dijo Neville sorprendido.

- ¿Me escucharas o no? – le dije enojado a mi madrina mirándola fijamente.

Ella correspondió mi mirada con gesto serio e impenetrable.

- Hay testigos, Albus. Testigos que corroboran que tu y el señor Malfoy insultaron a la profesora sin ninguna razón aparente y abandonaron el aula después – dijo lentamente.

- ¿Testigos? – pregunto Scorpius

- Si, testigos Malfoy – respondió Neville – Todos los alumnos del salón (tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin) corroboraron las palabras de la profesora Middleton. Incluso tus primas, Albus.

Yo me quede sorprendido. Me sentí enojado y traicionado. Sentía la rabia crecer sobre mí y apreté mis puños firmemente.

- Ella empezó a molestarme – dijo Scorpius de pronto.

Yo lo mire y lo vi tan enojado como yo, pero al menos intentaba calmarse.

- ¡Claro que no, niño mentiroso! – espeto Middleton

- Lo hizo – corroboré – insulto a Scorpius y a su familia. No lo dejaba en paz, por eso yo intervine. Porque ya era demasiado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto mi madrina frunciendo en entrecejo.

- ¡No le crea, Minerva! – dijo desesperada Middleton.

- Estamos diciendo la verdad – intervino Scor – Ella empezó a hablar mal de mi abuelo y dijo que todos en mi familia eran unos asesinos y cosas así.

- Además empezó a intimidarlo preguntándole cosas que no podría saber un chico de once años – argumente – ¡era contenido de quinto año!

- No es verdad, Directora – contradijo Middleton – usted ya escucho a los otros estudiantes. Ellos solo intentan desacreditarme y dejarme mal con usted. Además, si son tan inocentes como dicen ¿Por qué escaparon y se escondieron en vez de denunciar la situación? – agrego maliciosamente.

Yo me quede callado. No sabia que responder ante eso, era un buen argumento.

- Ya se lo dijimos – respondió Scorpius dirigiéndose a la mujer – porque no queríamos estar cerca suyo ni de nadie. No queríamos estar en este castillo lleno de prejuiciosos.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos. – Buena respuesta – pensé.

- Es evidente que el chico miente, Minerva – intervino Neville – Y lo peor es que esta influyendo a Albus a mentir.

Yo lo mire enojado.

- ¡Eso no es así!

- Albus, tranquilízate – dijo Neville – no seas castigado si admites que Malfoy te obligo a mentir.

- ¡PERO SI EL NO ME HA OBLIGADO A NADA! – grite desesperado – ¡FUI YO EL QUE LO SACO DE CLASES DESPUES DE QUE ESTA MUJER LO INSULTARA DE ESA FORMA!

- ¡No grites, Albus! – dijo mi madrina elevando la voz.

- ¡Pero es que…! – comencé yo hasta que…

TOC-TOC

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia la puerta.

TOC-TOC-TOC

- Adelante – dijo mi madrina extrañada.

La puerta se abrió y yo mire asombrado. Daniel estaba con gesto distraído en la puerta. Entro confianzudamente y se sentó frente a la directora, la cual miraba a la chica estupefacta.

- Eh… ¿Qué desea, Señorita…?

- Finley, Danielle Finley – dijo sonriendo

- Srta. Finley – concedió la directora con voz seria – no se si se abra dado cuenta, pero estamos ocupados aquí.

- Lo se – contesto la niña, aun sonriendo.

Todos en la sala se miraron confundidos.

- Bien, entonces váyase – ordeno mi madrina.

- Oh, no puedo – dijo Danielle negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Estas loca o que niña? – dijo Middleton – ¡Lárgate!

- No, no me iré – respondió distraídamente. Luego nos miro a mi y a Scorpius y dijo - Hola

Yo la mire estupefacto. Scorpius estaba quieto como una estatua con la boca ligeramente abierta, anonadado. De pronto, lo entendí. Mire a Scorpius y al captar su atención lance una mirada de reojo hacia Daniel. Después de todo, Danielle Finley era una Gryffindor… una Gryffindor que había estado en la clase de pociones de esta mañana.

- Tengo algo que decir – dijo la chica aun sonriendo.

- Hable pronto para que deje de interrumpirnos, Finley – ordeno Neville.

- Si, profesor – asintió la chica – le mintieron – agrego mirando a la directora.

Esta abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Le mintieron – dijo simplemente – hoy en clases todos le dijeron que la profesora Middleton había sido "insultada" sin razón por estos dos – nos señalo con su pulgar – pero era mentira – continuo – solo dijeron eso para defender a la profesora Middleton y porque todos odian a Malfoy y quieren que lo expulsen.

Mi madrina miro a la chica sorprendida.

- Bueno, eso y los cincuenta puntos para cada casa que ofreció la profesora para que la apoyaran en su mentira – conto la chica.

La profesora Middleton dio unos pasos hacia atrás y balbuceó:

- ¡Eso… eso es mentira, Minerva!

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo la chica ofendida - ¿Me esta llamando mentirosa? - La chica la miro con ojos entrecerrados – yo estaba ahí ¿recuerda?

McGonagall miro fijamente a la chica.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – le pregunto

- La profesora estaba pasando la lista de asistencia y al llegar al nombre de Malfoycillo - Scorpius bufó – le pregunto si era familiar de un tal Louis Malfoy…

- ¡Lucius! – corrigió Malfoy enojado. Yo contuve una risita.

- Ese mismo – dijo la chica con energía – y Scorpion le dijo que era su nieto…

- ¡Es Scorpius!

- ¡Cállese, Sr. Malfoy¡ – ordeno mi madrina – déjenos escuchar

- Bueno, le dijo que era su nieto y la profesora culpo al hombre de haber matado a su hija hace cinco años.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy mato a una niña hace cinco años?

- ¡Claro que no! – defendió Scorpius a su abuelo.

- Madrina – intervine – lo que Daniel quiere decir - Danielle estuvo apunto de corregirme pero Minerva la callo con un gesto - es que la profesora Middleton culpo al abuelo de Scorpius de haber entrado hace veinte años a su casa y haber matado a su hija de cinco años. Scorpius le dijo que eso no tenia nada que ver con el, que el no era su abuelo y que este ya había pagado por sus errores, pero la profesora siguió incomodándolo con comentarios acerca de su familia. Comentarios que me parecen muy poco afortunados para una sala de clases y sobretodo muy crueles para hacerle a un niño de once años.

Mire directamente a los ojos de mi madrina. Ella parecía confundida y algo abatida por mi relato.

- ¡Yo no podría haberlo contado mejor! – dijo Danielle sonriente.

Malfoy la miro con enojo.

- Eso es evidente – añadió.

- ¿Es verdad, Marianne? – pregunto lentamente Minerva.

La profesora Middleton miro con aprehensión a mi madrina pero no respondió su pregunta.

- Estoy dispuesto a tomar Veritaserum para demostrarlo – insistí.

La directora volvió a mirar a su colega a los ojos. La mujer, viéndose atrapada, asintió lentamente.

Mi madrina puso sus manos en su cara y suspiro con cansancio. Luego me miro a los ojos y vio mi mirada desilusionada e hizo una mueca.

- Salgan todos – ordeno – mas tarde hablaremos tú y yo, Marianne – añadió dirigiéndose a la profesora de pociones.

- Aun así ellos fueron irrespetuosos, Minerva – argumento Middleton

- Mas tarde hablaremos – respondió seriamente McGonagall.

Cuando nos íbamos llendo, Minerva volvió a hablar.

- Potter y Malfoy, ustedes no. Siéntense – ordeno.

Scorpius se mordió el labio ligeramente y asintió. Juntos nos dirigimos a los asientos frente al escritorio de la directora.

- Lo lamento – dijo la mujer después de que todos abandonaran el despacho.

- ¡¿Lo lamentas? – repetí enojado.

- Albus…

- ¡Debiste creerme! – le espete enojado - ¡Se supone que eres mi Madrina!

- Acá en el colegio soy la Directora – argumento – afuera soy tu madrina.

- ¡Claro! – ironice – gracias por la confianza.

- Albus, no seas injusto – me regaño - ¿Qué querías que pensara si te desapareces así?

- Al menos podrías haberte preocupado… - empecé

- ¡¿Y crees que no lo hice? – pregunto enojada la directora.

- ¡No lo parece!

Ambos estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra conversación que no notamos la incomodidad de Scorpius.

- Amm… ¿puedo irme? – interrumpió.

Ambos lo miramos un momento y luego mi madrina respondió:

- No, señor Malfoy. Le debo una disculpa – el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido – lamento que haya tenido que pasar eso en clases. No puedo hacer nada para repararlo, solo puedo asegurarle que no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

- Ya era hora de que alguien se disculpara – dije irónico.

- Potter – murmuro Scorpius tranquilizándome. Luego se dirigió a la profesora – Esta bien, profesora. Es solo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Ya es lo suficientemente molesto tener que aguantar al resto de mis compañeros, creo que tener que soportar ese trato por parte del profesorado es demasiado incluso para mi.

- Y lo entiendo, Sr. Malfoy. Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Mis sinceras disculpas. Me comprometo con usted y le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

Scorpius asintió.

- Bueno, aun así sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo esto contigo, Albus – comento mi madrina.

- Bueno, el me defendió – contesto rápidamente Scor.

Mi madrina me miro. Yo le devolví la mirada furioso.

- ¿Y porque? – me pregunto directamente.

- ¿Pensabas que me quedaría callado ante tal injusticia? – pregunte.

Ella sonrió.

- A veces te pareces tanto a tu padre…

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto negativo con mi cabeza.

- No se trata de valentía – le dije – Scorpius es mi amigo.

La directora alzo las cejas mirándonos a ambos. Luego se mordió el labio brevemente y asintió.

- Entiendo. Bueno, váyanse a sus habitaciones.

- No hemos comido – dijo Albus

- Me asegurare de que les dejen comida en su habitación.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Albus… - llamo la directora.

- ¿Si?

- Perdóname – dijo en voz baja.

Yo me voltee y mire su rostro abatido. Luego camine rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado. Me incline y la bese en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes – susurre.

Ella me sonrió y acaricio mi rostro. Luego me hizo un gesto para que siguiera a Scorpius. El me miro un poco sorprendido por las muestras de cariño que acaba de ver y yo le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunte

- Si, todo bien – respondió sonriéndome también.

Y juntos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación en la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

**OTRO CAPI LARGO ^^ DAME UN COMENTARIO O TENDRE QUE LLORAR :(**


	11. Año I, Capitulo 11

_Hola a todos! nuevo capitulo... oh si! :D_

_espero que les guste ^^ me diverti nuevamente escribiendolo :)_

_les di en el gusto a varios.. asi que espero comentarios ^^_

_puse varias cosas que me habian pedido en los Reviews... asi q espero q haya kedado bn :P_

_quiero decirles que me alegra mucho que les haya gustado Danielle :P es una buena chica jajaja ahora sabremos mas sobre ella. _

_Primero respondere los Reviews y luego les dire algo de "suma importancia" xD_

Yessica: _holaa! aca en este cap te respondo varias preguntas :P me alegra q te haya gustado el capi anterior! ^^ Neville... uff... Minerva... Awwww jajajaja que bueno q te gusto Daniel! :D gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el prox ^^_

Bertha: _hola nena! que bueno es leerte de nuevo! me temo q no podemos echar a la profe de pociones, pero estoy segura q McGonagall la regañara mucho ¬¬ jajaja Rose y Roxanne son unas pesadas ¬¬ no entienden a Albus. Me alegra q te divirtieras con Daniel ^^ grax por leerme y por comentarme!_

mickaelle: _Hey nena! bienvenida al fic! me alegra mucho q te guste ^^ yo actualizo muy rapido la verdad.. excepto cuando tengo examenes pero ahora toy de vacaciones ^^ abrazos y gracias por leerme y comentarme ^^_

Ranes: _Hola! me alegra saber q te gusto daniel jajaja no sabes como me rei cuando escribi esa parte ^^ es bueno saber q le saque una carcajada a alguien tambien jajaja muchos besos y abrazos! espero q andes bien :D y como siempre... grax por comentar_

dospiesizquierdos: _Volviste! no sabes cuanto me alegra! espero q andes bien :D me alegra q te guste Scor :P Rose ¬¬ sin comentarios jajaja no he visto eso de Sunny y las estrellas pero lo buscare :P Grax por comentar!_

con fundido: _olis! que bueno q te gusto el cap ^^ te agradesco que comentes :D es bueno saber q les gusta en fanfic u.u nos vemos en el prox ^^ _

_QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN COMENTADO! SE HAN SUPERADO A USTEDES MISMOS! ^^_

_Capitulo 9: 11 comentarios_

_Capitulo 10: **16 comentarios! **_

_**GRACIAS! Superaremos la meta en este cap? espero que si ^^ me pone muy feliz :D  
**_

_los quiere_

_Lady Sami _

_PD: si... otra vez no corregi el cap...mas ratito lo corrijo xD  
_

_

* * *

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: ** TENGO NUEVO FANFIC, EL CUAL ES UN REGALO PARA TODOS USTEDES, ES DECIR, PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES DE DIFFERENT. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**SE LLAMA THIS CHARMING MAN (UN HOMBRE ENCANTADOR) Y TRATA SOBRE HARRY Y DRACO. OTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR! QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ESTARE ESPERANDO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS ^^ ACA LES DEJO EL LINK **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6662398 / 1 / This _ Charming _ Man

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Los tres mosqueteros **

No podía creer que ya llevara más de tres semanas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Realmente se me estaba pasado rápido. Quizás se debía a que la estoy pasando genial en este castillo. Admito que al principio me sentía un poco solo, pero ahora que cuento las veinticuatro horas del día con la compañía del rubio mas apuesto de todo el castillo, no puedo quejarme ¿no es así?

Desde aquella fatídica huida de Scorpius y yo las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Recuerdo que el día posterior a ello la profesora McGonagall dio un discurso en el desayuno expresando su profunda desilusión por el comportamiento de los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Aquello me hizo sentir mejor, aunque veía las miradas de odio de mis demás compañeros cuando fueron descontados 80 puntos del marcador de ambas casas (los cincuenta que había ofrecido Middleton por mentir y otros treinta de castigo). Eso extrañamente no me importaba, no me sentía parte de Gryffindor como los demás alumnos, y no sentía euforia alguna ante la posibilidad de ganar la copa de las casas.

Scorpius se sentía igual de desanimado que yo en ese aspecto. El trataba de olvidar a menudo que estaba en la casa de los leones. De echo, muchas veces insistía en que deberíamos formar una casa aparte el y yo, cosa que me hacia reír bastante ante la posibilidad de que nos dieran una torre solo para nosotros dos.

El otro conflicto dentro de los Gryffindor fue ni más ni menos que el personaje mas extraño que había conocido en mi vida. Daniel Finley era casi tan odiada como nosotros. En el mismo discurso la directora le otorgo quince puntos para Gryffindor por haber tenido la valentía de contar la verdad. Extrañamente, los demás parecieron furiosos por ello y no se alegraron por haber mermado aunque sea en quince puntos los ochenta perdidos. Algunos la llamaban traidora por los pasillos, cosa que a la chica no podía importarle menos, ya que los ignoraba con mucho éxito o simplemente se plantaba frente a los que la insultaban y les decía "¡Hola!" dejando a sus receptores un poco descolocados.

Scorpius no podía odiarla más. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos con ella en los pasillos de Hogwarts, era un plus para que el rubio se pasara la siguiente media hora hablando de lo desquiciada que se encontraba la chica. Yo tampoco me quejaba, escuchar a Scor hablando de ella era media hora de risas aseguradas por mi parte.

- ¡Te juro que si no se calla en diez segundos mis oídos explotaran! – se quejo un día en la clase de astronomía, después de que la chica se pasara el resto de la hora comentando lo brillante que se veía Marte hoy.

Por otra parte, mi familia y yo estábamos intensamente enojados. Rose y Roxanne no me hablaban para nada. Yo tampoco quería arreglar las cosas, me sentía muy traicionado y no quería volver a dirigirles la palabra el resto de mi vida. James y Fred se acercaron un día solo para decirme lo desilusionados que estaban de que un "Potter" se juntara con "Scorius". Malfoy, que había estado conmigo en ese momento, casi se abalanza sobre ellos para golpearlos cuando escucho su "aristocrático y elegante" nombre ridiculizado con la palabra "escoria". Yo solo pude decirles que se largaran y nos dejaran en paz, amenazando una vez mas con escribir a mi padre. James al oír eso dijo una frase que me hizo preocuparme un poco: - "¿Acaso crees que el estará orgulloso de ver como te involucras con la descendencia de aquellos que mataron a tantas personas que él amaba? – Al oír eso Scorpius se había tensado un poco y yo solo masculle un "Lárgate" dirigido a mi hermano. Aquel simple comentario había provocado que Scor estuviera serio todo el día por lo cual tuve que asegurarme de aclararlo.

- Oye, Scorpius… - comencé - ¿Estas enojado o que?

- No, Potter, no estoy enojado – respondió con lentitud.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada… - dijo – Es solo que…

Se quedo callado unos instantes.

- ¿Qué? – le urgí a continuar.

- Es solo que tu hermano tiene razón… - contesto – tu padre no estará feliz con esto y lo sabes bien.

- Estas equivocado – rebatí – mira, tu no conoces a mi padre y James no lo conoce tan bien como yo. Estoy seguro que el entenderá. Le escribiré y le contare todo, ya veras como tengo razón.

Scorpius hizo una mueca

- Eso espero – contesto.

Y eso hice. Le envié una carta a mi padre, porque aunque no se lo quería decir a Scor estaba un poco preocupado con las palabras de James. Mi carta decía mas o menos así:

_Querido Papá:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. Los primeros días aquí han sido un poco difíciles. Al principio me sentía un poco solo, ya que tenia la sensación de que todos querían ser mis amigos solo por ser tu hijo, y tu sabes que odio eso. Se que en mi primera carta no te conté mucho, aparte de que estoy en Gryffindor y que no me gusta mucho estar aquí, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco. _

_Estoy seguro que James o alguno de mis primos ya te habrán contado lo que sucede conmigo. Pero no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada, es por eso que te lo contare desde el principio. _

_Cuando llegue a Hogwarts, lo primero que hice fue darme cuenta que aquí todo esta dividido entre "Seguidores de Potter" y "el resto". Como comprenderás, el grupo de seguidores de Potter es el más concurrido y su cabecilla es, obviamente, James. _

_Cuando fuimos en los botes se armo un gran alboroto. Un tipo llamado Nott estaba quejándose porque el hijo de Draco Malfoy se había sentado con ellos. Incluso lo llamo traidor y ese tipo de cosas. La verdad fue bastante desagradable. Yo le dije a Scorpius que se sentara en mi bote, porque me pareció muy injusto que nadie lo dejara sentarse. O eran los que lo llamaban traidor porque su familia traiciono a Voldemort o eran los que lo llamaban mortifago. _

_Como podrás estar imaginando, al llegar al castillo todo se volvió mil veces peor. Cuando fue al taburete para ser seleccionado a una casa le gritaron de todo. Fue bastante molesto. Y a que no adivinas que paso… ¡el chico resulto ser un Gryffindor! Si, como lo oyes, el hijo de Draco Malfoy es un valiente y caballeroso león. Como te podrás imaginar no fue bienvenido en la mesa Gryffindor, aunque te aseguro que el tampoco quería ir allí. _

_Cuando fui seleccionado me senté a su lado, pese a las quejas de los demás. Todos se alejaban de el como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo ¡Fue patético!... pero bueno, lo hice, y cuando llegamos a los dormitorios el chico con el que compartía habitación tampoco quiso dormir con el. Adivinaras lo que hice… si… ahora duermo con Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Fueron avanzando los días y las cosas se ponían aun peor. Déjame añadir que estoy bastante desilusionado del Tío Neville, porque es muy injusto con el chico. También esta la profesora de Pociones, Marianne Middleton, que se puso en plena clase a decirle que su abuelo había matado a su hija y que toda su familia eran unos asesinos. En los pasillos no lo dejan en paz, es realmente cansador…_

_Bueno, después del incidente en pociones, en el cual me vi en la obligación de intervenir a favor de Scorpius, el y yo nos hicimos amigos. Se que nadie lo entiende, pero si tan solo conocieras al chico papá, es realmente adorable jaja _

_Es una muy buena persona y también es muy inteligente. Se destaca sobre todo en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y me hace mucho reír. Nos pasamos todo el día juntos, ya que el resto de Hogwarts nos odia un poco. Pero a mi no me importa, porque tener un amigo verdadero vale mas que tener a mil falsos que solo están conmigo por mi apellido. _

_Tengo que admitirte que fui yo el que se acerco a el. El parecía querer pasar desapercibido para todo el mundo para que lo dejaran en paz, e incluso insistió mucho en que ser su amigo no me traería beneficios, pero eso no me importo, porque el realmente vale la pena. _

_Se que te enojaras porque estoy peleado con la mayoría de mi familia, pero comprenderás que no puedo perdonar que mis primas mientan en mi contra para perjudicar a Scorpius o que mi hermano este empujándonos por los pasillos e insultándonos cada vez que tiene oportunidad e influya en los demás para que hagan lo mismo. _

_También quiero contarte que conocimos a una chica muy extraña. Su nombre es Danielle Finley, pero la llamamos Daniel para molestarla (es una especie de lucha privada entre Scorpius y ella que yo debo apoyar). La chica fue la única que nos defendió y conto la verdad sobre lo que paso en la clase de pociones, ya que casi nos expulsan por ello. Sinceramente la chica es un poco rarita, pero a mi me hace mucho reír con sus excentricidades. Además, jamás pensé que pudiera haber alguien (aparte de mi mismo) que irritara tanto a Scorpius. Sus constantes peleas me divierten mucho. He llegado a pensar que la chica hace todo lo posible por molestarnos, pero no puedo evitar reírme de ello. Es que son geniales peleando, papá jaja_

_Se que al principio estarás un poco dudoso, pero tengo tanta certeza de que Scor es una buena persona, que estoy dispuesto a presentártelo en navidad si te parece necesario. _

_Mis días aquí sin el fueron solitarios, tristes y aburridos. Casi pensé en abandonar e irme a tu lado. Extraño sentirte conmigo, sentirme en tus brazos y escuchar tu voz tranquilizadora por las noches antes de dormir. Extraño conversar con Teddy y escuchar música juntos. Confió en ti papa, es por eso que puedo decirte que a pesar de lo mal que lo pase los primeros días en este lugar, ahora no concebiría una vida sin Hogwarts, o mas bien, sin Scorpius y sus bromas. _

_Ojala nos veamos pronto. Te amo tanto… _

_Albus S. Potter. _

_PD: La lechuza que te esta enviando mis cartas se llama Érato y pertenece a Scorpius. Trátala con cariño y dale de beber y comer, por favor. _

Bueno, se que la carta fue muy larga, pero debía explicarle bien las cosas a mi papá. Después de escribirla me sentí mas tranquilo y note que Scorpius también. Le pregunte si había escrito a su padre y me dijo que lo había echo y que le había contado todo lo que estaba pasando. Yo me asombre un poco porque pensé que me mantendría oculto a mí y a los constantes acosos y bromas por parte del alumnado, pero esta fue su respuesta:

- Debía contarle todo, Albus. Es la única manera de que entienda realmente porque tú y yo somos amigos.

Y si… me pareció sensato. Después de todo había aprendido que los Malfoy son algo perseguidos y su padre podría pensar que mi interés se debía a una trampa. Me moría de ganas de leer la carta de Scor, pero no me atrevía a pedírsela o a preguntarle en extenso lo que había escrito en ella. Sin embargo, cuando una mañana Érato llego con la respuesta del Señor Malfoy, la sonrisa de Scorpius en el desayuno (la cual no se desvaneció durante todo el día) fue respuesta suficiente para mí. Aquella vez me miro a los ojos al terminar de leer, me sonrió y me dijo:

- Todo bien

Y yo sabia que era verdad. Que todo estaba bien para nosotros, porque cuando Érato trajo la respuesta de mi padre, yo también había sonreído como idiota todo el día.

_Querido Albus:_

_¡¿ERES AMIGO DE SCORPIUS MALFOY?_

_Jajajajajajaja_

_¡Perdón, tenia que decirlo! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Cada día me sorprendes más jajajaja _

_Si hubieses visto la cara de tu madre y de los demás Weasley cuando se enteraron. Me tuviste con ataque de risa a mí y a Teddy al menos dos horas completas. Yo odiaba que me dijeran esto cuando iba a la escuela, pero eres un jodido héroe, Al. ¿Así que defendiendo al chico desamparado? Jajajajaja_

_No puedo regañarte, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Aun me rio cada vez que recuerdo sus expresiones, los dejaste perplejos jajajaja _

_Ay, Albus… ¿Qué puedo decirte?_

_Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado un amigo, incluso si este tiene apellido Malfoy. Se muy bien lo mucho que te cuesta relacionarte con las personas extrañas (e incluso con tu misma familia), por eso estoy orgulloso de ti. Espero conocer algún día a Scorpius. No por desconfianza sino porque realmente me intriga. Debe ser muy especial si logro atraer tu atención. Confió en tu criterio y si me dices que es un buen chico entonces yo pensare lo mismo de el. Me alegra que te sientas a gusto Hogwarts. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, hijo. Pero el saber que te estas divirtiendo en grande me hace muy feliz. No te preocupes por los demás. Tú sigue tu vida tranquilo y cuando llegue navidad ya hablaremos todos juntos sobre esto y yo te apoyare ¿ok? _

_Por otra parte, realmente me parece injusto que Malfoy tenga que pasar por esto. Es un niño aun y el no tiene la culpa del pasado. Me alegra que estés allí apoyándolo. No esperaba menos de ti. Ted dice que también quiere conocer al chico y que le dijeras a Malfoy que tuviera cuidado con TUS intenciones ocultas. La verdad no entendí eso, pero me obligo a escribirlo. Oh vamos ¿Qué intenciones ocultas puedes tener tú Albus con Scorpius Malfoy aparte de ser amigos? Creo que Ted enloqueció. _

_Te extraño mucho hijo. Ojala nunca hubieses crecido y no tendrías que separarte de mi nunca. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela. Aunque estemos lejos seguimos siendo uno solo. Si quieres hablarme ve donde Minerva y utiliza la chimenea. Así podremos conversar. _

_Te envió algo que de seguro hará tu estadía en Hogwarts mas entretenida. Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie de la familia que lo tienes y si le contaras a alguien externo a nosotros, que sea solo gente de confianza. _

_Cuídate. Te extraño y te amo también. _

_No olvides que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. _

_Gracias por confiar siempre en mí. _

_Harry J. Potter. _

_PD: Érato es muy linda y agradable._

_PD2: Le di de comer y beber _

_PD3: Creo que Érato odia a Ginny porque cuando dijo un comentario algo pesado sobre los Malfoy la picoteo muy feo en el dedo. _

_PD4: Ginny aun no me perdona que me haya reído de eso. _

Y bueno, así pasaron mis primeras tres semanas en el castillo. No puedo quejarme. Scor y yo somos amigos (aunque seguía diciéndome Potter), mi papa y Teddy me apoyan y las clases son muy divertidas gracias a Scorpius (ya que no me enseñaban nada que no hubiese sabido ya).

Ahora mismo me dirijo a la clase de encantamientos con Scor a mi lado. Ha estado los últimos quince minutos argumentando porque es mejor ser cazador que buscador y yo peleo con el, porque simplemente me gusta hacerlo.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué puede tener de entretenido quedarse como idiota buscando una pelotita? - pregunto

- Bueno, ahí demuestras tu habilidad, tus reflejos

- ¡Pero siendo cazador también puedes hacerlo!

- Bueee… sinceramente no me gusta mucho el Quidditch, Scorpius – le dije

- ¡¿Qué? Definitivamente tú estás loco – expreso.

- El Quidditch no es lo mas importante del mundo, Scor

- ¿Y que son? ¿Las pociones? – pregunto maliciosamente.

- No, tampoco. Pero son mucho más interesantes.

- Yo lo único que tengo seguro con respecto a pociones es que tendré las peores calificaciones de la clase – especulo algo enojado.

- Claro que no, serás el mejor, ya lo veras.

- Nadie puede ser el mejor en nuestro curso mientras estés tu allí, Potter

- Yo no cuento, Malfoy – le conteste – ni siquiera me evaluaran igual que ustedes, así que no tiene sentido.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, de hecho, mis evaluaciones consisten en proveer a la enfermería de las pociones necesarias.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que injusticia!

- Si quieres cambiamos – le dije divertido

- Si, claro. Ya oíste a Middleton, no puedo diferenciar siquiera entre una raíz de valeriana y otra de no se que.

Yo solté una carcajada.

- Joo ¡estoy seguro que me reprobara!

- No lo hará, yo te enseñaré.

- Lo ultimo que me faltaba. Clases extras de pociones – dijo con desesperación.

- No seas exagerado, Scor – dije riendo.

- Oh, perdón mi exageramiento, Gran Maestro de las Grandes Pociones – dijo irónico.

- ¡El quinto del mundo, no lo olvides! – dije con entusiasmo.

Scorpius me miro con estupefacción unos segundos y luego estallo en carcajadas.

- ¡Y el más joven! - me apoyo

- ¡Y el más guapo! – seguí

- Bueno, tampoco exageremos… - empezó Scorpius con voz seria antes de empezar a reír de nuevo.

- ¡Hey! – le dije riendo también mientas lo golpeaba con el codo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Oh, Potter, ¿Por qué eres tan guapo? – dijo dramáticamente.

- Seria bueno que lo admitieras – dije sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

- Ahggg ¡Potter! ¡No hagas eso! – dijo haciendo un gesto de asco.

A mi ya me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme cuando vi pasar a mi lado a una chica bajita y delgada.

- ¡Hey, Finley! – la llame

- ¡No la llames! – susurro Scor desesperado.

- Tarde – le respondí con una sonrisa.

La chica se acerco a nosotros.

- Hola – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Hola, Daniel ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien ¿y tu?

- De maravilla – respondí con una sonrisa – Te quería preguntar algo.

- Si, dime

- Es que Scorpius y yo estamos discutiendo sobre algo de suma importancia – le dije con voz seria.

- ¿Scorpius? ¿Quién es ese? – dijo la chica haciéndose la tonta.

- El que esta al lado mío – dije tratando de contener la risa.

Ella miro a Scorpius y luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa como si no lo hubiese visto.

- ¡Oh, Scorpion! ¡Estas aquí! – dijo con entusiasmo como si estuviera apunto de lanzarse a sus brazos.

- Si D-A-N-I-E-L, estoy aquí – respondió enojado Scor.

- Oh, no te había visto, es que eres tan rubio – comento la chica sonriendo.

Scorpius volteo los ojos.

- Olvídame, niña – dijo con voz resignada.

- Oh, lo intentare. Pero no estoy segura de conseguirlo. Es que eres tan guapo – dijo con voz soñadora.

Yo no pude más. Solté una carcajada monumental y Scorpius me miro con rabia.

- Admítelo que es chistosa – dije entre risas.

- Si, si, muy chistosa – respondió Scor de mal humor.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Potty? – pregunto la chica.

- Ah, es que Scorpius dice que yo no soy guapo – dije con falsa tristeza – y quería preguntarte tu opinión – agregue aguantando la risa.

Scorpius me miraba como si yo estuviera loco y la chica parecía querer seguirme el juego.

- Ay, Albus… - dijo con la misma voz soñadora de antes – tu eres perfecto. Tus ojos, tu boca, tu inteligencia… todo exactamente como tiene que estar.

- ¿En serio? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – dijo la chica sonriéndome.

- Ves, Scor – dije asintiendo – tienes que admitirlo.

- No admitiré nada – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Oh, vamos, Scorpion – dijo la chica – tienes que admitirlo. ¡mira sus brillantes ojos verdes!

- Mis ojos son grises ¿y que? – dijo rencoroso

- Oh, Albus, creo que Scorpion esta celoso de nuestra relación.

Yo no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de horror que puso Malfoy ante las palabras de la chica.

- No te preocupes, cariño – siguió la chica – si quieres te invitamos. ¡Seriamos como los tres mosqueteros!

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Una enfermedad? – pregunto Scorpius con cara de asco.

- Oh ¿nunca han oído de los tres mosqueteros?

- No

- Si – dije yo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una novela muggle – explique

- Si, ves, nosotros tres somos los tres mosqueteros – dijo la chica sonriente.

- Si hubieran mosqueteros seriamos solo dos – dijo maliciosamente Scor.

- No te excluyas a ti mismo, querido – respondió la chica aun sonriendo.

Malfoy bufó.

- Te detesto – dijo con rencor

- Es mutuo - respondió la chica.

- Ya, ya, cálmense – intervine – bueno ¿entonces somos los tres mosqueteros?

- Si, ya sabes… "¡Todos para uno!" – grito en voz muy alta

- ¡Y uno para todos! – respondí yo antes de volver a reírme del desconcierto de Scorpius.

- Ustedes están locos – comento Scorpius negando con la cabeza.

- Por cierto ¿eres hija de muggles? – pregunte a Daniel

- Sip

- Se nota – comento Scor

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella mirándolo

- Porque nos hablas– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tiene razón – confirme mirando a Daniel – si supieras de nosotros ni nos hablarías, como hacen todos aquí.

- Oh… yo se – contradijo la chica.

- ¿Sabes? – pregunto Scor

- Si, lo de la guerra y eso. Que en tu familia son mormifagos...

- ¡Mortifagos! - corrigio Scorpius

- ... Unas chicas me lo dijeron después de que los defendí - nos conto - Creo que lo hicieron para que me sintiera culpable por haber delatado a Middleton.

- Ah… - dijo Scorpius

- También dijeron que tu padre había derrotado al mago ese – continuo la chica dirigiéndose a mi.

- Si, eso paso.

- ¿Entonces porque nos hablas? – pregunto Scorpius algo perspicaz.

- ¿Por qué no les hablaría? Eso paso hace años – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – yo ni siquiera sabia que este mundo existía. Además, me parece estúpido porque tú ni siquiera nacías cuando eso ocurrió. Y si un Potter puede ser tu amigo ¿porque tengo yo que dejar de hablarte o insultarte por ser quien eres?

Scorpius se quedo sin palabras. Miraba a la chica de forma extraña y esta le correspondió la mirada. De pronto llego el profesor Flitwick y nos ordeno a todos entrar al aula. Cuando fuimos a buscar asientos vi de reojo como Scorpius tomaba el codo de la chica y la dirigía a nuestra misma mesa. Sonreí porque sabía que nadie aparte de nosotros le hablaba a Daniel.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick estaba dando las instrucciones, escuche como Scorpius nos susurraba a ambos:

- ¿Cómo era eso de los tres mosqueteros?

Daniel me miro y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa que yo devolví. Y más contento que nunca me dispuse a escuchar la historia que, en susurros, le relataba la chica a Scorpius.

* * *

**¿CONTRIBUYES A PASAR LA META DE LOS 16 COMENTARIOS? ESTE TAMBIEN FUE UN CAP LARGO ^^ TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO! :)**


	12. Año I, Capitulo 12

_hola a todos!_

_uuff.. se que tarde muchisimo! pero les sere sincera..._

_no estaba inspirada. Intente escribir tres veces el capitulo y me quedaba pesimo y lo borraba u.u_

_lo lamento. lamento la espera, no volvera a ocurrir._

_Por otra parte, realmente quiero agradecer los comentarios. En serio... ustedes se pasan de buenos conmigo u.u_

_ni siquiera escribo tan bien.. y me llenan de comentarios.. lo agradesco. Me motiva mucho.. me hace muy feliz._

_Respuesta a comentarios: _

Yessica: Nena! como estas? me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y sobre todo que te haya echo reir :D Ya mas adelante sabremos mas sobre Teddy, es un personaje importante en esta historia ^^ Jooo... hasta yo amo a Erato jajaja si pudiera yo tambien la picotearia xD gracias por leerme y comentarme nena.. siempre fiel al fic! te adoro!

dospiesizquierdos: Jajajaja si.. yo tambien me he preguntado lo mismo. No, no es pariente de Luna, pero si esta loca como ella. Es solo que Daniel tiene una personalidad mas moderna y su locura es distinta. No te preocupes por ella, jamas interferira en la relacion de estos dos.. eso te lo doy por sentado :) ella tiene otro futuro en esta historia :D otra mision ^^ Hey... vi Sunny entre estrellas! me rei demasiado jajajajjaa y me encanto el chico... realmente es como mi Scor.. pero mas arrogante xDD lo de Ginny ya lo solucionaremos mas adelante ¬¬ jajaja gracias por leerme! y yo tambien soy de Chileee asi que somos compatriotas! :D

Bertha: hola nena! como estas? me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y sobretodo que te guste daniel ^^ es dificil crear un personaje nuevo porque debes darle de todo xD ya veremos mas reacciones Weasley.. y en vivo y en directo jajaja asi que esperalas ^^ gracias por comentar!

ginanott: holaaaa! me alegra q te gustara jajaja a mi me encanta tambien la idea de los mosqueteros ^^ pronto veras que Daniel es media loca con respecto a ese tema :) me fue muy bien con los comentarios.. y te lo agradesco :) gracias por comentarme y por leerme!

Ranes: holaa ^^ que bueno q te gusto la idea! me gustan los trios de amigos jajaja y creo que les hacia falta una chica :D Albus es el que mas se parece a Harry en personalidad.. y ya veras que Harry tiene una debilidad por Albus que lo hace seguirlo y apoyarlo en todo. Lo de Teddy me parece muy gracioso jajaja me alegra q te gustara jaja el conoce mucho a Albus, mas que nadie en realidad :) ya escribire sobre eso mas adelante. gracias por leerme y comentarme! saludos!

eyes: Hola! te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! me alegra que te guste y espero que la sigas leyendo :) ,me esforzare por hacer cada capitulo mejor asi que disfrutala! gracias por comentarme y por leerme ^^

Izhyoh: Hola nena! bienvenida al fanfic tambien! si te soy sincera, por ti subi este capitulo jajaja porque me llegaron tus comentarios xDD me alegra que te guste el fanfic! te agradesco que me leas :) y sobre todo que me comentes! nos vemos en el prox cap.. y espero que disfrutes este :D

_Capitulo 10: 16 comentarios_

_capitulo anterior: 18 comentarios! **felicidades! se superaron nuevamente! ^^ espero que podamos mantener los comentarios :) me alegra leerlos... y hacen felices mis dias. Motivan mucho ^^ Actualizare mañana o el miercoles, ya que pronto me ire de vacaciones y estare sin PC unos dias, asi que se merecen otra actualizacion :D**_

_Lady Sami_

_PD: mas ratito corrijo el capitulo que ya es muy tarde xD  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 12: Solo tú y yo **

- ¡¿En serio?

La voz sorprendida de Daniel se escucho por todo el gran comedor.

- No hables tan fuerte – susurré al ver como varias personas voltearon a mirarnos.

- Es que no puedo creerlo ¡es taaaaaaaan emocionante!

- ¡No veo que tiene de emocionante! – dijo Scor desconcertado – ¡ese monstruo estuvo durmiendo en mi casa!

- ¡Pero eso es genial! ¡Es como Drácula! – insistió emocionada.

Solté una carcajada. Daniel es la única que compararía a Voldemort con Drácula.

- ¿Drácula? – pregunto Malfoy confundido.

- Otra novela Muggle – explique – Es sobre un Conde que vive en un enorme castillo en Transilvania, y el tipo es un vampiro y bue… ya te imaginaras el resto.

- Joo, tu estas mal de la cabeza, Daniel. En primer lugar, Malfoy Manor es, de seguro, mucho más grande que el pequeño castillo de Drácula. En segundo, Voldemort no era un vampiro, era un mago tenebroso muy poderoso. ¡Y en tercero, Malfoy Manor es NUESTRA! Jamás pertenecería a una escoria como Voldemort. No tiene la suficiente clase, ya sabes – dijo Scorpius con arrogancia.

- Cuidado Malfoy – dije apuntando hacia el suelo – se te cayo la modestia.

Daniel rio.

- Los Malfoy no somos modestos. No tenemos motivos para serlo – insistió presuntuoso.

- Oh, es genial. Apenas estoy asimilando que la magia existe y ahora ustedes me cuentan todo esto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Y lo mejor es que justo me vengo a encontrar con ustedes. El chico malo y el chico bueno. El yin y el yang. El día y la noche…

- Si, ya ya para antes de que vomite – la interrumpió el rubio.

Yo reí. Daniel era muy fácil de impresionar.

- ¡Tengo todo planeado! – soltó la chica de pronto - ¡Este verano iremos a Malfoy Manor!

Scorpius escupió su jugo de calabaza en mi cara, dejándome empapado. Yo lo mire con horror antes de cambiar mi expresión a intenso asco. Daniel comenzó a reírse exageradamente, haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver el espectáculo. - _Si, nada mas interesante que ver a un Potter con babas de un Malfoy_ –

- Ahgggg ¡Que asco, Scorpius! – exclamé, escuchando como todos alrededor se reían de nosotros

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! – se defendió el chico – Ella dijo eso justo cuando estaba bebiendo – agrego señalando a la chica.

- ¡Pero si no dije nada malo! – rebatió Danielle.

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡YA CALLENSE! – grite.

Todos en el gran salón se reían de nosotros y los profesores miraban molestos el espectáculo inmaduro. Mi madrina negaba con la cabeza con rostro impasible.

- Jooo… ¡Que asco! – susurre

- Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Daniel aun riendo.

- Si, claro, eso lo dices porque no eres tu quien tiene las babas de Scor en tu cara – argumente entrecerrando mis ojos y limpiando mi rostro con un movimiento de mi varita.

- Oh, tienes razón. Que asco… - corroboro la chica

- Hey, dejen mis babas en paz

Minutos más tarde, los tres íbamos caminando hacia nuestra clase de astronomía cuando Daniel detuvo nuestro camino indicando que necesitaba un baño. Scorpius y yo nos quedamos solos unos instantes esperando a la chica.

- Llegaremos tarde por su culpa – comente.

- No importa – dijo Scor bostezando.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿De verdad no te molesta que este con nosotros? – pregunte.

- Nah, hasta me cae más o menos bien – respondió.

Lo mire, disfrutando sus expresiones casuales y relajadas. El último tiempo Scorpius se veía más feliz. A pesar de que se había acostumbrado a tenerme a su lado apoyándolo, antes siempre se veía nervioso. Sin embargo, eso cambio con la incorporación de Daniel. Tengo que admitir que a mi también me dio mas seguridad. La chica parecía el complemento perfecto, ya que muchas veces disipaba la tensión que provocaban nuestros enemigos.

- Amm… ¿Por qué me miras así? – susurro Scorpius con voz nerviosa.

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado mirándolo embobado.

- N… nada – respondí en voz baja.

El me miro a los ojos y se sonrojo cuando mi mano se deslizo hacia su cabello. Me miro confundido y con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué haces, Albus? – pregunto en voz baja.

Yo me nuble por unos segundos, disfrutando el sonido de su voz al mencionar mí nombre. Suspire y aleje mi mano de el.

- Una pelusa – le dije mostrándole lo que tenia entre mis dedos – tenias una pelusa en el cabello.

Scorpius me miro fijamente unos segundos. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba en silencio. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones pausadas.

- Y… mmm… ¿A ti te molesta que Daniel vaya con nosotros? – busco tema de conversación el rubio, para pasar el momento incomodo.

- No, para nada – respondí – aunque no te extrañes si a veces me siento un poco celoso – agregue sonriendo.

- ¿Celoso? – preguntó.

- Si, ya sabes. No es fácil compartir a un Malfoy – dije medio en broma.

Scorpius sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Supongo…

- Hace frio – comente.

- Si…

Otro momento de silencio incomodo nos inundo. Scorpius intentaba evitar mi mirada, aunque no podía evitar que nos quedáramos prendidos un par de segundos. Danielle apareció unos segundos después y retómanos nuestro camino a la clase nocturna.

- Bueno – empezó la chica - ¿Y cuando iremos a Malfoy Manor?

- Joo… y dele con eso – dijo Scor

- Hey ¡no seas egoísta! ¡Tienes una casa genial para ti solo y no quieres invitarnos! – espeto la chica con gesto ofendido - ¡Albus!

Yo me sobresalte, ya que tenía mi mente en otro sitio.

- ¿Si, Dan?

- Dile que nos invite – me ordeno.

- Amm… no creo que a mi me dejarían ir a Malfoy Manor – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Si, seria extraño – coincidió Scorpius.

- Oh, vamos. No sean aguafiestas. Scorpius, tú le dirás a tu padre que hable con tu padre, Albus y asunto arreglado.

- Si y se harán amigos y nos visitaremos en navidad ¿no es así? – ironizo el rubio.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió la chica con alegría.

- Uff… estás loca, Daniel - dije – vives en una utopía.

Comenzamos a entrar al salón. Daniel entró primero que nosotros y cuando yo iba a seguirla, sentí que alguien me jalaba el brazo. Mire hacia atrás y me encontré con Scorpius. Tenía un gesto nervioso y se mordía levemente el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo interrogué.

Scor suspiro ruidosamente.

- Realmente quiero que vengas a mi casa – soltó de pronto, ruborizándose levemente.

- ¿De verdad? – dije sorprendido.

- Si…

Yo le sonreí.

- Me encantaría. Hare todo lo posible por ir.

- Amm… pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que vayas unos días antes que Daniel – dijo apresuradamente.

Lo mire asombrado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

El parecía nervioso, pero suspiro y contesto lentamente.

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – no es fácil compartir a un Potter.

Y sin más entro al salón, dejándome afuera parado como idiota y completamente solo. Unos segundos después una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro y mi corazón se acelero como si hubiese recibido una declaración de amor. Intente contener mi felicidad pero se me hacia difícil.

- ¿Qué hace, Sr. Potter? – pregunto la anciana profesora Sinistra – entre a clases.

Y mordiéndome el labio para contenerme, entre al salón buscando a Scorpius con la mirada. Sin embargo el me rehuía.

**»-(¯`v´¯)-» «-(¯`v´¯)-«**

Ya quedaban dos semanas para Halloween. En Hogwarts se organizaba un gran banquete para celebrarlo y después de eso, un baile. Sin embargo, solo podían asistir a el los alumnos mayores. Daniel estaba emocionadísima por el banquete, pero Scor y yo ya habíamos oído hablar sobre ello a nuestros padres, así que no nos parecía gran cosa.

Estaba recostado en mi cama. Era sábado por la noche y no podía dormir. Afuera una inmensa tormenta azotaba el castillo. El viento y la lluvia incesante golpeaban los vidrios de las ventanas de forma terrorífica. Pensé que Scorpius dormía hasta que lo sentí moverse en la cama de al lado.

- Albus… ¿estas despierto? – dijo en un susurro.

- Si… - respondí – no puedo dormir.

- Ni yo…

Nos quedamos en silencio. De pronto sentí que Scor salía de su cama y se dirigía hacia mí. Se sentó en un costado de mi cama.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Me aburro.

- También yo, pero no podemos hacer mucho – dije encogiéndome de hombros – es de noche.

- Si tan solo tuviéramos una capa invisible – comento.

- ¿Para que quieres una? – pregunte.

- Podríamos ir a recorrer los pasillos. De seguro hay algo interesante en este castillo. Ya sabes, tiene miles de años y hay un montón de cosas por descubrir – argumento con tono aventurero.

- No tengo una capa invisible, pero tengo algo mucho mejor – le dije en tono misterioso.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto interesado.

- Mira – dije – hazte a un lado.

De rodillas sobre mi cama me dirigí a mi baúl. Lo abrí y saque un pergamino.

- Oh, genial – comento Scor irónico – un pergamino viejo.

- No es un pergamino, tonto. Es un mapa – dije con orgullo.

- ¿Un mapa? – se asombro.

Apunte con mi varita al pergamino.

- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! – exclamé.

Lentamente, el pergamino comenzó a llenarse de trazos y letras. Scorpius miro anonadado el progreso.

- ¡Pero si es Hogwarts! – dijo emocionado - ¡Mira! ¡Ahí estamos nosotros!

- Sip

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? – pregunto

- Mi padre me lo envió hace algunas semanas.

- ¡¿SEMANAS? – me espeto - ¿Y porque recién vengo a verlo ahora? – agrego indignado.

- Ah, es que olvide mostrártelo – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡¿Lo olvidaste? Jooo… ¡te odio! – agrego quitándome el mapa.

Yo sonreí ampliamente al verlo con ojos emocionados recorrer el pergamino.

- ¿Bueno, que haremos? – le urgí.

- Recorramos el castillo – dijo poniéndose de pie – con esto podremos escabullirnos fácilmente si alguien anda cerca de nosotros.

Se veía emocionado y yo me sentía feliz.

- ¿Y Daniel? – pregunté.

- No – dijo Scor con firmeza – es la primera vez. Hagámoslo juntos. Solo tú y yo.

Yo sonreí aun más. – _Nuestra primera aventura juntos_ – pensé.

- Ok.

Nos pusimos zapatos y una bata y comenzamos a caminar hacia la sala común. Tratamos de no hacer mucho ruido. Scorpius llevaba el mapa del merodeador y yo iluminaba con mi varita con un simple "¡Lumos!" que había dejado sorprendido a Scor.

Caminamos por los pasillos del colegio. Todo estaba en penumbras y la tormenta de afuera volvía al castillo aun más tenebroso.

- Esto da miedo – susurro el rubio.

- Si – lo apoye – da escalofríos.

- ¿Dónde iremos? – pregunto, ya que llevábamos paseando al menos cinco minutos sin rumbo fijo.

- Mmm – dude – No lo se. Algo que sea terrorífico.

- A las mazmorras – sugirió Scorpius.

- ¡Si! – exclame emocionado.

Caminamos lentamente, un poco asustados de ser descubiertos por los pasillos en el toque de queda. Sentía el brazo de Scor rozando mi codo casualmente. Me sentía nervioso pero también ansioso.

- ¡Me lo juraste!

Scorpius y yo nos detuvimos. Lo mire horrorizado y murmure un "¡Nox!" para apagar la luz de mi varita. Scorpius estaba con la respiración agitada. No habíamos visto a nadie venir en el mapa. Sin embargo, Scor señalo una habitación que no habíamos mirado. Los aposentos de Middleton…

- Se que te lo jure, pero debes tener paciencia – dijo una voz masculina.

- He esperado 20 años de mi vida, no quiero esperar mas – espeto la voz de la profesora.

- Tienes que confiar en mí. Obtendrás lo que quieres, lo prometo.

Yo mire a Scorpius con el entrecejo fruncido. El se mordió el labio y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Yo negué con la cabeza. No me iría de allí hasta saber que estaba planeando Middleton. Scorpius me miro exasperado y de pronto su rostro se ilumino. Un retrato de una mujer de rubio nos miraba atentamente.

- Ven aquí – me susurro Scor, caminando hacia la pintura.

Yo lo seguí y me sorprendí cuando el dijo: "Cariatis" y esta se abrió de la misma forma en que la Dama Gorda lo hacia para entrar a la torre Gryffindor. Entramos y el retrato se cerró inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – susurre

- Un refugio – respondió – Mi padre me conto sobre el. Salazar lo hizo para los Slytherin que se encontraban en problemas. Sin embargo, pocos saben de su existencia. Mi bisabuelo Abraxas Malfoy lo encontró hace algunos años analizando el retrato de Artemisa.

- ¿La diosa griega de la caza?

- Si, mi bisabuelo estaba mirando el retrato y sin querer dijo "Cariatis", y este se abrió.

- Claro – analice – Cariatis. Así llamaban a Artemis por Laconia, el templo dedicado a ella.

- Así es – corroboro Scorpius con una sonrisa.

Yo lo mire sonriente.

- ¡¿Tú crees que no lo hago?– se oyó nuevamente la voz de Middleton – ¡lo he buscado por todo el castillo y no lo encuentro!

- Pues vas a tener que buscar de nuevo – dijo enojado el hombre - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esto no se trata de ti y tu estúpida venganza en contra de los Malfoy. ¡Si no encontramos ese artefacto "El" nos matara!

Scorpius jadeo a mi lado. Yo lo mire horrorizado.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – continuo el hombre – nos queda poco tiempo. Si cumples tu cometido, te daré lo que quieres.

Y se escucho un portazo. Scorpius estaba levemente pálido y con la respiración agitada. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchamos un grito de frustración y un sonido de vidrio quebrándose. Yo tome el mapa de las manos de Scor y lo examine. La profesora de Pociones se dirigía a su habitación. Tome a un perplejo Scorpius de la mano y lo guie hasta la torre Gryffindor, tratando de asimilar todo lo que habíamos descubierto en nuestra primera aventura.

* * *

**COMENTARIO! COMENTARIO ^^ YUJUU YUJUUU! :D WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **


	13. Año I, Capitulo 13

_Hola a todos! Si.. se que tarde... pero andaba de vacaciones, asi que no me regañen xDD_

_Como estan? :D_

_Espero que bien! _

_Lo primero que quiero decir, es un agradecimiento por la cantidad de Reviews que recibo de mis lectores. Es algo que me motiva a continuar esta historia. Me han hecho muchas preguntas, asi que hoy decidi que no responderia Reviews pero si dejaria una nota explicativa contandoles ciertas generalidades de mi fanfic. Espero que les sirva y que disipe alguna de sus dudas. _

**NOTA EXPLICATIVA: **

**muchos me han preguntado cuantos libros son en mi historia. quiero aclarar que no hare los 7 años de hogwarts. escribire el año 1, 2 y 3 completo porque son importantes para que conoscan a los personajes y se desarrolle la historia. sin embargo, luego nos saltaremos al sexto año, y tendran info sobre los años que faltaron en ese libro. **

**ahora esta bajo la perspectiva de Albus, sin embargo eso en el futuro cambiara. Veremos los pensamientos de Scor, Draco, Harry, Teddy y dos personajes mas que son de SUMA importancia. sin embargo, siempre volveremos a Al.. porque esta historia es en su honor... **

**Albus es una persona muy madura. Sobre todo en el aspecto sexual. Sabe mas que los niños de su edad y lo entiende a la perfeccion. Eso sucede debido a lo que paso en el capitulo 1...es por eso que este se llama Dia Cero... ya que esta inspirado en una cancion llamada asi.. que es del grupo chileno La Ley. Quizas si la escuchan entenderan mas a Albus. **

**Scorpius es y sera un niño hasta que Albus se de valor. Daniel no interferira en ellos dos, ella tiene otra mision en esta historia. El drarry se desarrolla principalmente en el libro 3... asi que esperenlo con ansias.**

**Muchos deben pensar que Mi Albus es un chico muy poderoso y que esa constante personalidad de superniño puede aburrir, pero quiero que presten atencion a Al. El es espectacular, maravilloso, muy poderoso. Sin embargo, sigue siendo un niño inseguro. Se contradice mucho, porqe a veces se siente tan perdido que ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello. Dice que algo no le molesta, pero luego cuando pasa le jode mucho. Es importante poner atencion en ello. **

**En este fanfic encontraran algo mucho mas que amor. Habra tragedia, dolor, muerte, felicidad, mucho mucho amor incondicional y aventura. Espero que sigan conmigo en esta travesia que he comenzado. No abandonare este fic...aunque tenga muchos proyectos para comenzar historias nuevas. **

Gracias por leerme siempre. DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION RECIBI **20 REVIEWS **LO QUE ES DECIR MUUCHO ^^ **SE LOS AGRADESCO... ME MOTIVA DEMASIADO. **

PD: otra vez no lei el cap.. de ahi corrijo jajaja

_Lady Sami_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A MI NOVIO DAVID, PORQUE LO AMO MUCHO Y EL INSPIRA POESIA. LO MEJOR DE MI SIEMPRE PROVIENE... DE TI... ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Halloween **

Todo Hogwarts parecía emocionado en víspera de Halloween. La decoración asombro a mas de algún estudiante de origen muggle e hizo que mis amigos y yo olvidáramos por un instante la incertidumbre en la cual nos encontrábamos desde hace algunos días..

Después de nuestra breve aventura por los pasillos del majestuoso Hogwarts, habíamos entrado en un mundo de especulaciones e inquietud. Scorpius y yo habíamos decidido contarle todo a Daniel para que nos ayudara en nuestra reciente investigación. El hecho de que aquel hombre que había participado de aquella reveladora conversación con nuestra profesora de pociones no apareciera en el mapa del merodeador fue un suceso determinante para intuir que aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

Scorpius por su parte, estaba excesivamente preocupado por su familia. Habíamos quedado en que no íbamos a informarles a nuestros padres ni a nadie más externo a nosotros lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabíamos que al estar en la misma morada que Middleton éramos los únicos capaces de realizar una investigación profunda sin parecer sospechosos.

Pensamos en los mil y un objetos mágicos perdidos que podrían estar atrayendo la atención de nuestros enemigos. Sin embargo, con tan poca información, poco podíamos vaticinar. Solo sabíamos que nuestros antagonistas esperaban encontrarlo en el castillo y que eso estaba coaccionado con la venganza de la pocionista en contra de la familia de mi amigo.

Danielle por su parte, había creado un plan. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que podíamos encontrar pistas en los aposentos de la profesora. Scorpius y yo, a pesar de encontrarlo una idea excelente, estábamos algo asustados con la idea. Todo se planeo para que investigáramos ni más ni menos que en la noche de brujas, ya que Middleton (como los demás profesores) se encontraría en el banquete esa noche y podríamos entrar sigilosamente en su despacho.

- Atenta, Daniel. Middleton se ira en cualquier momento a preparar sus clases de hoy.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y estábamos los tres en el gran comedor desayunando. La primera fase del plan era conseguir la contraseña para ingresar a los aposentos de la profesora. Daniel seria la encargada de seguirla y escuchar cuidadosamente las palabras para ingresar al lugar. La chica era la menos sospechosa de los tres, ya que Middleton nos odiaba con fiereza a mi y a Scorpius.

Vimos a la mujer de cabello negro ponerse de pie alejándose de la mesa de los profesores y sentí como Scorpius pateaba levemente a Daniel por debajo de la mesa, dándole una mirada disimulada a Middleton. La chica se puso de pie siguiendo a la profesora con gesto distraído. Scorpius y yo fingimos indiferencia el resto del desayuno. Sin embargo, estábamos extremadamente nerviosos de que sorprendieran a Daniel espiando.

Cuando ya era la hora, nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de Herbología. Habíamos quedado con Daniel de encontrarnos allí, después de que ella cumplirá su misión. Al llegar nos percatamos de que esta aun no estaba en el aula y Scor me miro con gesto preocupado. Yo me encogí de hombros y me acomode en mi sitio. El profesor Longbottom llego a los pocos minutos y aun no había rastros de Danielle.

- Bien chicos, ahí están sus respectivas macetas, ya saben que hacer – indicó el tío Neville a la clase – espero que puedan comportarse adecuadamente, porque no aguantare estupideces en esta clase.

Esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose expresamente a los Slytherin presentes y miró brevemente a Scorpius también. Este suspiro y comenzó a trabajar en silencio. Los minutos pasaban y nuestra amiga no mostraba señales de vida. Comencé a preocuparme ¿Y si la profesora la había descubierto espiando?

Sin embargo, en ese momento, se sintió un golpe en la puerta y una distraída Danielle ingreso al aula.

- Llega tarde, Srta. Finley – la regañó Longbottom

- Lo siento profesor – se disculpó – estoy un poco enferma del estomago.

Scorpius a mi lado soltó una risita. Neville soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- Pase adelante y comience a trabajar – dijo.

Daniel se sentó a mi lado y comenzó su trabajo. Nos miró disimuladamente y asintió. Scorpius y yo sonreímos.

o.O.o.O.o

Ya era de noche y el banquete comenzaría en unos pocos minutos. Caminamos por los sectores cercanos al despacho del profesor Fellon. Cuando vi por el mapa del merodeador que se acercaba a nosotros dije:

- Anda, Scor… comete el dulce.

Scorpius desenvolvió el caramelo de colores y espero. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sangrar copiosamente por la nariz. Era uno de los caramelos de la tienda de mi tío George. Sentimos pasos cerca y comencé a fingir.

- ¡¿Estas bien, Scorpius? – dije con voz asustada.

- Oh, Scorpius… - siguió Daniel – Esos malditos…

Una voz interrumpió nuestro tongo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

El profesor Fellon (de transformaciones) se acerco preocupado.

- Unos alumnos nos atacaron, profesor – dije simulando enojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

- No se, no les vimos la cara. El hechizo llego desde ese pasillo – índico Daniel señalando hacia la derecha.

- Tranquilos, yo arreglare esto – e hizo un movimiento de varita, pero la nariz de Scorpius siguió sangrando – Oh…

- ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería, Profesor? – intervino Scorpius con voz nasal.

- Claro, claro. Potter y Finley, acompáñenlo. Lastima que se perderán el banquete.

- No importa, profesor – dije – Scorpius es más importante.

El profesor asintió conforme por el compañerismo que demostramos y se alejo. Cuando dejamos de sentir sus pasos Scorpius levanto su rostro y sonrió. Daniel soltó una carcajada.

- Estuvimos geniales – comenté sonriente.

- ¡Merecemos un Oscar! – dijo Daniel con alegría.

- ¿Oscar? – dijo Scorpius masticando el caramelo antídoto.

- Olvídalo – le dije y con un movimiento de varita limpie la sangre de su ropa – Bien, ya tenemos nuestra coartada. Vámonos…

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el despacho de la profesora. Scorpius era el encargado de vigilar el mapa del merodeador, para evitar encontrarnos con alguien. Varias veces tuvimos que cambiar nuestra dirección para evitar a los alumnos que se dirigían hacia el gran comedor. Cuando llegamos al pasillo que nos dirigía hacia nuestro destino nos detuvimos. Middleton seguía allí así que nos escondimos tras el retrato de Artemisa nuevamente. Cuando la profesora salió a toda velocidad hacia el gran comedor respiramos mas tranquilos.

- Vamos – urgió Scor

Salimos de allí y nos pusimos frente a la puerta de la profesora. Miramos a Daniel con impaciencia.

- Oh… si – dijo - _¡Limbus! _

La puerta frente a nosotros se abrió y con una mirada de inquietud entramos en el despacho. Era una sala bastante linda. El toque femenino (del cual yo creía que carecía la profesora) predominaba en la habitación, haciéndola bastante acogedora.

- Busquen ¡rápido!

Comenzamos nuestra búsqueda. Al ignorar lo que en realidad esperábamos encontrar allí, la misión se complicaba. La prioridad era encontrar cualquier indicio sobre los Malfoy, ya que si bien nos intrigaba el hecho de que la profesora parecía estar metida en algo grande al buscar ese objeto, nos preocupaba mucho mas la idea de que pudiera hacerle daño a los Malfoy.

Me dirigí hacia el sector de los libros y los examine de forma generalizada. La mayoría de ellos versaban sobre Pociones, aunque había algunos sobre defensa también. La gran cantidad de libros dificultaba la labor de examinar más detalladamente.

- Amm… ¿chicos? ¿Qué es esto?

La voz de Daniel me alerto. Me dirigí hacia ella rápidamente. Scorpius llego antes que yo. La chica señalaba un caldero con un líquido extraño en el interior. La sustancia era de color negro petróleo y se movía de forma extraña, como si tuviese vida propia.

- ¿La reconoces? – me preguntó Scorpius.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

- No estoy seguro – dije dudoso – la consistencia se parece a una poción de glamour, pero se ve distinta.

- ¿Poción de Glamour?

- Ya sabes, es para aumentar los atributos físicos de una persona.

- ¿Para que querría Middleton algo así? – cuestionó Danielle

- No lo se… quizás no sea para ella – argumento Scorpius

Mire alrededor.

- ¿Dónde conducirá esa puerta?

- Revisa – ordenó la chica.

Me dirigí hacia allí y abrí la puerta. Pero al hacerlo me lleve un susto de muerte. No se si me lo imagine o realmente mi visión fue real, pero lo primero que pude deslumbrar sobre la enorme cama que había en medio de los aposentos de la profesora Middleton, fue una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, cabellos rubios y rostro angelical que descansaba sobre el lecho. Parpadee asombrado, pero ese breve instante basto para que mi cordura se preguntara si había sido real. Ya que al volver a mirar no había absolutamente nadie en la cama.

- ¿Q…Que? – Jadeé sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Daniel se acerco a mi

- ¿La vieron? – pregunté desconcertado.

Daniel me miro confundida. Scorpius se acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Una mujer… allí en la cama… - dije asustado

- Alli no hay nadie, Al – rebatió Dan

Mire a Scorpius confundido.

- Estoy seguro que vi una mujer pálida y rubia…

Scorpius se mordió el labio.

- ¿Estas seguro que no te lo ima…?

- Se lo que vi – interrumpí a Daniel y luego volteándome hacia Scor agregue – Tienes que creerme.

Scorpius asintió.

- ¿Desapareció de la nada? – pregunté el chico.

- Parpadee y ya no estaba allí – explique.

- Esto es muy raro… - indicó Daniel – entremos.

Y empezamos a recorrer cada rincón de la habitación. Sin embargo no encontramos nada. Yo saque una muestra de la poción que había encontrado Dan para analizarla y decidimos salir de allí. Sin embargo, a los segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de nosotros, me percate del fallo en nuestro plan. Ninguno de nosotros se preocupo de observar el mapa mientras buscábamos pistas.

Vi la cara de horror dibujarse en el rostro de mis amigos y seguí su mirada. Marianne Middleton caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros con gesto impasible en la cara. Nos miro fijamente, arqueo las cejas y dijo:

- ¿Y bien?

Fue casi un susurro, pero me dio terror. Mi corazón latía violentamente contra mi pecho mientras escuchaba un jadeo que pareció provenir de mi amiga.

- ¿Se… divertían? – volvió a dirigirse a nosotros con su voz pausada y aterradora.

Yo retrocedí un paso hacia atrás para alejarme de la mujer.

- N…nos perdimos – tartamudeó Scorpius

- ¿En serio? – se burló la mujer

- S…si – corroboró Dan – íbamos al banquete y nos perdimos.

Middleton soltó una risa seca e irónica.

- ¿Realmente espera que crea eso, Señorita Finley?

- Es verdad – apoye – estábamos en la enfermería y nos dirigíamos al banquete. Entonces nos perdimos…

- Oh, su historia parecería levemente creíble si la enfermería no estuviera tan lejos de mi despacho. ¿No cree, señor Potter?

- Es que no conocemos bien el casti… - empezó Scor

- ¡Cuánto tiempo lleva acá, Señor Malfoy! – espetó la mujer mirando furiosa al platinado rubio.

- …Dos meses, profesora – respondió este.

- ¿Y aun se pierde en el enooorme Hogwarts? – dijo con voz dulzona e irónica - ¡Estúpidos!

Los tres nos quedamos callados. La profesora saco su varita y yo me asuste un poco pensando que iba a atacarnos. Sin embargo hizo un movimiento agil y rápido con ella y luego volvió a guardarla. Nos miro furiosa.

- Esto se los diré una sola vez, mocosos. Como los vuelva a ver cerca de mi despacho, me las pagaran. ¿Quedo claro? – conminó la mujer.

- ¡Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que su despacho estaba aquí! – nos defendí.

La mujer tomo mi túnica cerca del cuello y acerco mi cara hacia ella, quitándome levemente la respiración.

- No insulte mi inteligencia, Potter. Usted y sus amigos no están aquí por azar y cuando averigüe lo que están buscando me asegurare de que no les den mas ganas de jugar a los exploradores.

Y me soltó con violencia al oír pasos detrás de ella. Levanto una ceja y sonriendo nos susurro.

- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

No me importaban los puntos a perder, lo que si me molesto fue que lo susurrara para que los profesores que se acercaban no lo escucharan.

- ¿Qué pasa, Marianne? – mi madrina caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros, seguida de los profesores Fellon y Longbottom.

- Malfoy y sus amigos intentaban colarse en mi despacho – explicó la profesora con voz seria y ofendida.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Neville

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – soltó Scorpius recuperando el habla.

- ¡Claro que si! – rebatió alterada la profesora.

- ¡Nos perdimos! – ayudo Daniel

- Todos calmemos por favor – dijo mi madrina - ¿Qué sucedió? – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Middleton.

La profesora nos dio una fugaz mirada de odio y contó:

- Me dirigía a mi despacho cuando de pronto veo a estos tres alumnos salir de allí.

- ¡No es cierto! – dije impetuosamente – nosotros estábamos en la enfermería y luego…

- ¡Ya deja de mentir! – gritó la pocionista.

- Hey, esperen – Fellon interrumpió mirándonos – Es cierto, yo mismo doy fe de que estos chicos estaban en la enfermería.

Marianne miro con odio a su colega.

- Eso no implica que intentaron colarse en mis aposentos a posteriori – rebatió.

- Pero no fue así – dije con voz calmada, dirigiéndome al profesor de Transformaciones – nosotros fuimos a la enfermería como usted nos indico, Señor. Luego intentamos volver al comedor y Danielle dijo que conocía un atajo, pero nos perdimos.

Fellon asintió con comprensión.

- Si, estoy seguro que paso eso, Minerva – se dirigió a la directora – yo vi como el señor Malfoy sangraba copiosamente. No creo que les hubiese dado tiempo de ir a la enfermería y luego intentar forzar la puerta de Marianne. Quizás te confundiste…

- ¡No me confundí! – gritó enojada – estos chicos…

- Ya basta, Marianne – espetó McGonagall – no quiero oír ni una sola palabra más. Son profesora y alumnos, les exijo que ustedes cuatro arreglen sus diferencias. Si vuelvo a presenciar un conflicto mas tomare medidas drásticas.

Y sin más los profesores se voltearon, ordenándonos volver a la torre Gryffindor. Middleton quedo furiosa y nos lanzo una mirada que prometía venganza. Mis amigos y yo huimos lo mas rápido posible de allí y llegamos casi corriendo a nuestra sala común, la cual ya estaba alborotada de los chicos menores de cuarto año, que no podían asistir al baile de Halloween.

- Bueno, no salió tan mal – dijo Daniel cuando nos acomodamos los tres en un rincón.

Malfoy bufó.

- Pudimos haber muerto – dijo dramático.

Yo me sentía perdido. No podía dejar de pensar en el bello rostro de aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. ¿Quién seria? ¿Fue real o fue producto de mi imaginación hambrienta de información? Suspire…

- Debemos investigar quien es esa mujer – comentó Scorpius.

- No olvides la poción – agregó Dan

- Estoy cansado – solté – mañana hablamos de esto.

Daniel asintió y se despidió de nosotros, subiendo a su habitación. Scorpius y yo fuimos a la nuestra y nos cambiamos de ropa en silencio. Cuando apagamos las luces y nos dispusimos a dormir, Scorpius me susurró:

- Albus…

Yo sonreí levemente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me encantaba oír su voz mientras decía mi nombre. Era el sonido más reconfortante que había disfrutado en mi vida.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Estas seguro que estaba allí? – me preguntó. Yo sabía que se refería a la misteriosa mujer.

- Se lo que vi – dije después de un suspiro – estoy completamente seguro.

El se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Crees que sea inofensiva? –

Lo medite. El rostro de la mujer inspiraba paz y era hermoso. Pero aun así no podía darle la certeza a Scorpius de que esta fuera inocua.

- No lo se – respondí inseguro.

Pasaron varios minutos y pensé que Scorpius se había dormido. Sin embargo, su hermosa voz volvió a inundar mis pensamientos.

- Estoy asustado… - dijo lentamente.

Yo me senté en mi cama y lo mire. El estaba acostado de espaldas mirando el techo de nuestra habitación.

- Todo estará bien – le aseguré.

El volteo su cabeza y me miro a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad que nos reinaba.

- Júralo – me pidió

- Lo juro…

Y el sonrió con tristeza.

* * *

**COMENTARIO? sii? comentario? :$:$ **

**PD: Tengo una nueva historia :D es un Drarry ^^ Visitenla! Ojala les guste :)  
**


	14. Año I, Capitulo 14

_hola a todos!_

_tarde mil años pero aqui estoy :D_

_en primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas... no he tenido mucho tiempo desde que llegue a Argentina _

_pero aqui volvi =)_

_espero que no me odien tanto ^^ _

_gracias por seguir fielmente este fanfic, me alegra que les guste._

_saludos a mis lectores habituales. Hoy tampoco respondere comentarios porque quiero subir el capitulo rapido, se los debo._

_eso no quiere decir que no espere comentarios suyos, eh? ¬¬ jajajaja_

_el proximo capitulo lo estoy esperando hace mucho jaja asi que me alegra haber terminado este ya... _

_PROX CAP: Navidad = estación 9 3/4 jajajaja :D_

_wii jaja_

_saludos a todos! _

_Lady Sami_

_PD: AHORA SI QUE NO HE CORREGIDO NADA NADITA EL CAPITULO! perdon pero no tengo beta! T.T  
_

_

* * *

_

**PUBLICIDAD: Visiten mis otros fic! ^^ This Charming Man y ¡No Soy travesti! ^^ ambos estan actualizados ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Conociéndose mejor**

El invierno de a poco se desataba en el castillo. Las lluvias eran cosa de cada día y la nieve se hacia mas común. En Hogwarts todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, claro, eso si dejaba de contar los constantes acosos a los cuales se veía expuesto el pobre de Scorpius.

- Eh, mortifago – dijo un día Edward Macmillan rodeado de sus estúpidos amigos - ¿es verdad lo que me contaron? ¿Qué tu también tienes la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo?

Malfoy se tenso.

- No seas imbécil, Macmillan – interrumpí yo

- Tú no te metas Potter, actúas como un traidor.

- Pasa de mi, idiota - replicó Scorpius.

- Ahora que estas con Potter eres tan valiente ¿no? Apuesto a que si no estuvieras con tu guardaespaldas no serias tan idiota como para desafiarnos.

- No necesito demostrarle nada a un insecto como tu – se encogió de hombros – ni que los Macmillan fueran la valentía reencarnada. Todo el mundo sabe que son unos inútiles y por eso siempre acaban en Hufflepuff.

Macmillan y sus amigos se intentaron abalanzar sobre Scorpius, pero justo en ese momento:

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

El Profesor Fellon salvándonos otra vez.

- Malfoy esta molestándonos, profesor – acusó Cardew, el amigo de Macmillan.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – objetó Scor.

- Ellos empezaron a molestarnos, profesor – dije con tranquilidad.

- No se que le pasa a todo el mundo con usted, señor Malfoy – suspiró Fellon.

- ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! –

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y otros cinco para Hufflepuff por andar peleando en lo pasillos.

- Pero… - empezaron los de Hufflepuff

- Silencio – interrumpió el profesor de Transformaciones – ahora todos fuera de aquí excepto ustedes dos – nos apunto el hombre.

Suspire. Era obvio que nos culparían a nosotros porque todo el mundo nos odia. Scorpius se veía enfadado y frustrado. En su rostro ya se veía un leve sentimiento de cansancio cada vez que los demás nos molestaban.

- Síganme – ordenó Fellon.

Lo seguimos en silencio lanzándonos miradas de preocupación.

- ¿Dónde van? – Daniel apareció en el pasillo que daba al despacho del profesor.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Unos Hufflepuff nos estaban molestando y ahora vamos al despacho del profesor.

- Oh…

- Señorita Finley – el maestro se dirigió a ella – ahora que lo pienso, usted también sígame.

Ella lo miro asombrada.

- Pero si yo no estaba en la pele…

- En silencio, señorita Finley – interrumpió el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Danielle nos miraba curiosa y yo solo hice una mueca de disgusto. Cuando llegamos al despacho, el profesor nos ordeno que nos sentáramos frente a el.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber porque siempre tengo que encontrármelos peleando con alguien?

- Porque siempre nos atacan – conteste rápidamente.

- ¿Y porque los atacan? – insistió.

Ahí me quede en silencio. Dan me miro a mi para que yo contestara y yo mire a Scorpius. El suspiro y hablo:

- Es por mi. Todo el mundo me odia porque soy un Malfoy y ya sabe lo que paso hace tiempo, con la guerra y todo eso…

Fellon frunció el entrecejo.

- Usted no estaba en la guerra, señor Malfoy

- Pero mi padre si. Y mis abuelos también – replico con voz baja.

El profesor se relajo en su asiento y puso gesto de concentración.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le dicen los demás estudiantes?

Scorpius me miro implorando ayuda.

- Le dicen que es un mortifago, que es un cobarde y esas cosas. Y a mi me molestan porque me junto con el, igual que a Danielle, pero a mi mas porque soy un Potter – respondí salvando a Scorpius de tener que hacerlo.

- Entiendo

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Hablare con la directora para ver si podemos arreglar esta situación.

- No es necesario – señaló Scor – en serio…

- Esto debe acabarse, Señor Malfoy

- ¿Es que no lo entiende? Mientras mas me queje se pondrá peor – razonó el chico.

El profesor lo miro con preocupación.

- ¿Le conto esto a sus padres, Sr. Malfoy?

- Si… bueno, no con tanto detalle, pero si saben.

- ¿Y que dicen al respecto? – preguntó interesado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros

- Están preocupados y todo eso. Pero están mas tranquilos al saber que…

Scor se callo de pronto.

- ¿Al saber que, Malfoy? – insistió el profesor.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior levemente antes de contestar.

- Al saber que… tengo… amigos… - contestó despacio.

Daniel sonrió y yo mire fijamente a Scor. Se veía levemente abochornado. Hasta se había sonrojado un poco al tener que admitir que Dan y yo somos sus amigos. El profesor Fellon también sonrió levemente.

- ¿Y ustedes que opinan de esto? – nos preguntó a Daniel y a mi.

- Creo que de a poco se irán calmando las cosas, profesor. Scorpius tiene razón, si interviene quizás se pongan peores – argumentó la chica mientras Scorpius asentía.

- ¿Y usted señor Potter?

Yo lo medité unos segundos.

- Creo que podemos soportarlo. Sin embargo, quisiera que esto que le estamos diciendo sea considerado cuando otros alumnos nos ataquen. Porque pasará y cuando eso suceda no quisiera ser castigado injustamente por ser objeto de provocaciones que no hemos buscado en lo absoluto – dije con convicción.

El profesor me sonrió.

- Un chico precavido, Sr. Potter.

- Por supuesto – dije con una leve sonrisa.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada.

- Ok, chicos. Pero hay otra cosa que quisiera conversar con ustedes – agregó – es por eso que los traje aquí.

Lo miramos con curiosidad.

- ¿Recuerdan el incidente con la profesora Middleton? – preguntó.

Yo sentí un nudo en mi estomago mientras asentía.

- Al otro día fui a la enfermería, solo para asegurarme que estuve en lo correcto al defenderlos y me lleve algunas sorpresas – nos contó con calma el profesor.

Sentí mi estomago encogerse y vi la mirada horrorizada de mis amigos.

- ¿Algo que decir al respecto? – preguntó el profesor aun calmado.

- No…nosotros – empezó Daniel

- ¿Si? – presionó el profesor.

Daniel y Scorpius me miraron para que yo hablara. Suspiré.

- Al final no fuimos a la enfermería, profesor. Yo mismo le repare la nariz a Scorpius.

- ¿Y porque mintieron?

- Porque la profesora Middleton nos odia, Señor – dije en tono casual – ella haría lo que fuera por encontrarnos en malos pasos y castigarnos.

- Así que no estaban en malos pasos, ¿no es así?

- Así es, profesor – corroboró Scor

- ¿Y que hacían en el despacho de la profesora? – inquirió el hombre mayor.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- N…nosotros… - empecé sin saber que decir.

- No volveré a cubrir sus travesuras – aclaró el hombre – sin embargo, esta vez no los delataré. Espero que puedan comportarse adecuadamente. Vamos chicos, ustedes no son malos, así que no le den motivos a la gente para que los molesten. Marianne solo esta esperando la oportunidad para expulsarlos de Hogwarts, así que yo que ustedes me iría con cuidado – aconsejó el profesor.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, mientras los tres estábamos en la sala común, no podíamos creer que el profesor Fellon no nos hubiese delatado. Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea a conversar los sucesos recientes.

- Es un buen hombre – expresó Dan

- Si, me cae bien – apoyó Scorpius.

- A mi también. Pero… no se. Me pregunto porque nos tratara tan bien.

- Oh vamos, no seas desconfiado.

- ¡No soy desconfiado! – repliqué – me alegra que no nos delatara. De hecho, creo que es el mejor profesor que tenemos.

- Si, yo también lo creo – dijo Danielle

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Me gusta mas defensa, aunque si, Fellon es mejor profesor.

* * *

Quedaban pocas semanas para navidad y el profesor Longbottom comenzó a hacer la lista de aquellos que se quedarían en Hogwarts para las fiestas.

- Que bueno que vienen las vacaciones – dijo Scor mientras estábamos en nuestra habitación.

- Si, ya estoy un poco harta de las clases y todo eso – dijo Daniel que estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro que recién le preste sobre vampiros.

- La verdad no se me hacen demasiado pesadas las clases – comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ya claro, porque tu eres superdotado o algo así – argumentó Scor bostezando.

- Por cierto ambos se irán a su casa ¿no es así? – preguntó la chica.

- Obvio. Si no voy mi madre me mata – dije.

- Si, también yo.

- Ah…

Scorpius y yo nos miramos.

- ¿Tú no irás? – preguntó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No – respondió la chica.

- ¿Por qué no? – presionó Albus

La chica se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

- Prefiero estar aquí – dijo finalmente.

- Pero… si te quedas, será peligroso. No estaremos para defenderte – argumento Scor.

- Oh ¡mis héroes! – expresó la chica con tono dramático – vamos, es solo que no me apetece volver.

- ¿Estas enojada con tus padres? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué padres? – dijo Daniel con tono casual.

Scorpius y yo nos sorprendimos ante esto.

- ¿No tienes padres? – preguntó Scor atropelladamente.

- Vivo en un orfanato – contestó la chica.

- Oh… -

Estaba sorprendido. Llevábamos casi tres meses de amistad con Daniel y jamás lo había mencionado. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, jamás habíamos hablado mucho de nuestras familias. Mire a Scorpius, el se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

- Bueno chicos, ya es tarde, me voy a la cama – informó la chica poniéndose de pie – que duerman bien – se despidió.

- También tu – dijo Scor en voz baja.

- Buenas noches – me despedí.

La chica abandono la habitación apresuradamente. Después de un breve instante de silencio, mi amigo comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué haremos? Es evidente que no quiere volver a ese lugar. Tenemos que hacer algo.

- No lo se – conteste – mi mama no me dejara quedarme.

- Tampoco a mi me darán permiso – reflexionó Scorpius acostándose en su cama sobre las mantas y poniendo ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza como almohada.

- No podemos dejarla sola – insistí.

Scorpius se quedo callado unos segundos.

- Bien ¿Quién la invita? ¿tú o yo? – concluyó.

- Creo que a nadie le molestaría si la invito a casa – dije.

- Tampoco creo que se enojen en mi casa – dijo Scorpius.

- Ya, pero a tu casa iremos en verano ¿no es así? – le pregunté.

- Claro, si te dejan – corroboró el rubio.

- Mmm ¿Qué tal si yo llevo a Daniel a mi casa y en el verano tu nos llevas a ambos a la tuya? – le pregunté – no quiero ser grosero pero si pido permiso para llevarte a mi casa creo que mi madre me cruciaría el culo. Además, seria bastante incomodo por mis primos y mis hermanos. Ya sabes lo idiota que es James.

- Lo se – dijo Scor – no creo que me den permiso de ir a tu casa tampoco.

- Yo tampoco estoy seguro si me dejaran ir a la tuya, pero creo que me inventaré algo. Quizás papá si me deje, no lo se, lo conversaré con él.

- Bueno, lleva a Daniel a tu casa y quizás podríamos juntarnos en algún lado en estas vacaciones, así nos vemos los tres un rato – sugirió el chico.

- ¡Que buena idea! – exclamé – le puedo decir a Teddy que me cubra, así nadie sabrá que nos fuimos a reunir contigo.

- ¿Y si Teddy no quiere que te reúnas conmigo? – dijo inseguro el rubio.

- Bah, claro que me ayudara. Lo conozco. Además, es tu primo ¿lo sabias?

- ¿Mi primo? – Scorpius frunció el entrecejo – Ah, claro. Es nieto de la hermana de mi abuela ¿no?

- Si, así es - confirmé

- Oh… debe odiarme.

- No te odia, tonto. Al contrario, quiere conocerte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque me lo dijo en una carta – me encogí de hombros – el es mi mejor amigo. Ya veras cuando lo conozcas, es genial. Es mi hermano favorito.

- Bueno, técnicamente no es tu hermano.

- No, pero nos criaron juntos. Es como si lo fuera. Además, el es distinto. No es un idiota como James o mis primos. Veras, el y yo siempre hemos sido mas cercanos a mi papá. En simples palabras, papá nos crió a mí y a Teddy y mamá a James y a Lily. Mi mamá casi no tuvo influencia en mi educación, porque siempre me lleve mal con ella, yo prefería a mi papá y Teddy también.

Scorpius me miro curioso.

- Tu familia es extraña – determinó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es como si estuvieran… mmm… divididos – inquirió.

- Quizás un poco – reflexioné – no se, nosotros tres siempre hemos sido un grupo aparte. A veces se nos une mi tía Hermione, porque es genial hablar con ella, es muy inteligente. Pero los demás son más unidos. Ya has visto a mi hermano y mis primos, casi parece que todos fueran hermanos, son todos muy unidos y los mayores, mis tíos, también son así. Aunque el que se lleva bien con nosotros últimamente es mi tío Charlie, pero el casi nunca viene a Inglaterra.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En Rumania, trabajando con Dragones – le conté – pero no me malentiendas. Mi papa y Teddy también son muy unidos a los Weasley, es solo que hay veces en que los tres parecemos un grupo aparte, porque pensamos distinto en algunos temas.

- ¿Temas como mi familia? – preguntó mi amigo.

- Bueno, si. Los Weasley no le tienen mucho aprecio a los Malfoy. Papá tampoco se lleva bien con tu padre pero el cree que tu familia al final se arrepintió de haber apoyado a Voldemort. No cree que sean malos o algo así. Además, tu abuela lo ayudo en la batalla final y tu padre solo participio en el bando de Voldemort porque quería proteger a tus abuelos.

- Si, así fue. Mi familia se arrepiente de haberlo apoyado. Saben que fue un error y ellos odian a Voldemort ahora.

- Entiendo

- ¿Y esas cosas separan a los Weasley de ustedes?

- Si, bueno, no es lo único. También esta el asunto de la fama y los periódicos. A mis primos les encanta toda esa mierda y mi papá, Teddy y yo lo odiamos. Siempre he pensado que mi padre es muy indulgente con mi madre en ese aspecto. A mamá le encantan los periódicos, de hecho trabaja en uno, pero papá odia que ella de entrevistas y esas cosas. Antes le decía que no lo hiciera, pero como nunca le hizo caso y ya peleaban mucho por eso, mi papá ya la deja hacer lo que quiera.

- Vaya, nunca me habías hablado tanto de tu familia – dijo Scor.

- Nunca me habías preguntado sobre ellos.

- Creo que eso es una debilidad en nuestra amistad – reflexionó el chico – ¿no crees que es absurdo que recién nos hayamos enterado que Daniel es huérfana?

- Demasiado – le apoyé.

- Ya vamos a dormir – dijo Scorpius reprimiendo otro bostezo – me muero de sueño.

- Yo también – dije mientras sacaba el pijama debajo de mi almohada.

Rapidamente empecé a desvestirme para cambiarme.

- Uh… hace frio – dije tiritando después de sacarme la camisa y quedar con el torso descubierto.

Scorpius se volteó a verme y se quedo estático unos segundos.

- ¿T-te cambiaras… aquí? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

- Si ¿te molesta? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, no… para nada…

- ¿Iras al baño a cambiarte? – le pregunté – en el baño hace más frio.

- Lo se…

Seguí cambiándome lentamente, mientras le lanzaba miradas de reojo a mi compañero de habitación. El se sentó en su cama y mordiéndose un poco los labios comenzó a desvestirse. No podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas hacia el apuesto chico que se cambiaba incómodamente de ropa frente a mí. Cuando su torso quedo al descubierto, su piel blanca como la leche parecía brillar con la débil luz de la habitación. Me quede mirándolo embelesado unos segundos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó Scorpius un poco nervioso.

- N-no… es solo que… -me pase la mano por el pelo, nervioso – n-nada.

Y rápidamente me volteé, me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Cuando miré nuevamente a Scorpius el estaba acostándose también.

- Buenas noches, Al…

- Buenas noches, Scor…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estábamos los tres en el gran comedor desayunando, cuando Scorpius me miró furtivamente en señal de que debíamos iniciar la conversación con Daniel.

- Emm… ¿Daniel? – comencé.

- ¿Si?

- Me preguntaba si… si querías venir conmigo a mi casa para las vacaciones de navidad – le ofrecí a la chica.

Ella me miró perpleja unos segundos.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso ps – intervino Scorpius – te invita a su casa. Yo te invitaría a la mía pero como ambos van a venir para el verano, pensamos que seria mejor que conocieras la casa de Albus primero.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto la chica mirándonos a ambos alternadamente.

- Claro – respondí sonriéndole – somos amigos ¿no?

Y con una enorme sonrisa ella fue corriendo al extremo de la mesa Gryffindor y dio la vuelta para llegar del lado en que Scorpius y yo estábamos sentados. Nosotros, sorprendidos, la seguimos con la mirada y de un momento a otro, se había lanzado hacia nosotros con los brazos abiertos, atrapándonos en un abrazo grupal.

- Son los mejores – dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Nosotros solo le sonreímos mientras todo el gran comedor estaba atento a la escena.

* * *

**SI ME COMENTAS SUBO MAS RAPIDO EL CAP DE LA NAVIDAD, EH? :$ jajaja **


	15. NOTA DE AUTOR

_**Nota de Autor:**_

Queridos Lectores:

Esto no es un capitulo, sino que es **un aviso** y a la vez necesito que me contesten algunas preguntas.

He tenido problema para subir capítulos ya que FF. Net esta fallando

No soy la única escritora que tiene este problema, pero por facebook hemos encontrado la solución al problema, cambiando la palabra "property" por "content" en el URL.

Sin embargo, me he percatado que si subo capítulos por este medio, mis lectores no reciben las notificaciones de NUEVO CAPITULO.

Lo se porque Helena Dax esta tendiendo el mismo problema y esta subiéndolo por ese medio, sin embargo, yo no he recibido notificaciones de la actualización de sus capítulos cada domingo.

Mi pregunta es la siguiente:

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Subo los capítulos igualmente corriendo el riesgo de que la mayoría de ustedes no se entere que he actualizado o esperamos a que el problema se solucione y comienzo a subir?

El capitulo de navidad ya lo tengo terminado, me quedo bastante largo. Imagínense el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, bien, este es el doble de eso.

Espero que les guste. Cuando suba el capitulo borrare esta nota de autor, solo espero que me respondan por Review o MP.

Saludos a todos!

Lady Sami

PD: Si reciben notificacion por este capitulo, por favor avisenme lo antes posible y comenzare a actualizar todos mis fanfic. Por ahora, solo me arriesgue a actualizar This Charming Man


	16. Año I, Capitulo 15

_hola a todos!_

_Aqui volvi! como estan? espero que bien!_

_este capitulo se me hizo algo largo, les explique que iba a subir el capitulo de navidad, pero al leerlo se daran cuenta que la navidad tendra dos partes, un antes de navidad y un "vacaciones en casa de Albus" xD_

_me ha quedado algo largo asi que espero que les guste. Los que no noten que es largo es porque hay mucha conversacion en este capitulo, pero escribi el doble de lo que duran mis capitulos mas largos.  
_

_he decidido no borrar la nota de autor que escribi hace un rato por si alguno no esta recibiendo las notificaciones, que me avise asi les mando un MP al actualizar. _

_en este capitulo **ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS!** porque es largo, eh? _

_jajaja_

_ojala se arregle pronto el problema de FF. net _

_yo por mi parte he enviado muchos mail al soporte para que lo solucionen! cualquier escritor que tenga problemas en subir sus capitulos avisenme y les mando un MP enseñandoles como hacerlo. _

_otra vez no he corregido el capitulo y otra vez no contestare los comentarios porque tardaria mucho mas en actualizar_

_asi que sin mas, los dejo leyendo, no sin antes recordarles que se pasen por mis otros fanfic **"This charming Man" y "¡No soy Travesti!". **Dos Drarry's que espero que sean de su agrado._

_Tengo un proyecto en mente de Snarry (que es mi otra debilidad) pero no me he decidido a escribirlo. Me lo pensaré. _

_Saludos a todos y gracias por leer._

_Lady Sami_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 15: Vacaciones de Navidad**

- Realmente tu opinión no vale, estás loca – dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

- Claro que vale, idiota – respondió la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya dejen de discutir, van a reventar mis oídos – les interrumpí molesto.

Quedaban dos días para el comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad. Danielle, Scorpius y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor conversando mientras comíamos unos dulces que esta mañana habían enviado al joven Malfoy, sus padres.

- Ella tiene la culpa por ser tan obtusa – replicó el rubio.

- Tú tienes la culpa por tener un cerebro extremadamente limitado – respondió la chica.

- No es mi culpa que seas prácticamente una muggle.

- ¡No tienen nada de malo los muggle! – espetó Dan

- Yo no dije que tuviera algo de malo, es solo que no conoces nuestras costumbres.

- Aun así me parece que Navidad es mucho más entretenido que celebrar el Yule – concluyó la chica.

- Bueno, los magos celebramos el Yule, ustedes quédense con su navidad – repuso enojado el chico.

- Ya cállense, joder – dije sobándome las sienes por el reciente dolor de cabeza que me estaba provocando su discusión.

Llevaban no menos de media hora discutiendo que era mejor, el Yule o Navidad. Scorpius decía que su familia jamás había celebrado navidad y que Santa Claus le parecía ridículo. Danielle pensaba lo contrario, ya que según su opinión no había nada mejor que los arboles, muérdagos, galletas, regalos y ponche navideño.

- Apuesto a que eso es una cosa de _sangres pura_ – replico la chica con orgullo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora discriminaran a los Sangre Pura? – continuo la discusión Malfoy.

- No los estoy discriminando, pero no entiendo porque tienes que oponerte a una celebración muggle.

- ¡Porque somos magos! – espeto como si fuera algo lógico – A mi no me molestan los muggle, pero déjale a los muggle lo que es de los muggle y a los magos lo que es de los magos.

- ¡Albus! – di un sobresalto - ¡Apóyame! – conminó Dan

Scorpius me miro con los ojos abiertos, diciéndome silenciosamente que esperaba que lo apoyara a él.

- Bueno, yo creo que los magos no deberíamos perder nuestras costumbres – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho. Daniel me miro ultrajada.

- Pero aun así – continúe – la navidad es más acogedora. No se, estoy acostumbrado a ella. Supongo que si hubiese vivido toda mi vida celebrando el Yule me parecería ridícula la navidad y viceversa. Es solo una cosa de perspectivas. Aun así ambos deberían respetar las creencias del otro y no discutir como si fueran animales.

- ¡Siempre lo apoyas a el!

- ¡Siempre la apoyas a ella!

Me espetaron al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron enojados y voltearon su cabeza en un gesto orgulloso. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, celebren su navidad. Después de todo van a estar muy _juntitos _– dijo Scorpius con rencor y poniéndose de pie salió a toda prisa por el agujero del retrato.

Danielle y yo nos miramos sorprendidos unos segundos. Luego Daniel puso un gesto de preocupación.

- Vaya… parece que de verdad se enojo – dijo intranquila.

- Ya se le pasara, no te preocupes – trate de calmarla, pero aun así mire preocupado hacia donde desapareció el rubio segundos antes.

No entendía muy bien la reacción de Scorpius. Tampoco era para tanto. Después de todo ya debía haberse acostumbrado a que la mayoría de los magos siguieran esa costumbre Muggle. Me pregunte si realmente era eso lo que le molestaba. Hace días andaba peleándose con Danielle por las razones más estúpidas e ilógicas, pero Daniel también era responsable, porque le seguía el juego fácilmente hasta que terminaban los dos resentidos y enojados. Normalmente no me habría preocupado, ya que desde que se conocieron esa parecía ser una rutina bastante cómoda para ambos, pero las discusiones de los últimos días tenían un toque mayor de agresividad que me dejaba intranquilo.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos hasta que Dan interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres venir a la biblioteca conmigo? – ofreció – Quiero hacer las tareas ahora, así no nos preocupamos por eso en navidad ¿Te animas?

Resignado, asentí y juntos nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Estuvimos por lo menos dos horas allí, pero no pude concentrarme así que no adelante casi nada de las tareas pendientes. Solo podía pensar en Scorpius y su extraña actitud. Estaba preocupado por el y temía que estuviera enojado conmigo.

Sin más preámbulos me puse de pie. Danielle me miraba interrogante.

- Iré a buscar a Scor – confesé.

Daniel me miro a los ojos unos segundos.

- ¿Tanto lo necesitas? – pregunto atropelladamente Dan

- ¿Qué? – pregunte, ya que no alcance a oír sus palabras.

- Nada – me sonrió – ve a buscarlo. Espero que no este muy enojado conmigo. Dile que lo siento mucho.

- Ok, se lo diré – dije distraídamente, mientras salía a todo paso de la biblioteca.

Lo primero que pensé es que Scorpius podía estar en nuestra habitación, así que me dirigí a toda prisa a la torre Gryffindor. Sin embargo, rápidamente me di cuenta que el rubio no estaba allí. Medite donde podía estar, pero a los minutos recordé que tenia el mapa del merodeador. _– Idiota_ – me dije a mi mismo, mientras lo buscaba en lo profundo de mi baúl.

Lo saque apresuradamente, apunte con mi varita de susurre las palabras mágicas necesarias para revelar los pasadizos del castillo. Lo desdoble a toda prisa sin tener éxito en encontrar a mi amigo. Más nervioso que antes mire en las torres y me percate que estaba en la torre de astronomía. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Mi hermano James y mi primo Fred estaban con el. Fruncí el entrecejo un momento y luego una inmensa preocupación comenzó a crecer en mí.

- No, Scorpius…

Susurre antes de ponerme de pie y correr a toda prisa para llegar a la torre, empujando a mi paso a algunos Gryffindor de tercero que pasaban por el retrato. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y subí escalera tras escaleras. De vez en cuando miraba el mapa. A veces los puntitos con los nombres de mis primos se acercaban demasiado al punto de Scorpius. Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera bien y que no le hicieran daño.

Al doblar una esquina los divise. Scor estaba en el suelo con el labio sangrando y Fred apuntaba la varita hacia el chico. James estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonriendo con arrogancia a su contrincante. Levante mi varita a tiempo justo cuando mi primo iba a lanzar un hechizo.

- _¡Expelliarmus! _– grite agitando mi varita con decisión.

La varita de mi primo salto a mis manos y tanto el como mi hermano me miraron asombrados.

- Hey ¡¿Qué haces? – me espeto Fred.

- Déjalo en paz – dije fríamente – no te atrevas a atacarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? Estas defendiendo a este mortifago de mierda – dijo mi hermano mirando a Malfoy con repulsión – no puedo creer que te enfrentes a tu propia familia por esta basura.

- Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan asquerosamente cobarde, hermanito – dije sonriendo con ironía - ¿dos contra uno? Su valentía me deslumbra.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa – replico James caminando hacia mi.

- ¿O sino que? – pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

- O sino me olvidare que eres mi hermano – respondió furioso.

- Oh, creí que eso lo habías olvidado apenas naci – ironicé

- No me busques, Albus – amenazó – porque te juro que me encontraras si sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos.

- Estoy temblando del miedo – dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

Nos miramos con rencor unos segundos más hasta que James le hizo un gesto a su primo para que se fueran de allí. Fred al pasar por mi lado me extendió la mano para recuperar su varita.

- La próxima vez que lo toques la recuperaras partida en dos ¿Quedo claro? – amenace.

El me quito su varita con rudeza y paso a mi lado empujándome levemente. Me quede mirándolos de reojo unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron por completo de mi vista. Luego desvié mi mirada a Scorpius. El chico había mirado toda la discusión desde el suelo. Me miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba su labio herido con los dedos. Camine hacia el y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, sin embargo el la rechazo y se puso de pie sin mi ayuda. Luego, sin apenas mirarme, paso por mi lado ignorándome.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunte preocupado.

- Déjame en paz – me espeto alejándose de mí.

Lo tome por el brazo y lo voltee.

- Scorpius…

- ¡Suéltame! – me gritó, soltándose de mi agarre con tal fiereza que caí al suelo de culo.

El me miro desconcertado al principio por su propia reacción y luego, arrepentido, bajo la mirada y un gesto de gran tristeza se reflejo en su rostro. Yo preocupado me levante con dificultad y me puse frente a el. No me miraba a los ojos…

- Scor… - empecé, pero el hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Quiero estar solo, Albus.

Yo lo mire preocupado.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? – repliqué.

- Nada, solo déjame. Vete…

- ¿Cómo voy a irme si noto que estas mal? – argumenté - ¡Y ni siquiera me miras! – agregue casi gritando.

Scorpius se negó a levantar la mirada así que con firmeza tome su mentón entre mis dedos y levante su rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

- Mírame – ordené.

Y obedeció, apartando el mentón de mi agarre, me dijo lentamente:

- No debiste meterte. Era una pelea entre ellos y yo.

- ¿Era mejor dejar que te hirieran? – pregunté ofuscado.

- Se defenderme solo. ¿Te crees mi guardaespaldas o que? – dijo enojado.

- Me creo tu amigo – resoplé.

- Aja… mi amigo – ironizó – mejor vete con Daniel y deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Daniel en todo esto? – fruncí el entrecejo.

- ¿No están ocupados? – pregunto maliciosamente – apuesto a que tienen muchísimo que planear para estas vacaciones ¿no? La pasaran perfectamente bien los dos, solos y mas juntitos que nunca.

Lo mire sorprendido unos segundos. ¿Qué era eso? _¿Celos?_

- Es eso ¿no? – cuestioné – eso te molesta. Que Dan vaya a mi casa estas vacaciones.

- Te equivocas – negó fríamente.

- No, no me equivoco – insistí – y no lo entiendo ¿sabes? Porque esto fue tu idea. Tu mismo dijiste que debíamos invitarla para que no estuviera sola estas navidades.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! –

- ¡¿Entonces que es? – espeté – ¡explícame!

- ¡TU! – gritó – ESO ES LO QUE PASA. ¡TU!

Desconcertado, lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Yo? ¿Qué había echo de malo?

- No entiendo.

Su mirada atormentada quedo fija en mí unos instantes.

- Siempre la defiendes – empezó lentamente – siempre la apoyas a ella. Siempre la antepones a mí.

- Eso no es así – debatí sintiendo la presión en mi pecho – jamás pondría a nadie sobre ti.

- Lo haces…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Si lo hiciera no estaría aquí, estaría con ella- repliqué.

- Estuviste con ella varias horas antes de venir a buscarme – insistió.

- Porque pensé que necesitabas estar solo para que se te pasara el enojo. No porque prefiera su compañía ante la tuya – argumenté.

- Mientes…

Ya no sabia que hacer para que me creyera. ¿Cómo podía ese idiota pensar que prefería a Daniel? ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esta escena de… celos?

- Si quieres que retire la invitación para que vaya a mi casa lo hare.

El me miro asustado.

- ¡No! – exclamó – no quiero que hagas eso. No quiero que este sola en vacaciones. Es solo que...

Pero no continúo. Quizás porque no sabia que decir o porque mi repentino abrazo lo dejo sin palabras. Me aferre a él escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, guardando en mi memoria su aroma, su calor. El se tenso unos segundos al sentir mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Al principio se quedo quieto como una estatua pero después de varios segundos, sus manos se posaron en mi espalda y me aferraron también.

_Joder_ – se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. La sensación placentera y tranquilizadora que sentí cuando su aliento choco contra mi piel fue sublime. Desee permanecer a su lado toda mi vida.

- Soy un tonto ¿cierto? – susurro en mi oído.

El murmullo apenas audible provoco un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo que jamás había experimentado.

- No… solo un celoso – respondí con una risita.

- N-no estoy celoso – rebatió aun sin soltarse del abrazo.

- Como digas – concedí.

El se aparto levemente, lo suficiente como para que nuestros cuerpos siguieran abrazados y nuestras caras pudieran estar frente a frente.

- Me pase ¿cierto? – murmuró.

- Solo un poco – corroboré

- Lo lamento – se disculpó

Asentí.

- Solo no te enojes con Dan, ella me mando a decirte que lo siente mucho también.

- Está bien – aceptó suspirando.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Se veía hermoso, su piel pálida contrarrestaba con el rojo de sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, levante mi mano derecha y la deslice por su mejilla en una leve caricia hasta llegar a sus labios. El jadeó.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunté para pasar el momento incomodo.

- Un poco – contesto ruborizándose.

Levante mira varita y susurre – _Episkey_ – sanando su herida.

El mojo sus labios levemente, comprobando la efectividad de mi hechizo. Sin embargo, yo aun tenía mi mano sobre su rostro y volví a deslizar mis dedos sobre sus labios. El los entreabrió levemente mirándome con nerviosismo.

- ¿V-vamos? – pregunto entrecortadamente.

Yo reaccione de mí embelesamiento.

- Si – asentí retirando mis manos de el rápidamente, rompiendo todo contacto.

.

* * *

.

El último día antes de vacaciones fue realmente agotador. Hacia mucho frio, muchos alumnos estuvieron molestándonos más de lo normal, nos perdimos la cena y a todo eso debíamos sumarle la proliferación de deberes a los cuales estábamos expuestos en estas vacaciones de navidad. Realmente los profesores no tenían consideración alguna con los estudiantes.

Esa noche empacamos y nos acostamos temprano, ya que al día siguiente el tren saldría por la mañana hacia la estación Kings Cross. Sin embargo, era más de medianoche y yo aun no podía concebir el sueño. Sabía que Scorpius estaba despierto ya que lo oía moverse constantemente en su cama.

Hacia un frio de los mil demonios, tanto que dolía respirar. No sentía mi nariz y tuve que meterme a la cama con guantes y gorro de lana puestos para evitar la hipotermia. Sentí movimiento a mí alrededor pero no quise moverme ni un centímetro para que el aire no se colara por entre las mantas.

- ¿Duermes? – susurró Scorpius cerca mío.

Me volteé con pesar.

- No, estoy muerto de frio – dije con mis dientes castañeando

Scorpius estaba de pie a un metro de mí aproximadamente. Se mordía los labios como intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Qué es tan chistoso? – pregunte tiritando.

- Tú – admitió y soltó una carcajada – te ves realmente adorable con ese gorro de lana.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y resople.

- Oh, cállate

Scorpius seguía riéndose. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacia, se acercaba cautelosamente hacia mi cama hasta que se sentó sobre ella. Yo lo miré interrogante.

- Yo también tengo frio – confesó.

- ¿Entonces que haces levantado? – cuestioné.

Pero en vez de contestarme, simplemente abrió las mantas de mi cama y comenzó a meterse entre ellas. Yo, asombrado, le hice espacio para que se acomodara mejor.

- Al menos trae las mantas de tu cama – resoplé.

- No me voy a levantar de nuevo – se quejó.

- Uff – bufé – _Accio mantas de Scorpius – _agregué con un movimiento de mi varita.

Luego me incline para arreglarlas bien y que nos taparan a ambos. Cuando caí sobre mi almohada y giré mi rostro, vi como Scorpius me miraba fijamente traspasándome con sus brillantes ojos grises. Su respiración pausada me hizo ponerme nervioso.

- Mucho mejor – confesó el rubio.

Yo asentí y sin quererlo moje mis labios. Estábamos tan cerca… solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

Un repentino movimiento de Scorpius me corto la respiración. Su mano se deslizo entre las mantas y llegaron hacia mi cara. Con los ojos de par en par lo mire embobado mientras sentía que sus dedos se deslizaban cerca de mi frente. Despacio, agarro el borde de mi gorro de lana y lo desplazo un poco mas hacia abajo, un poco mas arriba de mis cejas. Luego bajo su mirada de mi frente y me miro directamente a los ojos, regalándome una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto me gustan.

_¡Oh dios, díganme que no estoy ruborizándome! – _pensé aterrado.

Jamás me había pasado algo así. Yo no soy una persona que acostumbra a sentirse cohibido ante los demás. Scorpius despertaba tantas emociones nuevas en mí.

Sentía mi cara arder pero aun así no podía dejar de aprovechar la situación en la que me encontraba. Scorpius me miraba fijamente y yo solo quise acercarme, pero tenía miedo de asustarlo. _¿Y si me rechaza?_ – me pregunté.

Aun así decidí acomodarme entre sus brazos. El no me rechazo, lo que fue una buena señal. Su brazo derecho se deslizo bajo mi cuerpo y el izquierdo entre mi brazo derecho, alcanzando mi espalda y posando su mano sobre mi. Yo pase mi brazo derecho sobre su cintura, abrazándolo también y escondí mi rostro en su cálido pecho mientras mi otra mano se aferraba al sweater azul que llevaba sobre el pijama.

_Jo… se sentía tan bien… _

Scorpius se acomodo de forma que nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno al otro. Su calidez, su aroma, todo me embriagaba. No me molestaría para nada quedarme toda la vida en esta posición, pensé sonriente.

- Albus…

El susurro en mi oído hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, tal como paso ayer en la torre de astronomía. Esa sensación me asustaba y me fascinaba por partes iguales.

- ¿Si? – murmuré con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndome en su sensación.

- No la pases demasiado bien sin mí – pidió lentamente.

Sonreí.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- Si… después de todo, no estarás solo.

- No, no lo estaré – admití.

Suspiró.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que… no me harás falta – continúe.

- ¿Cuándo nos volvimos tan ñoños? – pregunto Scor con una risita.

Solté una carcajada.

- No lo se, pero me siento a gusto así – comenté

- Yo también – me apoyo.

Y sin mas nos acomodamos en los brazos del otro esperando a que llegara el sueño, que no tardo mucho en aparecer.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, Danielle nos fue a despertar temprano mientras ambos dormíamos plácidamente en mi cama. Cuando abrí los ojos y la vi en la habitación me sobresalte, despertando a Scorpius de paso. Ella tenia una sonrisa burlona en su cara y una de sus cejas se elevaba graciosamente. Sin embargo no menciono nada y nos obligo a levantarnos para ir a desayunar.

Una hora más tarde nos dirigíamos en los carruajes hacia Hogsmeade para abordar el tren. Juntos nos acomodamos en un compartimiento vacio y conversamos todo el camino. Al parecer, Scor y Dan habían olvidado sus diferencias y charlaban como si nada. Eso me puso muy contento.

- ¿Nos juntaremos al final? – preguntó Scorpius

- Si, podría ser en el caldero chorreante – sugerí.

- Yo no voy a ese sitio – informo el chico.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Dan

- ¿Acaso no saben que la dueña es la esposa de Longbottom? Los Malfoy no somos bien recibidos allí. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, ya veremos – dije – te envió una carta.

Malfoy asintió.

- ¿Y que harán en vacaciones? ¿Tienen algo planeado?

- No tengo ni la menor idea, Albus no me ha dicho nada – comentó la chica.

- Bueno… - dije dudoso – la verdad yo no soy muy divertido, Dan. Además, tengo montón de trabajo atrasado que hacer.

- ¿Trabajo? – preguntaron mis dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Si, ya saben, investigaciones y todo eso. Casi no he continuado mi trabajo desde que llegue a Hogwarts y no puedo dejar mis experimentos de lado – expliqué.

- Oh, siempre olvido que eres maestro de pociones – dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

Scorpius me miraba de forma extraña. No logre identificar sus emociones.

- Eso no quiere decir que te dejare sola – le asegure a la chica – pero a veces tendré que trabajar en la tarde o en la noche. Normalmente lo hago durante la noche hasta la madrugada, así que no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de divertirnos. Y de seguro te llevas bien con mi hermana Lily – agregué con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió.

- Suenas tan profesional cuando hablas de tus pociones – exclamó con una risita.

Yo reí haciendo un gesto negativo con mi cabeza.

Unas horas mas tarde el tren comenzó a perder velocidad. Mis amigos y yo comenzamos a ordenar todo para poder salir pronto del tren. Vi por los pasillos a mi hermano y mis primos saliendo a toda velocidad para encontrarse con nuestra familia. Todos los alumnos salían en masas del tren provocando un gran caos. Scorpius murmuro que parecían animales y nos dispusimos a esperar nuestro turno.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado un poco, Daniel, Scorpius y yo descendimos del Expreso de Hogwarts buscando a nuestros parientes entre la multitud. Scor seguía quejándose de la gente que nos empujaba al pasar.

- Joder ¿Acaso creen que sus padres se irán sin ellos? – se quejó.

- No los tomes en cuenta – aconsejé.

- Navidad, navidad… dulce navidad – cantó Daniel

Scorpius la miro horrorizado.

- No me avergüences, mis padres deben estar por aquí – le espetó horrorizado.

Yo solté una carcajada.

- Scorpion, llévame el baúl, pesa demasiado – pidió la chica.

- ¿Crees que soy tu elfo domestico?

- ¿Qué es un elfo domestico? – pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a mi.

- Es una…

- Hey, Malfoy

Nosotros miramos a nuestro alrededor, buscando la voz. Edward Macmillan y sus amigos estaban caminando hacia nosotros.

- ¿Están tus padres aquí o ya los enviaron a Azkaban? – pregunto maliciosamente el Hufflepuff.

- Vete a la mierda, Macmillan – dijo Scorpius con un gesto de asco.

- No gracias, no tengo ganas de ir a tu casa, el cuartel general de Voldemort – molestó el chico.

- Entendemos que tu vida sea extremadamente aburrida y miserable, Macmillan, pero ignóranos ¿Quieres? – intervino Dan

- Nadie esta hablando contigo, mocosa mal parida.

Danielle lo miro con odio.

- Atrévete a insultarla otras ves y… - amenazó Scorpius

- Vamos – ordene sujetando a Scorpius del brazo que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre los Hufflepuff que reían por los dichos de su estúpido amigo.

- Oh ¿le harás caso a Potter, Malfoy? – dijo Cardew – bueno, no esperábamos mas ¿no es así, chicos? Después de todo, el mundo entero sabe que los Malfoy son unos cobardes de mierda.

- No es cobardía, Cardew – escupí – pero no veo porque debemos perder nuestro tiempo escuchándote a ti y a tus amigos. Después de todo, ustedes se diferencian de los caballos por una sola neurona. Lo justo para no cagarse en los desfiles –

Scorpius y Danielle soltaron risas escandalosas.

- Cállate, imbécil – salto Macmillan – eres una vergüenza para los Potter.

- Tú eres una vergüenza para la humanidad y nadie te dice nada – comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Uff, Hufflepuff – suspiró Scorpius con melodrama – siglos y siglos de historia y ninguno que valga la pena.

Y se volteo dándoles la espalda para alejarnos del grupo. Sin embargo, esa fue la frase que enardeció a los orgullosos miembros de la casa del tejón y vi como si fuera en cámara lenta como Macmillan se abalanzaba sobre Scorpius dirigiendo su puño directamente a la espalda del Gryffindor. Sin embargo, mis reflejos fueron más rápidos y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir empuje al chico hacia atrás, haciendo que Edward callera golpeándose levemente en la cabeza al impactar con la plataforma. Me miro horrorizado desde el suelo al tiempo que yo sacaba mi varita y lo apuntaba con ella.

- Vuelve a tocarlo y te mato, imbécil – conminé fríamente sin dejar de apuntarlo.

Scorpius y Danielle se voltearon rápidamente mirándome tan sorprendidos como los amigos de Macmillan. Al parecer apenas se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya que ambos planeaban alejarse del grupo. Scorpius se acerco a mí y se aferro a mi brazo tratando de bajarlo, para que dejara de apuntar al chico.

- Vamos, Al – dijo lentamente – no vale la pena.

- ¡Albus! – el grito de mi madre llego a mis oídos - ¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?

Yo la mire con indiferencia y seguí apuntando al Hufflepuff. Muchas personas de la estación estaban mirando la pelea, anonadados.

- Ginny ¿que diablos le sucede a tu hijo? – la voz de quien al parecer era el padre de Macmillan también llego hasta nosotros.

- Oh, Ernie, perdónalo, no se que le pasa, juro que hablare seriamente con el – se excusó mi madre – Albus, baja esa varita ahora mismo – me exigió.

- Vamos Albus – me susurro Dan mientras Scorpius seguía con su mano intentando bajar mi brazo.

- Vuelves a atacarlo otra vez y no la cuentas, inútil de mierda – dije con mi voz cargada de rabia.

- ¡Albus! – comenzó a regañarme mi madre, pero yo la ignore.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, Scorpius – le dije al rubio – nos vemos durante las vacaciones.

El chico asintió.

- Gracias, Al – añadió regalándome una sonrisa, la cual yo devolví.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Era mi padre.

- ¡Tu hijo! – le espetó mi madre – ha atacado al hijo de Ernie Macmillan por culpa del mocoso Malfoy.

Alto, pelo negro, ojos verdes, cuerpo delgado y musculoso. Vi como mi padre me busco con la mirada y nos quedamos prendidos unos segundos, reconociéndonos. Luego hizo algo que mi madre no esperaba. Me sonrió y dio pasos rápidos antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y amarrarme en un cálido abrazo. Abrazo que yo correspondí sonriente. Era un alivio tenerlo nuevamente junto a mí. Me había echo tanta falta…

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos.

Yo asentí.

- Te he extrañado – confesé.

- También yo – correspondió con una sonrisa.

Mi madre nos miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras mis tíos y mis primos me miraban con reproche. En el caso de mi hermano, casi se veía una pisca de envidia en sus ojos.

- Scorpius.

Una voz masculina y extremadamente seria se escucho tras de mi. Me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme ni más ni menos que con la versión adulta de mi amigo Scor. Al principio me quede anonadado por el parecido, pero no fue lo único que me asombro. Su altura, su porte aristocrático, su rostro y su cuerpo guapo le daban cierto aire de respetabilidad y confianza en si mismo. Me sentí ruborizar.

- ¡Papá! – exclamo Scor corriendo hacia su padre.

Unos metros atrás de ellos se encontraba un grupo pequeño conformado por tres personas. Aquellos debían ser el resto de la familia de Scorpius. Su madre y sus dos abuelos Malfoy. La mujer más joven se adelanto y abrazo firmemente a su hijo, preguntándole si estaba bien y diciéndole que lo había extrañado. Lo mismo hicieron sus abuelos. Draco sin embargo, después de haber saludado con un abrazo a su mini clon, poso su mirada sobre mí de forma intensa.

No tuve tiempo de ponerme lo suficientemente nervioso cuando el señor Malfoy ya había desviado su mirada hacia mi padre, el cual le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad.

- Potter – saludo el hombre a mi padre con voz seria.

- Malfoy – respondió mi padre inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Se miraron por varios segundos mientras la tensión crecía entre ellos. Scorpius se había escapado del abrazo de su abuela y miraba nervioso a su padre y el mío. Luego mi amigo me miro espectante, diciéndome con la mirada que debíamos hacer algo para romper la tensión antes de que estallara. Me aclare la garganta.

- Emm… papá – empecé – te presento a mi amigo Scorpius y a mi amiga Daniel.

- Es Danielle – corrigió la chica en un susurro.

Mi papa desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia mí, como si no entendiese lo que su hijo había dicho recién. Yo señale a Scorpius y posteriormente a Daniel y mi papa pareció reaccionar.

- Ah… - y se adelanto ofreciéndole la mano al chico – Scorpius, un placer conocerte. Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Un gusto, señor Potter – dijo Scor con nerviosismo estrechando su mano.

Mi padre le sonrió antes de dirigirse a Dan.

- Mucho gusto, señorita – saludo también con una sonrisa.

Ella rio.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Potter – saludo con ligereza la chica – gracias por recibirme en su casa.

- Cuando quieras. Es un placer para nosotros que nos acompañes – le aseguró mi padre.

- Mmm… - dudo Scorpius – bueno… - continuo nervioso mirando a su familia– estos son los amigos de los que les hable. El es Albus Potter y ella Danielle Finley.

La presentación fue algo entrecortada, pero yo casi estaba esperando que Scorpius no me mencionara, porque la mirada de su padre me ponía de los nervios. Que hombre tan guapo, por dios, aunque claro, su hijo lo era mucho mas.

Toda su familia nos dedico una inclinación muy elegante que casi me hizo reír por la coordinación.

- Es un placer – agregó su padre en nombre de todos.

- Igualmente – dijo Dan mientras yo asentía sus palabras.

- Albus…

La voz de la madre de Scorpius me sorprendió. Era suave, al igual que su rostro. Era una mujer hermosa.

- Quiero agradecerte por defender a mi hijo hace un rato – dijo Astoria.

- No tiene que agradecerlo – dije serio y abochornado.

- Aun así lo hago – insistió la mujer – gracias también a ti, Danielle – añadió la mujer mirando a la chica.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo Lucius Malfoy con voz fría y se volteo y empezó a caminar junto a su mujer.

Draco Malfoy y su esposa hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida y se voltearon también, dándole unos segundos a Scorpius para despedirse de nosotros. Se reunieron unos metros mas allá esperando a su hijo.

- Bueno… nos vemos – dijo el chico – pásenla bien y escríbanme.

- Claro – aseguró Daniel – nos vemos Scorpion.

- Adiós Daniel – luego se dirigió hacia mi – cuídate…

- También tu – dije suavemente –

El asintió y nos miramos fijamente unos segundos. Luego trago ruidosamente y se fue con sus padres, volteando una vez mas para volver a mirarme y sonreírme. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y le dije adiós con la mano. Me quede unos segundos con la mano levantada hasta que se perdió de vista.

- Harry

La voz enojada de mi madre volvió a mis oídos. Joder, no la había extrañado ni un poquito.

- Bueno ¿vamos? – nos pregunto papá a Dan y a mi.

Ambos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar. Mis tíos me saludaron con frialdad y mis primos me ignoraron, excepto tío Ron y tía Hermione.

- Eh, Albus – saludo el padre de Rose con una sonrisa – preséntanos a tu novia.

Bufé molesto.

- Que no es mi novia, tío Ron – exclamé enojado.

Daniel se reía a mi lado.

- Ya déjalos en paz, Ronald – regaño tía Hermione, sonriéndonos a mi amiga y a mi.

Todos empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Daniel y yo nos reíamos de las bromas de mis tíos. Y Danielle hacia de vez en cuando algún comentario ocasional a mi tía Hermione, la cual le respondía sonriente. – Al _menos se lleva bien con ellos_ - pensé.

- No puedo creer que saludaras a los Malfoy – me tense al oír el susurro de mi madre – y mas aun que avales esta ridícula amistad entre tu hijo y ese mocoso arrogante.

- Ahora no, Ginny – dijo mi padre molesto y se adelanto para no tener que oír las replicas de su mujer.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro mientras seguíamos caminando y voltee levemente el rostro para mirarlo.

- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunto.

- Perfecto – sonreí.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS? merezco uno? uno? uno? solo uno? dale a Review This Chapter ^^ **


	17. Año I, Capitulo 16

_Hola a todos!_

_si... he renacido como un ave fenix!_

_he vuelto como Voldy en el libro 4! :D_

_como estan? espero que bien!_

_me tarde, lo se, pero tampoco tanto xD_

**_si he actualizado, es porque mi novio ejercio presion, asi que este capitulo esta dedicado a el! te amoooooo :D_**

_quiero agradecer por los comentarios del capitulo anterior. _

_desde la ultima actualizacion he recibido la no despreciable suma de 30 comentarios O.O (incluyendo los comentarios en la nota de autor, sin ellas son 22)  
_

_Lo que es decir muchoooooooo! asi que admito que soy una mujer feliz xD_

_como siempre no he corregido el capitulo, asi que odienme. _

_Pero no se preocupen, que lo hare mas tarde. _

_**Espero muchos comentarios, ya que al final de este cap hay una sorpresita!**_

_Los quiereeeeeeeeee_

_Lady Sami_

* * *

**PUBLICIDAD: LOS ESPERO EN MIS OTROS FANFIC! ¡NO SOY TRAVESTI! Y THIS CHARMING MAN :D **

* * *

.

**Capitulo 16: Ausencia **

Realmente ya estaba cansado. Desde que llegue a casa no han parado de molestarme con que Danielle es mi novia. Lo peor de todo es que ella no lo niega y yo quedo como el chico ridículo que se avergüenza de su relación sentimental. Al principio el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Mi mama se dedico a ignorarnos olímpicamente al llegar, James armaba alboroto, Lily corría a abrazar a sus hermanos y yo no para de resoplar enojado. Estaba seguro que era cuestión de minutos para que mamá explotara. Ahora que nos encontrábamos dentro de las cuatro paredes de nuestro hogar, nadie podía contenerla.

- Harry ¿podemos hablar un momento? – dijo con voz tensa.

Y ahí supe que no tendría piedad con mi pobre padre.

Puse los ojos en blanco y con exasperación le indique a Danielle que me acompañara para guiarla hasta su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? – me pregunto aquella mañana.

- Es evidente que montara un show por lo que paso en el anden – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- No aprueban tu amistad con Scorpius ¿no es así?

- Nadie – asentí resignado – solo Papá y Teddy. Así que no te sorprendas si de vez en cuando escuchas alguna burrada en contra de los Malfoy.

Danielle se quedo en la habitación que estaba al lado derecho de la mía. Nuestra casa no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Tenía bastantes cuartos de invitados, ya que tenemos una familia numerosa. Las navidades se celebraban cada año en una casa diferente. El año pasado había sido en casa de mis tíos Bill y Fleur y el anterior en la de mis tíos George y Angelina. Este año lo celebraríamos en la Madriguera, lo cual era un alivio ya que era un terreno más neutro para mí. Mis abuelos nunca me habían mirado mal a pesar de lo mal que me llevo con el resto de la familia. Mi abuelo Arthur siempre decía que estaba orgulloso que su Albus hubiese salido tan inteligente.

Le di un tour a Danielle por la casa mientras conversábamos de trivialidades. Le explique un poco como era mi familia y porque me llevaba mal con ellos. También le conté el conflicto existente entre las familias Potter v/s Malfoy. Ella me miro con resignación.

- Ahora entiendo porque tanto alboroto cuando ustedes se hicieron amigos.

Mire atentamente a mi padre varias veces. Había estado algo distante durante todo el día. Quise acercarme a el, pero no parecía muy accesible. Yo sabía que había discutido con mama, aunque no hubiese escuchado gritos ni nada, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que desde que somos pequeños ponen un hechizo silenciador cada vez que van a pelear.

James, apenas había estado unos minutos en casa hasta que corrió a la chimenea a casa de Fred para seguir haciendo de las suyas. Yo lo prefería así. Tenerlo tan cerca en un espacio tan cerrado podría provocar estragos.

Lily por su parte estaba siendo bastante amable. Apenas vio a Dan sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia ella preguntándole mil cosas sobre Hogwarts que los mayores nunca le respondían para no arruinarle la sorpresa cuando fuera su turno. Danielle sonreía y le respondía con entusiasmo. Yo solo sonreía al lado de ellas mientras anotaba en un pergamino mi lista de prioridades laborales de estas vacaciones. Cuando Lily tomo de su mano y le dijo "Ven, te enseñare mi habitación" – al fin tuve tiempo para escabullirme al despacho de papá.

- Hola – dije abriendo la puerta con cautela.

Papá estaba sumergido en la lectura de cientos de pergaminos que estaban desparramados sobre su escritorio. Levanto la vista y empujando sus anteojos desde el puentecito que atravesaba su nariz, me sonrió.

- Ya me preguntaba porque tardabas tanto en venir.

Yo sonreí con tristeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

- Si, no te preocupes.

Me senté en la silla frente a el.

- Papá… se que peleaste con mamá.

El hizo una mueca.

- Todo esta bien, Al.

- No insultes mi inteligencia – rebatí.

El suspiró.

- Esta enojada por tu amistad con Scorpius – explicó – pero eso es algo que ya sabias, o al menos esperabas.

- No me interesa lo que piense – dije con desagrado.

- Albus…

- Oh, vamos Papá. No finjas que te sorprende. Yo creo que si hubiese tenido de amigo a cualquier Gryffindor idiota, se habría molestado de igual forma. Ella me odia…

- No es eso, Al. Es porque el chico es un Malfoy - se encogió de hombros – todos en la familia nos llevamos mal con ellos. Draco y yo apenas nos soportamos. Cada vez que nos encontramos en el ministerio nos lanzamos miradas de odio…

- ¿Pero y en la estación? – pregunte caprichoso – Se saludaron de lo mas bien.

- Yo lo hice por ti. Y estoy seguro que Malfoy también lo hizo por su hijo.

Yo mire mis zapatos, cabizbajo.

- Al, no puedes esperar que de un día para el otro olvidemos nuestras diferencias. Mira, yo no tengo ningún problema con que seas amigo de Scorpius. De hecho, pienso que si acaparo tu atención, es porque el chico debe ser digno de tu amistad. Pero otra cosa es que esperes que entre nuestras familias surja una repentina fraternidad. Dios, Al, se consecuente. Son años de antipatía mutua.

Yo asentí con tristeza.

- Lo entiendo, se perfectamente todo lo que los Malfoy han hecho.

Papá se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mí. Tomo mi mentón y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

- Intentare ser cordial ¿ok? – dijo lentamente.

- Ok – sonreí y lo abrase desde mi asiento.

- Me alegra que estés aquí. Ya me hacías falta – comentó respondiendo mi abrazo.

- ¿Meses malos? – pregunté.

- Demasiado – respondió y me hizo señas para que nos sentáramos en el sofá que había en su despacho.

Yo lo seguí y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras conversábamos.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Si, pero mas que eso, son las discusiones con tu madre – explico Harry – me hacen sentir tan cansado. A veces quisiera no llegar a casa, pero al rato me siento culpable por desear eso, porque cuando llego, ella me descoloca completamente siendo cariñosa otra vez.

- Solo te esta manipulando – dije con resentimiento.

- Albus…

- ¡Es verdad!

- Estamos casados – dijo simplemente – y a pesar de las peleas, la amo…

Resople enfadado.

- No puedes evitarlo – negó con la cabeza, divertido – creo que ni yo puedo. Aunque a veces me exaspere y me haga dudar sobre su amor hacia a mi… yo la amo.

- Sabes lo que pienso al respecto – dije duramente.

- ¿Qué es costumbre? – cuestionó.

- Si…

- Quizás… - concordó y luego se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Por la tarde baje a mi laboratorio, que estaba en el subterráneo. Comencé a trabajar rápidamente, ya que había descuidado demasiado mis quehaceres. Mientras intentaba dar con la formula correcta para mejorar la poción matalobos, Daniel bajo a mis "mazmorras" personales y me acompaño un rato en mi trabajo, sin interrumpir demasiado y acercándome de vez en cuando los ingredientes que necesitaba para las otras tres pociones que preparaba a la vez. A veces se me quedaba mirando de forma extraña, muy intensa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté cuando ya no pude soportar mas la tensión.

- Nada – dijo sonriéndome.

Yo hice una mueca.

- Anda, dime – presioné.

- Quieres mucho a Scorpius

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. La mire de par en par, sorprendido.

- Supongo…

- Y lo conoces apenas unos meses… - continuo - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me preguntas porque lo quiero? – dije confundido.

- Si

Yo dudé. No sabia si la pregunta de Daniel era capciosa, eso prendió las alarmas en mi cabeza.

- Es un buen chico – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ya…

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Lo miras… raro.

Yo la mire a los ojos fijamente. Ella me sostuvo la mirada. Segundos después suspire audiblemente.

- No pienses en ello ¿si? – le pedí – solo olvídalo.

- No pensare en ello ahora – accedió – pero no lo olvidaré.

Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir relativamente temprano, ya que estábamos cansados después del viaje en tren. Yo estaba apunto de dormirme cuando siento a alguien meterse en mi cama. Sobresaltado, encendí la lámpara de mi mesita de noche y me volteé. Un hombre de piel pálida, cabello y ojos negros me devolvió la mirada. La carcajada que soltó me relajo del susto inicial.

- Eres un idiota – saludé.

- Yo también te extrañe – dijo con una amplia sonrisa burlona - ¿Quién pensaste que era? ¿tu novia?

- Oh, no me jodas, Ted – dije acomodándome en mi almohada.

Ted también se acomodo a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

- Bien, bien – respondí monótonamente – no me quejo. ¿Y tú? ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Demasiado – asintió – vengo de Azkaban. Estoy de turno desde ayer.

- Que horrible.

- Si, pero bueno, tampoco me quejo. Trabajo es trabajo – su mirada se volvió maliciosa – así que trajiste a tu noviecita.

- No empieces – dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

El soltó una carcajada.

- Oh, vamos, no te enojes – dijo riendo – ¿acaso no sabes que toda la familia anda diciendo eso?

Yo resoplé.

- Sabes que eso es imposible, Teddy

- Por supuesto – afirmo sonriendo ampliamente – pero no puedes culparlos. Nadie más sabe que eres total y absolutamente _gay._

- Si, dilo mas fuerte para que se enteren todos – gruñí.

- ¿Y como esta tu nueva obsesión? – preguntó.

- Ni que hubiese tenido muchas – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- No, solo dos – concordó – Malfoy es el segundo.

- Si ps…

- ¿Y como es?

Yo me mordí el labio, pensativo. ¿Cómo era Scorpius? ¿Perfecto? ¿Hermoso?

- Jajajaja no me respondas. Con esa mordida de labio y esa mirada pervertida me quedo todo claro jajajaja

- ¡Hey! – reí golpeándolo.

- Y hablando de pervertidos… - Ted hizo una mueca juguetona.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté súbitamente interesado.

- Adivina donde estuve el viernes pasado – dijo lanzándome una mirada sugerente.

- ¿Dónde? – insistí.

- En el _Soho – _sonrió burlesco.

- ¡Júralo! - exclamé

- ¡Lo jurooo! ¡Estuvo increíble!

- Joder ¿Y Victoria no te dijo nada? – me asombré.

- Amm… la verdad es que no sabe…

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – exclame melodramáticamente.

- Buee… tú sabes como es. Si le cuento que estuve en el barrio gay mas famoso de Londres pensara que soy homosexual.

- ¡Uff, tu no puedes ser mas hetero, Teddy! – exprese riendo.

- No se… la verdad es que mi experiencia por allí fue bastante esclarecedora – bromeó.

Y ambos soltamos sonoras carcajadas.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante amenos. Contrario a todo pronostico, mis primos parecían bastante accesibles en llevarse bien con Daniel. La excepción eran Rose y Roxanne que compartían habitación con ella en la torre Gryffindor y se llevaban pésimo. Pero el resto fue bastante amable y con los días me fui acostumbrando a las bromas sobre nuestra supuesta "relación amorosa".

Teddy venia a menudo para aprovechar el tiempo conmigo. Le presente a Danielle y ambos se llevaron de maravilla desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Ted decía a menudo que era amor a primera vista y Danielle reía sonrojada. La primera vez que vio a Teddy cambiando su apariencia se callo de la cama por el susto. Mi hermano solo había reído diciendo:

- Ya sabes, nena – guiño su ojo derecho – estar conmigo es como tener mil hombres a la vez.

Al segundo día de nuestra llegada, le pedí su lechuza a Papá para enviarle a Scorpius la carta que conjuntamente habíamos escrito Daniel y yo. Sin embargo, pasaron los días y no obtuve respuesta, a pesar de que _Munin_, la lechuza de Papá, ya había vuelto a casa. Al quinto día ya empezamos a preocuparnos y volvimos a escribirle otra vez, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Resignados, fuimos al Callejón Diagon con Ted para comprar los regalos de navidad, a pesar de que esperábamos juntarnos en esa salida con nuestro amigo Scorpius. ¿Acaso estaba enojado conmigo? ¿O con ambos? ¿Tanto le había molestado que Dan viniera a casa estas vacaciones? No entendía porque nos estaba ignorando de aquella forma. Sus celos no podía llegar a tanto ¿No es así? Y después de todo ¿Por qué siente celos? ¿Sera posible que también se sienta atraído por mi de la misma forma que yo me siento hacia el? ¿O acaso es por Danielle? ¿Le gustara Danielle? Me preocupe…

No había pensando en esa posibilidad, y el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que un nudo se pusiera en mi garganta. Ellos siempre se peleaban ¿Acaso era la vieja treta de tironearle la trenza a la niña que te gusta? Después de todo ¿No se habían tratado así en su época escolar tío Ron y tía Hermione?

Un sentimiento de pánico puro me inundo. – _No… no pienses en ello, Albus_ – me reprendí mentalmente.

James estuvo ignorándome casi todas las vacaciones. Sin embargo, cuando mi madre atacaba, se unía a ella como si estuviésemos librando una guerra abierta.

- Deberías ser más hospitalario, Albus – dijo mi madre fríamente, dos días antes de noche buena – no puedo creer que todas las tardes dejes a tu amiga sola por irte a jugar con tus calderos.

- A mi no me molesta – susurro Danielle – entiendo que tenga cosas que hacer.

- A lo mejor extraña al imbécil de Malfoy – apoyo mi hermano.

- No menciones a ese mocoso, hijo. Acabamos de comer – espetó Ginny con antipatía, mientras el imbécil de mi hermano se reía.

- ¡Esa es mi mamá! – expreso el muy idiota.

- ¿Hay algo en mi actuar… que te haya echo pensar… que me interesa tu… opinión? – pregunte con voz pausada y fría.

- ¡No me hables así! – escupió la pelirroja.

- ¡Yo te hablo como se me antoja! – me puse de pie con violencia, mirándola fijamente.

- Albus… vamos… - Danielle tironeaba mi brazo para sacarme de la salita.

- No se que diablos te crees, mocoso. Pero es evidente que tendré que bajar ese enorme ego que posees – respondió con frialdad.

- Yo no se que diablos te crees tu, Ginevra – ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre propio saliendo de mis labios – Lo único que se es que mi ego no puede compararse al que tiene la "Gran" Señora Potter. Después de todo, lo has cultivado durante años ¿no? Aumentas tu arrogancia y disminuyes las cuentas bancarias de mi padre.

Cuando mi madre estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre mi (para golpearme, quizás) llego mi padre y nos envió a todos a dormir. A pesar de que disfrutaba las discusiones con ella, no podía evitar sentirme culpable después por el daño que le causaba a papá con nuestra constante hostilidad. Me sentía egoísta por obligarlo a elegir entre la mujer que ama y su hijo, pero me consolaba a mi mismo diciéndome que ella no lo merece y que quizás, si las peleas continuaban, mi padre se daría cuenta que mamá no vale la pena y que el merece ser feliz con una mujer que si lo ame por lo que es, no por lo que tiene o representa.

En noche buena todos nos dirigimos a La Madriguera. Danielle estaba bastante entusiasmada, al contrario de mí que me había sumergido en una tremenda depresión por culpa de la ausencia de noticias de Scorpius. Una vez llegados allí, Danielle y Lily corrieron a acomodar la habitación donde dormirían y yo me enfrasque en una intensa conversación con Papá y Ted, de esas que no teníamos hace meses. Pasar esos momentos con ellos dos me hacían darme cuenta lo mucho que me habían echo falta estos meses. La presencia de Scor y Dan había opacado un poco mi falta de ellos, pero aun así no era lo mismo. Yo no tenía nada que ocultarles, éramos más que familia, éramos amigos, confidentes, cómplices…

Lo único que había tenido que ocultarle a Papá en toda mi vida, era mi homosexualidad. Muchas veces había pensado en decírselo, de hecho no tenia dudas de que me apoyaría, pero a veces lo veía tan cansado y con tantas cargas sobre sus hombros, que no me atrevía a poner el peso de mi condición sexual como otra preocupación mas para él. Teddy me había guardado el secreto, a pesar de que también odiaba ocultarte algo a Harry. El sabia que en el fondo era asunto mío y yo debía decidir cuando compartirlo.

Ted, por otra parte, era un caso especial. Siempre fuimos muy unidos. Pero ese lazo de amistad se fortaleció mucho más cuando yo empecé a darme cuenta de mi opción sexual. Cuando mis dudas empezaron, estaba muerto de miedo. Me sentía ahogado y una noche ya no pude más y se lo conté. Fue el quien me explico y me ayudo a disipar todas mis inseguridades. Fue el quien me enseño todo sobre la sexualidad y me guio hasta que yo mismo encontré mi propio camino y me di cuenta que las mujeres no causaban reacción alguna en mi. A pesar de ser tan niño, fue muy fácil darme cuenta de ello con su ayuda. Ayuda que yo valoraba, porque Ted en aquel tiempo era muy joven y siempre ha sentido mucha debilidad por las mujeres, por lo cual se le hacia muy difícil explicarme sobre temas gay. Mas cuando la homosexualidad no era tan bien vista en el mundo mágico. Habían homosexuales, si, pero muchos pensaban que era una enfermedad o un invento muggle. Las familias de sangre pura no podían concebir la idea de que a una persona pudiera gustarle alguien de su mismo género, ya que su principal responsabilidad era engendrar un heredero que continuara su linaje. A pesar de que la comunidad mágica en general no hacia el mas mínimo caso a los ideales de los sangre pura (producto de la guerra con Voldemort), eso era un prejuicio que se había mantenido con los años, aunque no con tanta fuerza como en años anteriores.

La mañana de navidad me desperté algo triste. Ya era un hecho de que no vería a Scorpius estas vacaciones y eso me hacia sentir horriblemente triste. Escuche a la abuela Molly llamándonos a todos para abrir los regalos. Sorpresa mayúscula me lleve cuando vi entre todos los paquetes navideños, dos regalos que no deberían estar allí.

Scorpius había enviado regalos para mí y para Danielle. Sin embargo, las escasas palabras de su nota solo me hacían sentir mas desdichado.

_"Feliz Navidad, Albus"_

Y eso era todo. Ni una sola explicación, ni un solo "¿Cómo estas?"

Nada…

Vi como todos a mí alrededor estaban entusiasmados desenvolviendo paquete tras paquete. Danielle me sonrió y me dio las gracias por el regalo que le di. Mis primos armaban el alboroto de siempre. Los adultos bebían ponche navideño desenvolviendo también sus regalos. Vicky abrazaba a Ted agradeciéndole la cadena de oro que le había obsequiado.

Y de pronto… ya no quería seguir allí.

Me escape furtivamente de la casa y el frio invernal golpeo mi rostro y mis piernas se hundían en la nieve que cubría los terrenos. Camine varios metros y me senté entre medio de las raíces, refugiándome en un grueso sauce cercano, aun con la nota y el regalo de Scorpius en mis manos.

Lentamente comencé a desenvolverlo, mientras sentía el frio atravesar mi piel como cuchillos afilados. Cuando vi lo que contenía el paquete sonreí con tristeza.

_Crystal de Amenis… _

Me pareció irónico que precisamente me enviara un regalo que simboliza la amistad y la confianza. Aun cuando no había sido capaz de darme señales de vida en varios días.

Esa mañana me pase horas sentado en el mismo lugar, con el Cristal entre mis manos y sintiéndome miserable.

.

* * *

.

Aquella mañana me desperté temprano. Papá y yo iríamos a comprar los regalos de navidad. Era algo que hacíamos cada año juntos y siempre me hacia muy feliz. A pesar de que nunca celebrábamos navidad, la tradición de intercambiar regalos los veinticinco de diciembre era algo que se nos hizo costumbre. Mi abuelo Lucius decía que lo hacíamos simplemente porque podíamos permitírnoslo.

- Somos asquerosamente ricos, Scorpius – decía solemnemente – podemos derrochar dinero incluso en estupideces como la navidad.

Yo siempre reía escuchando a mi abuelo comportándose con arrogancia. El podía no ser el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, pero eso no impedía que fuese una gran persona. Siempre me cuidaba y me consentía, y a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, yo muchas veces había visto su mascara aristocrática caerse a pedazos, cuando yo le contaba un chiste.

Mi abuela Narcisa dijo que ya había echo sus compras navideñas. Mi abuelo siempre insistía que el no necesitaba mas compañía que la de un elfo domestico para cargar con sus compras, así que Papá y yo lo hacíamos juntos y de paso aprovechábamos para beber chocolate caliente en el Callejón Diagon. Esa mañana, mamá había salido temprano, así que no tuvimos oportunidad de avisarle que iríamos tan pronto de compras.

- Aun no puedo creer que seas amigo de un Potter – dijo Papá con un tono de desesperación.

- Oh, vamos Papá. ¡Dijiste que no te molestaba! - exclamé.

- Y no me molesta… es solo que ¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces te hable mal sobre ellos? – pregunto dramático.

- Cientos – respondí con una risita.

El volteo los ojos exasperado.

- En fin – dijo resignado – al menos se ha portado bien contigo.

- Sip – afirme.

- Se dice "si", Scorpius – me regaño - ¿Qué es eso de "Sip"? ¿no me digas que se te esta pegando la forma de hablar de Potter.

- ¡Papaaá! – reclamé.

- Nada de Papá. Esta bien que estés rodeado de Gryffindor's pero no por eso descuidarás tu léxico, jovencito.

_A veces los padres son tan exagerados_ - pensé exasperado.

- ¿Qué quieres comprar? – me preguntó.

- Mmm… tengo que comprar regalos para Al, para Danielle…

- Albus, Scorpius – volvió a corregirme – el chico no es una mascota para que acortes su nombre.

- ¡Tú me dices Scor!

- Eso no quiere decir que tú puedas hacerlo – insistió con su voz grave y masculina.

Caminamos por varias tiendas eligiendo el regalo de mis amigos. El regalo de Albus era especialmente bonito, aunque sentí la mirada de mi padre fija en mí cuando el vendedor nos explicaba el significado del Crystal de Amenis. Después fuimos a comprar los regalos familiares. Pasamos una mañana bastante entretenida los dos, riéndonos mientras elegíamos los regalos para mis abuelos y papá burlándose de mí porque soy un Gryffindor. Eso me alivio bastante, porque me di cuenta que realmente no le molestaba que yo no fuera una serpiente, mas bien parecía aliviado y me sonreía como nunca esa mañana.

Cuando compramos todos los obsequios, mi papá me invito a almorzar a un nuevo restaurante italiano que inauguraron cerca de allí. Juntos fuimos riendo y conversando en el camino. A veces la gente miraba a mi padre al pasar y le lanzaba miradas llenas de reproche y, en algunos casos, odio. Pero el los ignoraba a todos como si fueran meros insectos que no merecían su preciada atención.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, nos dirigíamos a la mesa cuando vi algo que me quito el aire. Algo que me destrozo el alma. Algo que jamás espere vislumbrar en mi vida pero aun así, no podía apartar mi mirada de allí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? – mi padre pregunto al verme paralizado con la vista fija.

Siguió el curso de mi mirada y cuando finalmente llego a destino, pude sentir un jadeo escapar de sus labios. Un sonido lleno de sorpresa y dolor. Desvié la mirada para fijarme en el y vi como retrocedía un paso, horrorizado.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, en una expresión de desconcierto total. De pronto, se anegaron copiosamente, dejándolos brillantes y mas grises y hermosos que nunca. Sin embargo, fiel a su orgullo, no derramo ni una sola lagrima. Trago con dificultad y me miro, sin verme en realidad.

- Vámonos – susurró.

Con una mano temblorosa cogió mi brazo y me saco rápidamente del lugar. Sin hacer nada, sin gritar ni enfrentarlos. Y reprimiendo sus lagrimas, me llevo lejos de allí, donde ni el ni yo pudiéramos seguir mirando aquella imagen que jamás se borraría de mi cabeza.

_Mi madre besándose con otro hombre._

_._

* * *

**Ok... esto es una amenaza en toda regla: o me comentas, o dejo el fanfic inconcluso para siempre! muajajajajaja xD**_  
_


	18. Año I, Capitulo 17

_Hola a todos! he tardado mil años... pido perdon por ello._

_no quiero excusarme mas de lo necesario, pero entre parciales y bloqueo del autor no pude escribir._

_aun asi, aqui les traigo otro capitulo. esta algo corto, lo se... pero prometo que esta semana subire nuevamente, ya que con esto de la "semana de mayo" en Argentina, no tendre tantas clases. _

_hoy respondere comentarios, se que no lo hago hace años asi que ya toca. Sin embargo, comentare solo los del cap anterior.. o no terminare nunca!_

* * *

_**Respuesta a comentarios:**  
_

_Bertha: Hola nena! como estas? jaja no se si Draco matara a Astoria... y recuerda que Harry ama a Ginny.. pero veremos como se desarrolla el fic! Al siempre lo ha pasado un poco mal en su casa, excepto por Teddy y Harry. Ya veremos si en el futuro eso mejora o empeora! Gracias por leer el fic tan fielmente! y gracias por comentar!_

_dospiesizquierdos: se que tardeeee! lo siento! me alegra q te guste esta historia! agradesco tus comentarios ^^ siempre me comentas y eso se agradece! ya veremos como de a poco se dan las cosas para que harry y draco puedan juntarse! saludos!_

_ginanott: hola nena! :D te dejo en ascuas... perdon! aki tengo un nuevo cap! disfrutalo.. juro q esta vez subire pronto el otro cap! gracias por comentarme! :D_

_Eye: siii.. que sorpresa la del final! jaja yo misma me sorprendi escribiendo eso... porque no estaba planeado! pero bueee... asi salio! me alegra q te guste la historia y te des el tiempo para ella! gracias por leerme y sobretodo por comentar! ^^_

_Danau: hola nena! creo q es primera vez q comentas o te contesto un comentario! como estas? :) si.. tienes toda la razon.. quien quiere enemigos con una madre como Ginny? ya veremos como se desarrolla la relacion madre/hijo. Lo de las cartas de Scor lo sabremos en el prox cap ^^ te encuentro razon.. harry se pasa de idiota por amarla... pero... creo que tu y yo sabemos que a Harry le cuesta un mundo darse cuenta de las cosas (es un poco lento) y ademas, no concibe la idea de separar a su familia, ya que nunca ha tenido una y no quiere perder esta. con respecto a consolar a Draco jaja me dio mucha risaaaaaaaa jajajaja yo tambien me ofrezco! estoy segura que varias (y varios mas) de mis lectores tambien se ofrecen! saludos nena, gracias por comentar! _

_sombra88: hey! como andas? se que tarde, pido perdon :( pero aki estoy! en este cap veras como se desarrolla eso de "consolar a Scorpius". Gracias por comentarme nena.. y no me odies cuando termines de leer jajaja _

_Ranes: jajajja se que nadie se lo esperaba! ni yo misma! bueee... como estas? tanto tiempo! te pido perdon.. se que tarde mucho pero ya volvi! no volvera a pasar! Ginny se merecia esas palabras de Albus.. en el futuro veras mucho de eso! q bueno q te gusto! saludos ^^_

_Sabriel Malfoy: hola nena! bienvenida a mi fanfiction! me alegra q te gustara y lamento profundamente la espera. gracias por leerme y aqui tienes tu nuevo cap! ^^ disfrutalo y espero tu comentario! PD: no quiero matarte, lo juro jaja_

___kisa kuchiky: hola! perdon.. se que tarde en actualizar :( pero aki toy ^^ sii.. habra un Drarry en esta historia.. asi que esperalo pacientemente! de a poco las cosas se pondran mas intensas aun... asi q espero que te guste! gracias por comentarme y nos vemos en el prox cap! :D_  


_yuki: holaaaa! bienvenido a mis fanfic! me alegra q los estes leyendo todos y que te hayan gustado! gracias por leerme y por comentar! nos vemos en el prox :D_

* * *

_Por ultimo... solo decir que agradesco los **23 comentarios** del capitulo anterior! :D me pone muy muy feliz!_

_tambien agregar que mi novio ejercio presion, pero tenia un lio en mi vida, asi que no pude actualizar tan pronto como hubiese querido. _

_Solo agregar que espero comentarios y que actualizare esta semana, ya que tengo libre. si recibo los suficientes comentarios en un cap (mas de 15), actualizare a los dos dias. (se que soy malvada jajajaja)._

_Mañana actualizare ¡No soy Travesti! y This Charming Man  
_

_saludos a todos y gracias por leerme!_

_Lady Sami_

* * *

**Publicidad: ****Tengo un nuevo Fanfiction llamado "A su lado". Es un one-shot de Harry y Draco. Visítenlo en mi perfil, aunque la mayoría de mis lectores habituales ya me dejaron un comentario :) Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Transición **

- ¿Albus?

Escuche la voz de mi padre tras la puerta. Luego golpeó tres veces y me llamó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondí.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Adelante.

Estaba acostado sobre mi cama, mirando fijamente al techo, mientras lanzaba de vez en cuando una pequeña pelota roja y volvía a atraparla con mi mano. Sentí que papá se sentó a mi lado y me miro fijamente, pero no desvié mi mirada hacia el.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No – seguía lanzando la pelota una y otra vez.

Harry en un gesto brusco, tomo mi pelota y me obligó a mirarlo.

- Albus, dime que pasa – exigió – llevas días comportándote extraño y hoy no has salido para nada de tu habitación. Esta bien que Lily este con Danielle pero es tu invitada y no debes dejarla sola. Así que no me digas que no pasa nada, quiero una respuesta en este instante.

Yo hice una mueca. Es cierto, llevaba días deprimido. Quedaban solo dos días para el término de las vacaciones y no podía sacarme a Malfoy de la cabeza. Él y su falta de noticias.

- Creo que Scorpius esta enojado conmigo – contesté finalmente – no me ha escrito en todas las vacaciones. Solo me mando un regalo de navidad con una nota ínfima que no cuenta para nada.

Papa entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de concentración.

- ¿Se pelearon?

- No…

- ¿Entonces? – alargó una mano y acaricio mi cabello.

- Creo que es por Danielle – le confesé – creo que le gusta y esta molesto porque Danielle vino a casa.

Papá frunció su entrecejo.

- ¿No están muy niños aún para pelearse por chicas?

- Yo no peleo por chicas – dije haciendo un gesto confuso entre asco y horror – y no soy un niño.

Papa soltó una carcajada.

- Creí que Dan era tu novia – me pincho con una sonrisita.

- ¡Papa!

- Ya, ya. No te enfades – me sonrió – no te preocupes por lo de Scorpius, de seguro se le pasará.

- Pero ¿y si le gusta Danielle? – pregunté afligido.

Papa me miró confundido.

- ¿Cuál seria el problema? Digo… a ti no te gusta ella. ¿Por qué no dejas que Scorpius lo intente?

Desvié mi mirada rápidamente y me mordí el labio. Cada cierto tiempo siempre ocurría lo mismo. El destino me daba la oportunidad de decirle la verdad a Papá, ¡Pero no me siento preparado, joder!

- Seria… incomodo – titubeé

- Mmm… entiendo lo que quieres decir. Cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir me sentí un poco desplazado también. Aunque yo estaba con tu madre, así que no podía quejarme.

- No… no es eso – rebatí.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Explícamelo.

- Yo… Mmm… - Joder, no podía decirle la verdad pero al menos no le mentiría – no me siento preparado para compartir a Scorpius.

Papá me miro perplejo.

- ¿Compartirlo?

- Si. Como amigo. Compartir su tiempo, sus momentos, con otra persona igual o mas importante que yo.

Harry se quedo en silencio unos segundos, sopesando mis palabras.

- Tienes sentimientos muy particulares por ese chico. ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

Yo lo mire algo avergonzado. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

- Cuando lo vi – empecé a contarle – cuando lo vi por primera vez, el fue muy arrogante y antipático conmigo. Supongo que es porque soy un Potter. Pero en vez de odiarlo, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad. Sentía que si me odiaba por ser un Potter, quizás podría ser la única persona que realmente se daría cuenta de mis virtudes o defectos, más allá de la veneración que profesa por nuestra familia el resto del mundo mágico. Cuando vi como lo trataban los demás, sentí que de alguna forma era mi opuesto. Y no me pareció justo, así como no me parece justo que toda la familia goce de una fama que solo te pertenece a ti, Papá. Cuando lo seleccionaron para Gryffindor sentí aun más curiosidad. Un Malfoy en Gryffindor… eso si que debía ser incluido en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Y a pesar de su protesta, fue valientemente a sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor y allí todo el mundo lo rechazó. Pero yo no quería rechazarlo. Porque en el fondo no lo entendía. Yo lo miraba y no veía a un mortifago como tú los describía. Solo veía a un niño de mi misma estatura, rubio, de ojos grises, con la piel tan pálida que parece de leche y su pose altanera demostrando una fortaleza que no llegaba a sus ojos. Se que estaba asustado, yo en su lugar también lo estaría. Pero aun así soporta a diario todas las ofensas y los ataques y no se queja ¿sabes? Eso es… no se… me agrada eso.

Papá no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

- Te juro que no entiendo como pueden creer que es Voldemort reencarnado o algo así. ¿Es que acaso no ven lo… lo tierno que es? – agregué ruborizándome levemente.

Harry me miró fijamente.

- Joder, Albus… cualquiera pensaría que te enamoraste – bromeó sonriendo.

Mis mejillas se encendieron con fiereza esta vez.

- Papá…

- Es broma, Al – interrumpió.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

.

* * *

.

- Hola

Salude a Danielle mientras entraba a su habitación.

- Hey, creí que estabas dormido – me comentó con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Oye Dan…

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero pedir perdón, se que estos días he estado insoportable y lejano – le dije con tristeza.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. La verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada por él – contestó sonriéndome y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

- Yo… no…

- No pretenderás negar que estas así por Scorpius ¿no?

- ¿Qué crees que esta pasando? – le pregunté desviando el tema.

- No lo se… - comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello – tal vez está enojado por algo, o quizás lo tienen castigado.

- ¿Castigado porque?

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Por ser amigo tuyo… - dijo finalmente.

Yo me senté en su cama y puse mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y, a su vez, cogiendo mi cara con mis manos.

- ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? – comenté.

Danielle se acerco y puso su mano en mi espalda.

- No te preocupes por ello, lo veremos en dos días y veras como al final no es nada.

Yo no estaba muy convencido, pero asentí.

- Anda, vamos a tu laboratorio y enséñame a hacer alguna poción extremadamente difícil

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí. Yo vacile unos instantes hasta que la tome y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. La chica me sonrió y juntos caminamos en silencio hacia mi laboratorio. Pero al llegar al pasillo, me encontré con la mirada furiosa de mi prima.

- Albus… ¿podemos hablar?

Su voz se escuchaba enojada y tensa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Rose? – dije con frialdad.

- Hablar contigo – repitió dirigiendo su mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Sentí como Danielle aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre. La mire y me sorprendí al ver la mirada desafiante que le enviaba a mi prima. Curioso, jamás había visto a Danielle siendo posesiva.

- Mmm… Danielle… yo voy a…

- Te espero en tu laboratorio, Albus – me cortó y se fue rápidamente de allí.

Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver como mi prima ponía los ojos en blanco y soltaba un bufido despectivo.

- Vaya tonta.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

- Bien, estamos solos. Habla rápido, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

- ¿Mis estupideces? ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? ¡Creí que éramos amigos! – me espetó.

- ¿Amigos? – sentía el rencor en mi interior – Me traicionaste.

- ¡¿Yo te traicione? ¡Tú fuiste el que se alejo de mí apenas pusimos un pie en Hogwarts! – dijo elevando la voz.

- ¡Te comportaste como una estúpida! ´

- ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué me uniera a tu extravagante grupito? ¿Con la loca de Finley y el asqueroso de Malfoy? –

- ¡No te atrevas a…!

- ¡Si me atrevo! Me dijiste que estaríamos juntos. Que no me dejarías sola – su voz se quebró en la última frase.

La mire unos segundos. Se veía realmente afligida e indignada.

- Las cosas han cambiado – dije simplemente – yo he tomado mi camino y tu estas bien en el tuyo. Dejemos las cosas como están.

- ¿Es que acaso no te importa estar peleado con toda la familia? – cuestionó frustrada.

- No realmente, son una manga de prejuiciosos – estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Rose me miro fijamente y lentamente se acerco a mi. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mejilla me sentí nervioso.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué que? ¿Porque la había abandonado? ¿Por qué prefería a Dan y Scorpius en vez de su compañía? ¿Por qué no me importaban la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia?

- Es lo que tengo que hacer. Ya he tomado una decisión – suspiré – y se siente correcta para mi. No se como explicártelo, pero siento que es mi camino. Mi propio camino y debo continuar.

Vi lágrimas anegarse en sus brillantes ojos azules antes de dar media vuelta e irse lejos de mí.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Qué quería tu prima?

- Preguntarme porque actuaba así. Porque era amigo de ustedes y porque la había abandonado – contesté a Dan con monotonía mientras entraba a mi laboratorio de pociones.

Danielle me miró confundida.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso ustedes eran amigos? Creí que te llevabas mal con todos excepto con tu padre y Teddy – inquirió

Hice una mueca.

- Rose y yo… mmm… no se como explicártelo. No era mi mejor amiga, pero nos llevábamos relativamente bien. Ella siempre se acerco a mí, a diferencia de los demás que se sintieron cómodos con no tenerme cerca. Rose me buscaba aunque yo no quisiera charlar. Supongo que es más mi prima que el resto. La quiero mas a ella que a los demás, a eso me refiero. Al igual que a Lily. James y yo nos llevamos fatal. El siempre intenta llamar la atención de Papá, por eso me odia tanto, porque ve que papá y yo somos muy unidos sin la necesidad de que yo haga el tonto. Lily, por el contrario, es más unida a mamá y es la consentida de papá y de todos. Por lo que no entra en esta absurda competencia. Y bueno… tú conoces a Lily. Es una niña y es muy tierna y todo eso. Quizás cuando sea mas adulta se pondrá del lado de James y me odiara. O quizás querrá estar a mi lado. Eso no lo se.

Dan suspiró melodramáticamente.

- Tu familia es muy complicada ¿sabes?

- Dímelo a mí – contesté con ironía.

Dan rio brevemente y luego su mirada se torno mas seria.

- Oye Al… estuve pensando…

- Woah… ¡felicidades!

- Hey – exclamó golpeando en el brazo – hablo en serio. Estuve pensando sobre Middleton. Creo que hemos dejado muy de lado ese tema.

- Si, tienes razón. Creo que apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts debemos ponernos a ello. No sea que esa loca le haga algo a Scorpius.

- Así es. Creo que es imprescindible que averigüemos sobre esa mujer que viste en los aposentos de la profesora. Quizás podría ser la clave de todo esto – aventuró la chica.

- Lo he pensado. Siento que hay algo que debería saber. ¿Has sentido esa sensación de que algo importante se te esta olvidando? – pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Todo el tiempo – confirmó Dan.

.

* * *

.

Dos días después nos levantamos temprano para dirigirnos a la estación Kings Cross. Como siempre, mi familia completa se encontró en la plataforma y mis primos hacían un gran alboroto.

- ¿Puedes intentar portarte bien esta vez, Albus? Esta bien que Minerva sea tu madrina, pero no por eso debes comportarte como un niño malcriado en el colegio.

Yo resople enojado, pero dispuesto a ignorar a mi madre una vez más. Vi como a mi lado Dan ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza. Eso me causo gracia.

- Cuídense, chicos – dijo mi papá en tono conciliador, mirando de reojo a Ginny – mucha suerte en lo que queda del curso.

- Gracias señor Potter – contestó Danielle sonriéndole abiertamente – le agradezco su hospitalidad. Me la he pasado muy bien.

Yo apenas me percataba del intercambio de palabras de mi amiga con mi padre. Buscaba con la mirada a Scorpius por toda la estación y no lo encontraba.

- Papa ¿Me extrañaras? – escuche que decía la voz de James.

- Claro que si, hijo – respondió mi padre mientras lo abrazaba – pórtate y pásala bien.

Vi como James me miraba mientras era abrazado por mi padre. _Uff, idiota competitivo_ – pensé.

- Ya va a salir el tren, chicos – escuche que decía mi tía Angelina – será mejor que vayan subiendo.

Me despedí de todos en forma general. Toda mi familia fue bastante cálida al despedir a Danielle, lo que me dejo satisfecho. La excepción fue como siempre la antipática de mi madre. Subimos al tren. Mis primos inmediatamente se fueron a buscar un compartimiento para hacer sus trastadas. Dan y yo empezamos a recorrer los vagones en busca de Scorpius, que no habíamos visualizado en la plataforma.

- Aquí esta – dijo Danielle emocionada y abriendo la puerta de un compartimiento - ¡Hey, Scorpion! ¿Cómo estas?

- Fuera

Dan y yo nos quedamos perplejos e inmovilizados en la puerta del compartimiento.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica después de unos segundos.

- Fuera. Quiero estar solo. Váyanse de aquí – dijo sin mirarnos a la cara. Estaba mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Scorpius? – dije lentamente – ¿estás bien?

Pero sucedió algo que nos dejo helados.

- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – el rubio se levanto, nos miro y comenzó a gritarnos enardecido por la furia - ¡LARGUENSE! ¿NO VEN QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO? FUER…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Danielle en un movimiento inesperado, lo abrazo y todo se quedo en silencio.

Yo estaba anonadado, aun de pie en la puerta del vagón. Cuando Scorpius se volteó a mirarnos y comenzó a gritar, lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto por las lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si llevara días en la más profunda depresión. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero mi única certeza era que no quería ver a Scorpius sufrir nunca más. Quise hacer algo. Decir algo… pero en medio de los gritos, Danielle se me adelanto y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. El rubio se quedo tenso unos segundos, hasta que se desplomo y dejo caer su peso en la chica, dejándose abrazar y comenzando a sollozar sonoramente. Vi como la mano de Dan comenzó a acariciar el rubio cabello del chico.

- Shh… todo estará bien – le susurro en el oído.

Pero Scorpius no se calmaba y yo no sabia que hacer. Luego sucedió algo que me hirió en lo más profundo.

- Vete…

El susurro fue apenas audible, pero lo escuche.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Dan confundida.

Un corto silencio y luego el rubio volvió a hablar entre sollozos.

- Albus… vete – repitió Scor.

Y ahí lo entendí. El no quería estar conmigo, pero si se sentía cómodo siendo consolado por Danielle. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Me quede de pie unos segundos, sintiéndome como al borde de un abismo, hasta que mi mente me repitió que no era bienvenido en ese compartimiento. Lentamente me incline y arrastrando el baúl salí del vagón y los deje solos.

.

* * *

**comentario? me dejas uno? se que es extremadamente corto el capitulo, pero creo que tendre que matar a Scorpius en el proximo capitulo si no comentas :/ muajajajajaja**


	19. Año I, Capitulo 18

_Hola a todos! tarde un poquitito mas de dos dias, pero aqui estoy!_

_como estan? espero que bien! como tengo libre esta semana, quizas actualize viernes o sabado si es que recibo los comentarios requeridos por esta bella autora jaja_

_antes que todo, quiero agradecer la cantidad de comentarios recibidos en el capitulo anterior_

_estoy ANONADADA! y no saben lo importante que es su apoyo para mi. _

_Esta historia es un proyecto bastante ambicioso. Es bastante larga y como ya saben, escribire los primeros 3 años en Hogwarts seguiditos y luego por las circunstancias, nos iremos al sexto año de los chicos en el colegio. Asi que comprenderan que el animo que ustedes me dan para continuar es de suma importancia, ya que no quiero abandonar este proyecto en lo absoluto. Quizas no escriba tan bien como me gustaria, pero al menos lo intento y soy feliz con cada palabra que ustedes me regalan. _

_Se los agradesco de corazón y espero no volver a fallarles tardando tanto en actualizar! _

_Respuesta a comentarios: _

anomina: _gracias por comentarme! me alegra que te guste la historia! disfruta de este cap que es bastante largo :) saludos!_

Eyes: _que puedo decirte? me dejaste ni mas ni menos que 18 COMENTARIOS... cuando los vi casi me caigo de culo! jajajaja no sabes la agradable sorpresa que me diste. Creo que en lo que llevo escribiendo fue el regalo mas lindo que me han hecho! no se como agradecertelo ni como explicarte detalladamente la emocion que senti. gracias por seguir esta historia tan fielmente. este capitulo es enterito para ti, espero que te guste... porque a pesar de que no tenia mucha inspiracion y estoy muerta de cansancio... me dije que debia actualizar porque te lo debia. Muchas muchas gracias y mil besos para ti :) _

Bertha: _jajaja nena! veo que surgio efecto la amenaza de Scorpius jaja tranqui... me comentaste asi que lo dejo vivo! :P sii.. pobrecito Scorpius y pobre Al... en este cap te doy una explicacion a tus dudas.. espero que te guste! muchos besos para ti y gracias por comentarme!_

Yessica: _Hey nena, si que andabas perdida, eh? como estas? espero que bien! aka te doy la respuesta a lo de Scorpius. Muchos odiamos a la Ginny de esta historia.. te comprendo profundamente jaja muchos besos para ti nena!_

Detective reivil: _Heyyy... debiste avisarme que era tu cumpleaños! te hubiese regalado el capitulo... pero hagamos un trato, ok? te dare otro regalo de cumpleaños... no sera un capitulo sino un fanfic solo para ti :) quizas llegue con algo de retraso, porque estoy a full con tantas historias que tengo en mente.. pero esperalo porque llegara, okis? y dira explicitamente "Este es un regalo para Detective reivil" jaja gracias por comentarme! siempre fiel a la historia! te lo agradesco! _

kisa kuchiky: _hola nena! como estas? jajja perdonameee no queria dejarte en ascuas! pero debia cortar el capitulo ahi :D ahora viene lo bueno, no te preocupes jaja no tarde tanto, eh? :) gracias por seguir tan fielmente la historia y comentarme siempre! mil besitos para ti!  
_

dospiesizquierdos: _holaaaaaaaa! jajaj tranki.. no matare a Scorpius... ustedes con tantos comentarios le salvaron la vida! tienes razon con respecto a los hombres. en este capitulo veras lo que pasa con Albus y Scorpius, espero que te guste la solucion :) dire una cosa mas "NO A HIDROAYSEN"! ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE INDIGNADA, AL IGUAL QUE TU NENA! SI TAN SOLO ESTUVIERA EN CHILE SERIA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN ASISTIR A LAS MARCHAS! PERO JURO QUE CUANDO LLEGUE A MI PAIS VOY A REIVINDICARME Y ME UNIRE A LOS QUE SI QUEREMOS UN CHILE LIBRE DE TERMO E HIDROELECTRICAS! besos! y gracias por leer y comentar!_

Izhyoh: _mi lectora fiel! como estas, nena? ya veras como se desarrolla lo de al y scor! espero que te guste! escribi un cap largo :D con respecto a Danielle, no te preocupes, a pesar de los celos que puedan sentir ambos, Danielle no quiere ni se interpondra entre ellos. Ella es inteligente y muy buena observadora :) ya lo veras mas adelante! saludos nena y besitos para ti!_

sombra88: _heyy! como andas? lamento haberte dejado en la incertidumbre! pero no te mueras! que ya estoy aki y actualize rapidito! espero que estes bien y que disfrutes este capitulo! se que fue un final triste, pero era necesario! ya entenderas porque! mil abrazos y gracias por comentar y leer!_

Sabriel Malfoy: _jajajaja lo se lo se.. fue bastante cruel de mi parte poner en juego la vida de Scorpius.. pero como ya ves.. me comentaste! jajaja asi que funciono! jajajaja aqui actualize rapido para que no te caigas de la silla nena! espero que disfrutes este capitulo y no se si les dare un respiro, pero al menos lo intentare en el prox jaja besitos y gracias por comentar!_

_Saludos a todos! _

YA SABEN! SIGUE LA REGLA DE SIEMPRE: **15 COMENTARIOS Y ACTUALIZO!**

**Capitulo anterior: 40 comentarios! se superaron a si mismos! los amoooo  
**

_Lady Sami_

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A **Eyes** POR LOS 18 COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJO PARA QUE ACTUALIZARA PRONTO! FUE UN HERMOSO REGALO NENA, GRACIAS POR DEMOSTRARME TAN IMPETUOSAMENTE TU AMOR POR ESTE FIC. MILES DE BESOS PARA TI Y ESTE CAPITULO FUE ESCRITO POR Y PARA TI! **

* * *

.

**Capitulo 18: Desvariando**

Me metí en el primer compartimiento vacio que encontré y me encerré en el, lanzando hechizos para que nadie pudiera entrar ni escucharme desde adentro. No sabia exactamente que me dolía mas, si haber sido echado como un perro o el no ser yo quien consolara a Scorpius cuando estaba sufriendo.

No quería pensar en ello. No tenía sentido buscarle más explicaciones. Estaba todo tan claro. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo, un Potter con sangre mestiza y encima gay, podía recibir un regalo tan lindo como era la amistad con Scorpius? Aunque era sangre pura por los Weasley, mi abuela paterna era hija de muggles así que no valdría en lo absoluto para un Malfoy. Y era sabido que los sangre pura rechazaban a los homosexuales categóricamente. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para pensar que Scorpius podía ser para mí aunque sea como amigo?

Pero con Danielle era distinto. Daniel era una chica y si bien era hija de muggles, seguía teniendo todas las de ganar. Y en el fondo, eso no me molestaba, porque sabia que Dan era una buena chica. Pero dolía… vaya que dolía.

Escuche el alboroto afuera de mi compartimiento cuando la señora del carrito con golosinas pasaba por el pasillo. Sin embargo yo seguía allí, inmóvil. No iba a llorar, nunca lo hacia. Papá un día me dijo que yo había dejado de llorar a los dos años de edad y que desde ahí no lo había hecho más. Aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de eso, claro.

Suspire. No importaba, sabia que Scorpius y Danielle vendrían a buscarme después, quizás ya como novios o con su amistad mas afianzada. ¿Y yo que haría? Aceptarlos, por supuesto. Porque a pesar de mis sentimientos por Malfoy me importaba mucho mas permanecer a su lado, en calidad de amigo o lo que el quisiera darme. Y a Danielle la quería, es una buena chica, siempre tan agradable, loca y comprensiva.

Permanecí solo todo el viaje de camino a Hogwarts. Una hora después había escuchado el llamado de Dan buscándome por todos los compartimientos, pero procure que no estaba allí y no le conteste. No me sentía preparado aun para simular una sonrisa. No, estaba mejor ahí solo, escondido.

Entre tanto pensamiento depresivo, lo recordé a él. "Mi primera obsesión" como solía llamarlo Teddy. Me pregunte donde estaría y si era feliz. Feliz de una forma en que solo el podría ser, por supuesto. Cerré los ojos y recordé su beso. El primer y único beso de mi vida. Parecía que aun podía sentir su aroma penetrar mi mente, su presencia embriagando mis sentidos. Lo recordaba de tantas formas a pesar de haber estado juntos escasos momentos. Cuando pensaba en él sentía que algo me faltaba. Que había dejado en mi pasado algo inconcluso que debía indagar. ¿Acaso esa era la forma de olvidar este dolor que me provocaba Scorpius? ¿Buscando a ese hombre que invadió mi vida de tantas formas que cuando se fue dejo una llamarada de desastre y confusiones? ¿Acaso mi destino no era buscar un nuevo amor, como Scorpius, sino encontrar aquello que apenas alcance a disfrutar?

Extrañamente el viaje se me hizo corto, entre tanta divagación y soledad. Trate de no pensar mucho en Scorpius y su actitud. Pensé en lo mucho que extrañaría a mi Padre y a Ted dado los acontecimientos recientes. Me harían mas falta que nunca, de eso no había duda. Me pregunte si haría lo correcto si me dedicara lo que queda de mi año escolar a buscar nueva compañía. Pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, yo necesitaba estar con Scorpius. Y no es como si pudiera arrancar de el. Dormimos en la misma habitación así que estaba destinado a verlo a diario.

La noche ya cernía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando el tren se detuvo. Me puse la túnica rápidamente y me escondí para ver que los demás alumnos bajaran antes que yo. No quería encontrarme con nadie, solo quería un poco de tranquilidad. Vi a Scorpius y Danielle mirar a su alrededor, al parecer, buscándome. Pero no salí en su encuentro. Cuando ya casi no había alumnos, me subí a un carruaje, cerré las cortinas y sin compañía partí al castillo. Sabía que estaba siendo rematadamente estúpido. Me encontraría de igual forma con ellos en la cena. Pero cada segundo de soledad era extremadamente valorado por mi alma. Casi extrañaba sentirme así, solo. No podía decir con exactitud porque ahora la soledad tenía ese sabor tan amargo, cuando anteriormente había sido mi compañera de vida.

Me dirigí a la mesa Gryffindor y los vi allí sentados, juntos. Sabia que si buscaba otra ubicación en el comedor todos me mirarían extraño y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Así que me dirigí hacia ellos y me senté frente a ambos, procurando no mirarlos. Danielle abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo y luego la cerro, cambiando de opinión. Scorpius me miraba entre avergonzado y arrepentido. Yo debía mirar hacia ellos, no debía, aun no…

Escuche como mi madrina daba su breve discurso de bienvenida post-vacaciones. Luego la comida apareció frente a nosotros y las voces se alzaron llenando de pequeñas y privadas conversaciones todo el gran comedor. El tintineo de los cubiertos al rozar los platos parecía una música sin ritmo definido. Y las risas y los comentarios alegres cubrieron mis oídos ayudándome a encerrarme nuevamente en mi mismo.

- Albus – se escucho lejana la voz de Danielle - ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todo el tren.

No sabía que estaba comiendo, sabía como patatas fritas o algo así. Y carne, si, creo que era carne.

- ¿Albus? – insistió de nuevo la chica.

No debería comer carne ni patatas fritas. Apuesto a que me pondré gordo y ahí si que me quedare soltero de por vida.

- ¿Estas enojado?

Aunque los Potter somos delgados. También lo son los Weasley. Tía Hermione siempre dice que Tío Ron come como cerdo y nunca engorda. Pero claro, siempre existe la posibilidad de que papá no sea gordo porque casi muere de inanición en su infancia por culpa de los Dursley.

- ¿No nos hablaras? – una voz masculina se escucho esta vez.

Me pregunto como reaccionaria mi madre si engordara. Ese pensamiento me provoco ganas de reír. Ella, que se pasaba la vida gastando el dinero de mi padre en cada nueva Boutique de moda, se suicidaría de solo pensar que esas elegantes prendas le quedarían como un guante.

- Albus, lo lamento… - agrego Scorpius.

No se porque el pensar en moda me hacia pensar en Victoria. Ella parece ser una mescla espantosa entre mi tía Fleur y mi madre. Mi tía Fleur en su hermosura _veela_ y mi madre en su arrogancia. Ni siquiera sabía porque Teddy estaba enamorado de ella. Además, yo siento especial repugnancia por la gente mojigata que se las da de victima. Y si buscamos a alguien que nos sirva como ejemplo para ello, es desde luego la niña mimada de mi prima mayor. Si Teddy fuera gay todo seria tan fácil. Apuesto a que me enamoraría de él y seriamos felices para siempre y todo eso. Suprimí una sonrisa al recordar la vez en que Ted me dijo que si le gustaran las pollas yo seria su hombre ideal. Tan solo con imaginar la expresión en el rostro de mi padre si nos encontrara a Teddy y a mi follando me daban ganas de reír a carcajadas. ¡Incesto! Es lo mínimo que diría.

Escuche como mi madrina ordenaba a los prefectos que llevaran a los alumnos a sus salas comunes. Sentía las miradas de mis ¿amigos? aún sobre mí. Yo no quería ir a la torre, así que sin decirles nada, salí disimuladamente hacia el vestíbulo, procurando no ser sorprendido por los prefectos y mi agradable jefe de casa. Camine apresuradamente por los pasillos y cuando llegue a mi destino, me escondí tras una armadura que había allí. Pasaron minutos hasta que llego la persona a quien esperaba.

- Hola – dije saliendo de mi escondite.

Se sobresalto y me miro sorprendida.

- ¡Albus! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto mi madrina.

- Te esperaba – dije simulando una sonrisa.

Ella me miro uno minutos a los ojos y asintió.

- Ven – ordeno haciéndome señas para que la siguiera.

Entramos a su oficina y yo me acomode en uno de los sillones que había en un lado. No me quería sentar frente a su escritorio. Yo no veía a hablar con la directora de Hogwarts, quería hablar con Minerva, mi madrina.

- ¿Me esperas unos segundos, cariño? Tengo que hablar con los jefes de las casas. No tardare más de quince minutos – pidió.

- Claro – dije encogiéndome de hombros – ve tranquila. No tengo prisa.

Me quede solo en el despacho y mire a mí alrededor. Ya lo había visitado aquella vez cuando Scorpius y yo habíamos escapado de la clase de pociones, pero realmente no había podido observarlo con detenimiento. Era bastante bonito, circular y lleno de objetos extraños. Además, había una cantidad considerable de retratos colgados en las paredes, antiguos directores de Hogwarts, según sabia.

- Hola mocoso sabelotodo.

Mire a todos lados buscando la voz del emisor, hasta que me encontré con una cara conocida.

- Buenas noches, director Nigellus – respondí cortésmente - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bastante aburrido ¿Y tu? – respondió con voz monótona Phineas.

- En perfectas condiciones – conteste formal.

- Me alegra – dijo el retrato haciendo una inclinación.

- ¿Quién es Phineas? – pregunto otro de los retratos.

- Se parece a alguien pero no recuerdo a quien – comento otro.

- Se parece a Potter – dijo otra directora – si, es igual a Harry Potter cuando era más pequeño.

- Eso es porque es su hijo – dijo Phineas irritado, como si no comprendiera como los demás retratos podían ser tan estúpidos – es uno de los mocosos que viven donde esta mi otro retrato.

Papá había sacado el retrato de Phineas Nigellus de Grimmauld Place y lo había colocado en su despacho en nuestra casa. Lo había hecho para tener una comunicación rápida y directa con el despacho de McGonagall.

- Oh ¿Entonces eres hijo de Harry, jovencito?

Un hombre con voz amable había hablado esta vez. Lo busque con la mirada y me encontré con el sonriente rostro de un anciano con larga barba plateada, ojos azules, anteojos de medialuna y la nariz torcida. Yo sabía perfectamente quien era.

- Si, profesor Dumbledore – asentí.

- ¿Y como te llamas, pequeño?

No sabia porque pero me sentí nervioso.

- Albus, señor. Albus Potter.

Los ojos del director brillaron y una sonrisa muy amplia se poso en su rostro.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Severus? ¡Harry le puso mi nombre a su hijo! – exclamo emocionado el director, como si fuera un niño.

Escuche un bufido despectivo y dirigí mi mirada al retrato de al lado. Ahí estaba el, con su cabello y túnicas negras, su nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. El se percato de mi mirada y me la devolvió sin parpadear, fijamente. Cuando vio mis ojos, su rostro mostro una leve sorpresa para luego disimularla como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Profesor Snape – salude educadamente con una inclinación.

El entrecerró sus ojos y me miro con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? – me pregunto en un susurro molesto.

Oh, esto iba a ser divertido. Jamás pensé que seria yo quien tendría el honor de decirle al retrato de Severus Snape que su alumno mas odiado le había puesto su nombre a su hijo. Trate de contener mi sonrisa.

- Mi padre me ha contado todo sobre usted, director.

Trate de sonar lo más educado y formal que pude. Si quería dar una buena impresión, debía utilizar mis armas mas Slytherin.

- ¿Y porque haría tal cosa? – cuestionó enfurruñado

- Porque quería que supiera el porque de mi nombre, Señor – expliqué.

- ¿Su nombre? – dijo cambiando su expresión de enojo por una curiosa.

- Severus, profesor – expliqué – me llamo Albus Severus Potter.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho. Snape miraba con cara de profundo desconcierto hasta que la voz de Dumbledore resonó feliz por todo el lugar.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso, hijo! – exclamó con entusiasmo – ¡Ves que Harry no te odia, te lo dije! Estoy tan feliz por t…

- Oh, cállate, Albus – ordeno el mas joven con rencor. Luego se dirigió hacia mí – Así que te llamas Severus, mocoso.

- Si, señor – asentí.

- ¿En que casa estas, niño? – siguió cuestionando.

- Gryffindor.

Otro resoplido despectivo.

- Mucho cuidado con ensuciar mí nombre.

Muchas carcajadas se oyeron esta vez.

- Oh, vamos Severus, deja al chico en paz. Tu nombre ya no puede estar más manchado – dijo Armando Dippet.

- Se equivoca – interrumpí, sintiendo la mirada de todos los retratos sobre mi – de hecho, para mi es un orgullo llamarme Severus. El profesor Snape es considerado uno de los hombres más valientes de la guerra. De hecho, por eso mi padre me puso ese nombre, aunque tuvo peleas con mi madre por ello.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, menos Dumbledore que estaba radiante.

- Ya sabia yo que tus esfuerzos iban a ser recompensados, mi muchacho – le dijo a Severus.

Este me miraba directamente, como evaluándome.

- No te preocupes por el mocoso, Snape – dijo de pronto Phineas – es digno de tener el nombre de un Slytherin si me lo preguntas. No tengo idea porque es un Gryffindor, pero al menos debes saber que es un especie de genio de las pociones. Todo un sabelotodo.

Snape levanto una ceja.

- ¿Ah si? – incitó.

- Soy maestro de pociones – confesé simplemente.

Todos soltaron una exclamación.

- ¿Pero que edad tienes? – pregunto Dilys Derwent.

- Once – conteste – es por eso que lo admiro, señor – dije dirigiéndome a Snape esta vez – mas que por su rol en la guerra. Usted fue un gran pocionista.

- Gracias por resaltar lo obvio, Potter - murmuró con ironía.

Esta vez no pude evitarlo, solté una sonora carcajada. Joder ¡ese hombre era genial!

- ¿Por qué estas en Gryffindor, chico? – pregunto Phineas – estaba seguro que serias un Slytherin.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Le pedí al sombrero que me enviara a Gryffindor. El en realidad dijo que yo podía estar en todas las casas.

Otra exclamación de sorpresa generalizada.

- ¿Y porque Gryffindor? – preguntó Snape con mirada de asco.

- Una persona que quería conocer fue a esa casa – les conté encogiéndome de hombros – en todo caso, me llevo mal con todos ellos. Con todos los Gryffindor, incluyendo a mi familia.

- ¿El chico con el que viniste la otra vez? – pregunto Nigellus.

- Si, se llama Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Es mi ami… amigo – dije entrecortadamente sintiendo a la vez una opresión en mi pecho.

¿Amigos? ¿Aun éramos amigos?

- ¿Eres amigo de un Malfoy? – pregunto Dumbledore con curiosidad – eso quiere decir que hay un Malfoy en Gryffindor.

- Así es, Señor.

- ¡Eso si que es una sorpresa! – exclamó Dexter Fortescue – ¡todos los Malfoy han ido a Slytherin, sin excepción!

- Si, bueno… Scorpius es algo especial – les conté.

Ahora notaba la mirada de Snape fija en mí, ya no con desagrado, sino con interés.

- Supongo que no es tan malo que lleves mi nombre, Potter – concluyó.

- Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti, Severus – expresó una voz tras de mi.

Mi madrina había vuelto. Me estaba sonriendo desde la puerta de su despacho.

- ¿Has estado hablando con los retratos? – me pregunto mientras se dirigía al sofá que había a uno de los lados y me hacia señas para que la siguiera.

Asentí.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – me pregunto preocupada, mientras alargaba su brazo y jugaba con mi cabello - ¿Por qué estas aquí tan tarde?

- Nada, solo quería estar contigo – respondí – ya ni hablamos.

- Tú no habías venido a visitarme – reprocho.

- Si, lo se y lo lamento. He sido bastante ingrato – admití.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – pregunto interesada.

- Horribles – dije deprimido.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero hablar de ello – pedí con tristeza.

Ella frunció los labios y asintió.

- ¿Hay algo de lo cual quieras hablar? – pregunto despues.

- De hecho, si – dije acordándome de pronto – te quería pedir algo.

- ¿Si?

- Verás… cuando volví a casa me di cuenta de lo retrasado que estoy en mis proyectos. Estoy dejando de lado mi trabajo por estar aquí en Hogwarts, donde prácticamente no aprendo nada nuevo.

- ¿No aprendes nada? – pregunto confusa.

- Exacto. No es por presumir ni nada, pero todo lo que me enseñan es tan básico, que yo me lo se hace años. Siento que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, dejando de lado mis investigaciones y mis pociones. Pierdo tiempo valiosísimo en el cual podría estar creando pociones nuevas – argumenté.

- Entonces ¿qué sugieres? – dijo Minerva.

- Quiero pedirte un aula – confesé de sopetón – para poner un laboratorio de pociones. Un laboratorio propio.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- Podrías pedirle a la profesora Middleton que comparta el suyo contigo, Albus.

- No – me negué rotundamente – eso es imposible, Madrina. Soy maestro de pociones. Los pocionistas jamás compartimos nuestro lugar de trabajo con otros maestros.

- ¿Por qué no? – me miro curiosa.

- Porque podrían robarnos las ideas – contesto la voz de Severus Snape.

Mi madrina volteó a verlo.

- Así es – confirme, lanzándole una mirada agradecida al retrato.

- Entiendo – dijo mi madrina pensativa – tendré que enviar una carta al ministerio, pero como eres un maestro de pociones bastante reconocido, de seguro dan la autorización.

- Te lo agradecería mucho – le dije con una sonrisa – por los gastos no te preocupes. Yo implementaré el aula con mis ingresos.

- Mmm… podemos ayudarte en eso – dijo dudosa – implementar un aula de pociones sale bastante caro.

- Lo se, pero yo tengo financiamiento del ministerio. Lo gane en ese concurso para maestros de pociones al cual asistí a los ocho años ¿recuerdas?

- Ah si, lo recuerdo – me miró orgullosa – eres tan inteligente.

Solté una risa suave y fresca.

- Te extrañaba – le dije abrazándola y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su aroma maternal.

- Yo a ti mas, Al - dijo.

- Yo mas – dije competitivo – tú eres mi madre.

- Tú eres como mi hijo – admitió.

- Ves – rebatí – yo gano. Porque yo te considero mi madre y tu me consideras "como" tu hijo.

- Albus, Ginny no se pondría feliz si te escuchara decir eso – dijo con tristeza.

- Esa mujer no es mi madre – mascullé con seriedad.

- Al…

- No hablemos de eso ¿si? – estreche mas el abrazo – solo quiero estar contigo.

Ella me correspondió y deposito un beso en mi frente.

Tres horas más tarde me dirigía a la torre Gryffindor con una nota de la directora, diciendo que tenía permiso para volver a mi torre después del toque de queda. La había pasado bastante bien con ella y me sirvió para olvidar los malos ratos del día. Había intentado alargar lo mayor posible mi estancia en el despacho de mi madrina, para que al volver Scorpius estuviera dormido. Subí sigilosamente la torre y al llegar a mi habitación, entre en puntillas para no despertar a Scorpius. Pero cuando me estaba sentando en mi cama para sacar el pijama de mi baúl, una voz me sobresalto.

- Te estaba esperando.

Mire con sorpresa a Scorpius, que estaba sentado en su cama y me miraba fijamente. Aun se veían rastros de lágrimas por sus ojos. Eso provoco un leve temblor en mi corazón.

- No tenías porque hacerlo – contesté.

La verdad no esperaba encontrármelo despierto. Ya eran mas de las dos de la madrugada y había estado con mi madrina hasta que esta se dio cuenta de la hora y me hecho de su despacho regañándome por no haberle advertido lo tarde que era.

- ¿Estas enojado? – preguntó.

- ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo? – contra pregunté.

- Si – admitió – los tienes.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Vislumbrando nuestras siluetas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Entonces no me preguntes si lo estoy, ya que es tan evidente – me encogí de hombros.

- Yo… no debí tratarte así – soltó.

- Bien – dije con indiferencia y comencé a cambiarme de ropa.

Sentía la mirada de Scorpius fija en mí. No me importaba del todo que viera mi cuerpo, después de todo estaba oscuro. Pero cuando me quite la camiseta vi de reojo como Scorpius desviaba la mirada brevemente, para luego seguir mirándome como si no le importara verme semi desnudo. No me deje amedrentar por su incomodidad, seguí poniéndome el pijama en silencio. Cuando al fin termine, me iba a meter en la cama pero sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- Hablemos, por favor – me miró suplicante.

- No tenemos nada que hablar – lo corté – para mi ya esta todo claro.

- No, estas malentendiendo las cosas, Al…

- ¿Malentendiendo? No hay nada que entender. Me echaste de tu compartimiento para estar a solas con Danielle. Es evidente que confías más en ella y no me quieres en el medio estorbándote.

- No es as…

- Sin contar con que no fuiste capaz de escribirme ni una puta vez en vacaciones. ¿Por qué Scorpius? ¿Celoso? – dije esto ultimo con ironía y mi voz cargada de malicia.

- ¿D-de que hablaras? – tartamudeó.

- Danielle – expliqué – no soy tan estúpido para no darme cuenta del porque de tu actitud. Te gusta Danielle. Por eso tu extraño comportamiento antes de irnos de Hogwarts, por eso no me escribiste y por eso me corriste del vagón hoy.

El me miro sorprendido y luego dolido.

- ¡Eso no es así! – me espetó.

- ¿Ah no? – ironicé.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué me gustaría Danielle? ¡No digas estupideces!

- ¿Estupideces? ¿Estupideces? – repetí encolerizado – Tienes razón, digo y pienso estupideces. Estuve todas las vacaciones preocupado por ti. ¡Eso fue una absoluta ESTUPIDEZ!

- ¡No me hables así! – grito encendido por la pelea.

- ¡Yo te hablo como se me antoja! – levante también mi voz - ¿O acaso el Señor Malfoy debe ser tratado de un modo especial? – dije sarcástico – perdone usted, su excelencia..

- ¡CALLATE!

- ¡CALLAME!

Y Scorpius me callo. No con un beso como me hubiese gustado que lo hiciera, pero si con un puñetazo que surgió el efecto deseado. Quede tendido en mi cama en una posición bastante aberrante, mientras sentía un ardor en mi mejilla izquierda. Cuando recupere un poco el sentido, escuche un golpe sordo, como de algo cayendo al piso. Me incorpore y me percaté que ese algo era Scorpius, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos comenzó a llorar.

Lo mire perplejo unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Mi sentido común me decía que tomara el resto de dignidad que me quedaba y saliera de allí dejándolo completamente solo. Mi corazón me decía que me arrodillara a su lado y lo consolara. Y, una vez mas, mi cuerpo le hizo caso a mi corazón, porque sentí mis piernas flexionarse y cuando me percate estaba al lado de Scorpius, con una mano en su espalda y completamente inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

- Scorpius…

El seguía llorando, pero cuando pronuncie su nombre, bajo las manos de su cara y me miro con los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Con un movimiento lento, se acerco a mí y se acurruco entre mis brazos, los cuales lo recibieron con rapidez y lo estrecharon dándole consuelo. El rubio tenía su cara refugiada en mi pecho y sus lágrimas mojaban la tela de mi pijama. Se aferro a mi espalda como si fuera la orilla del mar para un barco a la deriva.

Con un brazo me dedique a abrazarlo con firmeza, mientras mi otra mano se deslizaba por sus cabellos, acariciando las finas hebras albinas. El lloro desconsolado en mi pecho y solo cuando se atrevió a levantar su rostro y refugiarse en mi cuello, deslizando su nariz por mi piel como si buscara reconocer mi aroma, me atreví a preguntarle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Scor? ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

Él sollozó sonoramente y temí que hubiese sido un error preguntarle. Pero después de un rato me contesto.

- Mi familia… m-mi mama…

Yo fruncí el entrecejo.

- ¿Le paso algo a tu madre? ¿Está bien? – dije en un tono calmado, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Ella… ella engaño a Papá – confeso entrecortadamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Aparte un poco a Scorpius de mí para verlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué?

El borde de sus ojos estaba hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

- Fuimos al Callejón Diagón a comprar… los regalos de navidad – sollozó – e íbamos a comer algo y entramos a un restaurante de allí y vimos a mamá besándose con otro… tipo.

Yo estaba sorprendido, si. Demasiado. Ellos se veían una familia tan unida…

- P-papá esta destrozado… - continuó – no se que pasara ahora. Nadie me ha hablado de ello. Los escuche comenzar una discusión y luego lanzaron un hechizo silenciador y no supe que paso. Después escuche… a mi abuelo gritándole a Mamá que debía irse de Malfoy Manor. Pero tampoco supe que paso. La abuela Narcisa me fue a dejar a Kings Cross muy temprano en la mañana y luego se fue rápidamente. Ni siquiera contesto mis preguntas o espero a que el tren partiera. Nadie me dice nada y yo… yo me quiero morir.

Dijo eso y volvió a sumergirse en el llanto. Dios, había sido tan tonto. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta pensando en mi cuando Scorpius me necesitaba más que nunca? Tome su cara entre mis manos y seque sus lágrimas. El me miraba con los ojos brillantes y una profunda tristeza estampada en su bello rostro. Me acerque y bese su mejilla. El me miro sorprendido al principio pero luego se lanzo a mis brazos de nuevo y volvió a llorar.

- Yo quería escribir…te – explicó aun llorando – pero me sentía tan mal. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Solo podía llorar. Intentaba oír a escondidas para saber que pasaría con mis padres, pero no conseguía nada. Me pase todas las vacaciones en mi habitación. Ni siquiera hubo cena de navidad. Uno de nuestros elfos me llevo mis regalos a la habitación y eso fue todo. Fue horrible, Al…

- Tranquilo – susurré en su oído – Ven aquí.

Y con fuerza que no sabia que tenia, levante a mi amigo del suelo y lo conduje hasta mi cama. Lo hice acostarse ahí y lo arrope entre las mantas.

- Ven – me pidió entendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Yo asentí y me acosté a su lado. El se acerco y volvió a refugiarse en mis brazos.

- Perdóname – suplicó – yo no quería correrte del vagón hoy. Es solo que… Danielle no tiene familia y… no me sentía tan miserable estando con ella así. Pero tú… tú… tú dijiste una vez…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Dijiste… dijiste que tu madre te odiaba. Y que ustedes no eran la familia feliz que todo el mundo pensaba. Y que preferirías tener una familia unida como la mía…que preferirías cambiar tu lugar por el mío… y yo te dije que prefería mi lugar… por eso yo… yo estaba orgulloso de mi familia. No me importaba que todos hablaran mal de mí o de ellos, porque yo sabía que nos amábamos y que todo lo demás era secundario. Pero… pero ahora… ahora no se si estoy orgulloso. Ella destrozó a Papá y el no lo merecía… juro que no… el es un hombre bueno… el la amaba…

Y ahí lo entendí. Entendí porque le era más fácil estar con Danielle que conmigo. Yo, de alguna forma, le recordaba aquella certeza que había perdido. Lo abracé con más fuerza y le dije:

- Nunca más. Nunca más vuelvas a apartarme de ti. No importa como sean nuestras familias. No importa lo que piensen de nosotros los demás. Yo estaré contigo para siempre y tú tienes que estar conmigo, porque si no estas me quedo completamente solo. Y yo… yo ya no se estar sin ti – admití.

El me miró con una mescla de sentimientos tan grande, que me partió el corazón. Había sorpresa, esperanza, alivio y tristeza.

- Soy un Malfoy – dijo secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano – y ya ni siquiera tengo una familia unida de la cual presumir. ¿Aun crees que valgo la pena?

Era tan tierno…

- Si, Scorpius – asentí sonriendo – claro que sí.

El correspondió mi sonrisa entre lágrimas.

- Joder. Ni siquiera soy un buen Malfoy – dijo con una risita sollozante – el abuelo siempre dice que los Malfoy no lloran.

- Es que tú no eres un buen Malfoy – dije seriamente.

El me miro con desilusión.

- Eres el mejor Malfoy – terminé.

Y el me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa de todas.

.

* * *

**Ok... tu que leiste el fic pero que no ayudo a salvarle la vida a Scorpius... y tu que leiste el fic y si ayudaste a salvarlo... te recomiendo que dejes un comentario en este capitulo.. porque el proximo en morir sera nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy... y si Draco muere.. no hay futuro Drarry! tu te lo pierdes, eh? muajajajajaja**


	20. Año I, Capitulo 19

_Hola a todos!_

_Primero, quiero informarles que hoy no contestare comentarios. Los contestare todos en el proximo capitulo, ya que el dia se me esta acortando y quiero subir un capitulo de no soy travesti! y escribir un fanfic en honor a Draco._

_Solo agradecerle a todos mis lectores habituales y a los nuevos lectores que han ido llegando y me han dejado sus hermosos comentarios._

_Es necesario que les explique (para mayor compension del fic) que la narracion desde el punto de vista de Albus o Scorpius estara en primera persona, en cambio la narracion del Drarry estara en tercera persona, ok? tengan en cuenta eso! _

_Saludos a todos y espero mil comentarios por los motivos que dare en el **"dedicado"**_

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A **DRACO MALFOY **Y A **MI MISMA (Lady Sami) **PORQUE HOY, 5 DE JUNIO, AMBOS ESTAMOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS! **

* * *

.

**Capitulo 19: Estimado Señor Malfoy **

El invierno no daba treguas y enero parecía más frio que diciembre. Las clases comenzaron con regularidad y yo y mis amigos estábamos tomando el ritmo de estudio luego de ese descanso vacacional. Danielle me miraba extraño a veces. Me hacia sentir incomodo, descubierto. Como si ella supiera mis pensamientos e incluso mis sentimientos confusos hacia Scorpius. Pero no decía nada, solo me miraba inquisitivamente y me sonreía de vez en cuando. Yo hacia todos mis esfuerzos por ignorarla, hasta que un día no lo soporte mas y la encaré.

- ¿Pasa algo, Dan? –

- No ¿por?

- Hace días me miras extraño – comenté – si tienes algo que decirme o preguntarme hazlo.

- Ya lo hice, Al – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Disculpa? – dije confundido.

- Cuando estábamos en tu casa. Te pregunte porque querías tanto a Scorpius si lo conocías hace muy poco. Me dijiste que no pensara en ello, que lo olvidara y no me contestaste – dijo con simpleza.

Fruncí en entrecejo. Ella tenía un punto. Medite unos momentos y decidí contestarle con la verdad, a medias.

- Me cuesta mucho hacer amigos – confesé – siento una especie de… - atracción era una palabra demasiado fuerte para emplearla ante Danielle pero hubiese sido la mas correcta – empatía con el. A pesar de que nuestra amistad pareciera algo imposible por nuestros antecedentes familiares, ambos decidimos dejar todo eso atrás e intentarlo. Eso es algo que valoro mucho.

Danielle me miro unos segundos a los ojos y luego soltó una risita.

- ¡Hombres! – exclamó – siempre tan lentos.

Y sonriendo ampliamente se fue de allí.

Scorpius por otra parte era un caso grave de depresión infantil. Andaba como zombi, apenas sonreía, apenas hablaba y aunque no había vuelto a llorar delante de nosotros, yo sabia que apenas tenia una oportunidad para estar a solas la aprovechaba para descargarse. Solía escaparse a los lavados pensando que nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta de su ausencia. Yo había estado atento por si alguna lechuza proveniente de Malfoy Manor irrumpía en el gran comedor, pero nada. Scorpius seguía sin tener noticias de su familia y eso solo lo entristecía más.

Deje pasar unas semanas hasta que la situación se hizo insoportable. Incluso los profesores notaban que algo malo estaba pasando. James y Fred, que a menudo molestaban a Scorpius, se quedaban totalmente sorprendidos ante la falta de reacción del menor de los Malfoy. Me di cuenta hasta que punto había conmocionado a todos la actitud de mi amigo cuando Neville fue a la sala común a buscarlo.

- Sr. Malfoy – dijo con voz seria pero con una expresión que indicaba que quería hacer todo menos eso o como si estuviese allí por obligación – Sígame a mi despacho por favor.

Obviamente no me enteré de lo que paso en el despacho del jefe Gryffindor. Cuando Scor volvió, Danielle y yo lo llenamos de preguntas pero el solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- Nada importante.

Días mas tarde, me di cuenta que la situación no daba para mas. Debía hacer _algo. _No sabia que, pero Scorpius no podía vivir para siempre en ese estado miserable. Cuando le pregunte a Dan sobre el asunto me dijo:

- ¿Crees que deberíamos escribir a sus padres?

Yo había sopesado esa posibilidad. Pero ¿A quien escribir? ¿A su madre que era la culpable de la decadencia de su familia? ¿Su padre que estaba prácticamente destrozado? ¿Su abuela que había ido a dejarlo a la estación sin contestar sus preguntas?

Oh Dios…

Cuando empecé a cuestionarme todo eso, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de terror al darme cuenta que la única persona que parecía estar levemente completa y apta para una situación como esta era, precisamente, Lucius Malfoy. Scorpius no había dicho mucho sobre su abuelo, solo que había gritado a su madre que se largara de casa. A la falta de datos más relevantes, solo pude deducir que si tenía el coraje para gritarle a su nuera que se fuera, entonces era porque estaba soportando todo el asunto con ira y no con tristeza como los demás. Eso era bueno, concluí. Pero la idea de relacionarme con Lucius Malfoy iba más allá de mi valentía. Yo no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que a Lucius no debía hacerle mucha gracia que su nieto fuera íntimo de un Potter. Si hubiera alguien en la familia de mi amigo que estoy seguro que seria capaz de asesinarme a sangre fría, ese era desde luego su abuelo. No le tenia terror, pero si cierto recelo. Además, el se veía tan superior y aristocrático, que con una sola mirada me hacia sentir como si fuese un elfo domestico esclavizado.

- Creo que debemos escribir a su abuelo – le dije a Dan.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no a su padre?

- Porque su padre esta mal con todo este asunto. Imagínate si le decimos que su hijo esta sufriendo también. Seria como ponerle mas sal a la herida – explique.

La chica se mordió el labio y me miro indecisa.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Es que ese señor me da miedo – admitió con una extraña mueca de dolor.

Yo solté una carcajada.

- Si, a mi también me da miedo. Pero debemos hacerlo por Scorpius.

- Pero ¿y su abuela? No parecía tan mala…

- Su abuela no nos dirá nada. Tampoco se lo dirá a Scorpius. Cuando fue a dejarlo a la estación no contesto sus preguntas ni nada.

Dan suspiró.

- Tienes razón – accedió – bien, aprovechemos que Scorpius esta en su habitación durmiendo – continuó mientras sacaba de su mochila pluma y pergamino.

La carta decía más o menos así:

_ ._

_Estimado Señor Malfoy: _

_Se que se sorprenderá al recibir esta correspondencia, pero no sabíamos a quien mas acudir. Scorpius nos conto sin muchos detalles ciertas situaciones que sucedieron estas vacaciones y sabemos perfectamente que esto no nos incumbe, pero creemos que tenemos la obligación de hacer algo por nuestro amigo._

_Hace dos semanas que llegamos a Hogwarts y desde entonces Scorpius ha estado sumido en una profunda depresión. Incluso los profesores lo han notado y el jefe de nuestra casa lo mando a llamar a su despacho para saber que ocurría. Scorpius no nos quiso contar más sobre ello, pero sabemos que hablaron de su actitud desde el retorno de vacaciones. Tal vez no nos estamos expresando de forma clara, es por eso que le diremos situaciones puntuales para que tenga usted una idea generalizada de este asunto:_

- _Scorpius apenas come_

- _Apenas Duerme_

- _Llora en la noche pensando que no nos damos cuenta_

- _No esta estudiando._

- _En clases no hace absolutamente nada que no sea mirar el abismo y suspirar con tristeza un par de veces. _

- _A pesar de que antes solíamos entablar largas conversaciones, estas se han reducido a la nada. _

- _Nos evita todo el tiempo y se desaparece para dar largos paseos. _

- _Cada mañana espera con ansias recibir noticias de sus padres, pero al ver que su lechuza Érato no trae nada, se deprime de nuevo y se niega a comer. _

_Estas son las cosas más generales de su comportamiento y nos tiene bastante preocupados. Sabemos que su familia esta pasando momentos difíciles, es por eso que no quisimos escribir ni a sus padres ni a su abuela. Lamentamos inmiscuirnos en esto, no es nuestra intención, pero le pedimos por favor que si puede convencer a sus padres o incluso venir usted mismo a subirle un poco el ánimo y explicarle como están las cosas, seria de gran ayuda. _

_De antemano agradecemos su atención. _

_Danielle Finley y Albus Potter_

.

Enviamos la carta con una de las lechuzas del colegio. La verdad yo estaba un poquito asustado. ¿Qué pasaba si Lucius se lo tomaba mal? ¿O si Scorpius se enojaba con nosotros por escribir a su familia? Esa noche apenas pude mirar a Scorpius a la cara. Sabía que lo habíamos hecho por su bien, pero sentía como si estuviésemos traicionando su confianza o algo así. Realmente esperaba que no se lo tomara mal.

Escuche un gemido en la cama de al lado. Me puse rápidamente de pie para ver si algo malo le pasaba a Scorpius. En la oscuridad apenas podía divisar algo, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba dormido y al parecer tenía una pesadilla. Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo las mantas y estaba sudando levemente.

- ¿Scor? – susurré moviendo su hombro para despertarlo.

El volvió a gemir y a retorcerse.

- Scorpius – dije esta vez más fuerte.

El se despertó sobresaltado y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, tratando de regular su respiración. Luego me miró asustado y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté posando una mano en su hombro.

El negó con la cabeza.

- Tuve una pesadilla.

Yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que me hiciera espacio y me senté en su cama.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

El frunció el entrecejo en gesto pensativo.

- Era raro. Yo estaba encerrado en una habitación muy oscura y gritaba para que me soltaran. Me querían hacer daño, lo sabia. Y de pronto entraba Middleton y me decía "Al fin encontramos el objeto que te destruirá, Scorpius Malfoy" y me lanzaba un "Cruciatus" y me dolía mucho. No se… fue como vivir la Cruciatus de nuevo, fue horrible Al…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte asombrado pensando que habia oído mal.

- ¿Qué de que? – me pregunto confundido.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Qué fue horrible – repitió.

- ¡No, eso no! ¡Dijiste que fue como vivir la Cruciatus de nuevo! - _¿Acaso Scorpius había sido torturado?_ pensé asustado.

- Ah… bueno, si – dijo confuso.

- ¿Te han torturado? – pregunte con cautela.

- Cuando era niño – confesó – una vez íbamos papá y yo caminando por la calle y de pronto siento un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo y caí al suelo gritando. Tenía como siete años.

Yo lo mire horrorizado.

- ¡¿Pero quien lo hizo? ¿Lo denunciaron?

- No pudimos, nunca supimos quien fue – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por Merlín… - susurre impactado – Bueno ¿y como termino el sueño?

- Albus… ¿Cómo era la mujer que viste en el despacho de Middleton? – pregunto lentamente.

- Rubia – conteste - ¿Por?

- Creo que estaba en mi sueño – comentó.

Hice una mueca de sorpresa.

- Si – continuó – Middleton me estaba torturando y yo había cerrado los ojos por el dolor, pero en medio de la tortura volteé mi cabeza y en un rincón oscuro había una mujer pálida, con cabello rubio y ojos blancos mirándome fijamente, entonces me desperté.

Ojos blancos… ¿Seria la misma mujer que yo había visto? No recordaba sus ojos porque el instante en que la vi fue tan breve que solo recordaba las generalidades. Pero ese dato me hacia sentir nuevamente esa extraña sensación, como si me estuviese olvidando de algo importante.

- Debemos investigar sobre ella – dije con firmeza.

Scorpius asintió.

- Si, por mi culpa hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

- No es tu culpa, Scor. Solo han pasado muchas cosas – le consolé.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Scor… no puedes seguir así – le dije – tienes que animarte, ya ves como las cosas en tu casa se solucionan.

El no respondió. Se quedo en silencio hasta que yo volví a la carga.

- Mira, se que es difícil separar ambas cosas, mas cuando viste con tus propios ojos lo mucho que sufrió tu padre, pero lo que pase entre ellos dos no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tu madre te ama y tu padre también. Quizás no estaban siendo felices juntos o simplemente tu mamá se enamoro de…

- Tú no lo entiendes – interrumpió.

Lo mire unos segundos. Cuando se despertó tenia una expresión asustada en su rostro, pero ahora de nuevo parecía sumida en la más profunda tristeza. Siendo objetivo, debía admitir que (depresión aparte) Scorpius era un chico muy hermoso. Su cabello caía de forma elegante sobre sus deslumbrantes ojos grises, sus labios eran perfectos y su piel se veía tan suave que daban ganas de acariciarla de por vida. A pesar de sus aristocráticos rasgos, Scorpius tenía algo de lo cual carecía el resto de su familia. Ese aire rebelde y atrevido que le daba el toque justo para ser considerado… sexy. Y eso que solo tenía once años. – _¡Joder! – _el seria todo un símbolo sexual cuando creciera, pensé reprimiendo una sonrisa. Luego recordé que Scorpius y yo hablábamos de algo más importante que mis divagaciones sexuales prematuras, así que me concentre en la conversación.

- ¿Es por algún tema del orgullo Malfoy o algo así?

Asintió.

- Ella… no se comporto como debía. Escuche a mi abuelo gritarle que si quería ser una... – se detuvo – una… _puta_… al menos debía ser discreta y no dejar en ridículo a toda la familia. Ella tomo ciertas responsabilidades que van más allá de un simple matrimonio ¿sabes? Ella le debe respeto y dedicación, no solo a mi padre, sino a los Malfoy. Cuando una persona se une a nuestra familia, es como si firmara un… no se… un código de honor y debe cuidarse lo suficiente como para no dañar mas nuestra ya horrible reputación. El abuelo dice que aparte de ser una familia, somos un equipo. Un equipo que se esfuerza para un fin común. Debemos devolverle el honor a nuestra familia de alguna forma, pero mamá no se comporto como debe comportarse la señora Malfoy. Ella lo arruino todo ¿entiendes? Ahora papá querrá separarse de ella y nuevamente estaremos en boca de todos.

- Pero mucha gente se divorcia – comenté.

- No es que sea malo el divorcio, muchos Malfoy se han divorciado anteriormente, pero son muy pocos, porque sabemos que afecta a nuestra reputación. Nosotros no somos personas que dejen entrever públicamente sus problemas familiares ¿entiendes? La ropa sucia se lava en casa, o algo así dice mi abuela siempre. De los Malfoy pueden hablar cualquier cosa, que somos magos oscuros, que somos unos desgraciados, que tenemos mucho dinero, y cosas que siempre tienen que ver con nuestra reputación financiera o moral. Pero no de nuestra familia… jamás de nuestra familia.

Yo había leído bastante sobre antiguas familias de sangre pura. Siempre me atrajo todo eso de las tradiciones y demás. Pero supongo que ese tipo de conductas no son algo que salga en los libros de historia.

- ¿Crees que se separen? – pregunté.

Scorpius asintió nuevamente.

- Si, es lo mejor. Supongo que por eso me duele tanto. Se que mamá se tendrá que ir y la odio por eso. Ella tiene toda la culpa. A pesar de lo que todos piensan, mi papá no se caso por conveniencia, sino por amor. El de verdad la amaba y siempre le dio todo lo que ella pidió. Ahora, lo mínimo que puede hacer ella es irse de forma discreta y firmar el divorcio.

- Pero quizás nadie se ente…

- Mucha gente la vio, Albus – hizo una mueca – estaba en un restaurante en el Callejón Diagón. Si no ha salido en los diarios aún, solo es cosa de tiempo para que seamos el hazme reír de todo el mundo mágico, una vez mas. Es por eso que más que un engaño matrimonial, esto suena a traición. Ella no es cualquier cortesana, es la Señora Malfoy. Se expuso gratuitamente humillando a toda su familia con su indigno comportamiento.

Todo era tan confuso para mí. A pesar de que entendía las palabras de Scorpius, algo en mi me decía que no le estaba tomando el peso suficiente. Supongo que es necesario ser un Malfoy para entender realmente la importancia de todo eso.

- Yo estaré aquí ¿sabes? – le aseguré – y Dan también. Ambos estamos contigo para lo que necesites. No nos aísles de tu vida cuando te sientas triste. Para eso estamos los amigos.

El me sonrió con tristeza.

- Me siento tan mal, Al. Quisiera que al menos mi familia me dijera cuales son los planes ahora, para estar preparado y ayudar. Pero me tratan como si yo fuera un niño y me aíslan de todo. Eso me hace sufrir aun más…

- Lo se – dije acariciando su cabello – todo saldrá bien.

A la mañana siguiente Scorpius se veía mas animado. Le contamos a Danielle sobre el sueño y nos fuimos a buscar a la biblioteca información sobre esa mujer, pero como no teníamos idea por donde empezar, la búsqueda fue bastante incongruente. Más tarde, salimos de la biblioteca y fuimos al gran comedor para el almuerzo, pero cuando llegamos a las grandes puertas de roble me detuve en seco. Scorpius dio unos pasos más y luego me miro confuso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Danielle siguió el curso de mi mirada y su cara enrojeció.

Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie mirándonos fijamente. Cuando Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia su abuelo, hubo muchas emociones en su rostro. Se veía sorprendido, esperanzado, asustado y por un momento pensé que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

- Abuelo – susurró.

Con un movimiento mecánico, Scorpius se acerco a el. Se miraron unos segundos y el menor abrazo a su abuelo con algo de cautela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto después.

- Tenemos que hablar, Scorpius – dijo seriamente.

El asintió y se volteó hacia nosotros.

- Nos vemos mas tarde – dijo, y se fue con su abuelo a caminar por los terrenos del castillo.

Danielle y yo nos fuimos a comer. La chica se mordía el labio constantemente, nerviosa.

- ¿Crees que Scorpius se enfade con nosotros? – pregunto finalmente.

- Espero que no – dije poco convencido – espero que no.

Tuvimos un almuerzo intranquilo, ya que Scorpius no se aparecio por el gran comedor. Un par de horas más tarde, Dan y yo estábamos en la sala común cuando Scorpius entro por el agujero del retrato. Se dirigió inmediatamente a nosotros y después de un momento incomodo dijo:

- Mi abuelo quiere hablar con ustedes.

Danielle me miro con una expresión de profundo terror.

- ¡Oh, vamos, no les va a hacer nada! – exclamó Scor exasperado.

Yo asentí y le hice un gesto a Dan para que siguiéramos a Scorpius. El señor Malfoy nos esperaba fuera del retrato.

- Señor Potter – dijo con una inclinación – Señorita Finley.

- Señor Malfoy – salude respetuosamente.

- Hola – dijo Danielle con timidez.

- Puedes irte, Scorpius – dijo sin expresión el hombre mayor.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó impactado - ¡No!

- Vete – ordeno nuevamente el hombre.

- Pero abuelo…

- Nada – no lo dejo continuar – vete.

Y Scorpius dejo de replicar y volvió a entrar por el retrato. Yo tragué sonoramente y con una valentía que no sentía dije:

- Usted dirá, Señor.

- Caminen conmigo – conminó empezando la marcha.

Danielle estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Eso me causo gracia.

- Recibí su carta – comentó con seriedad.

- N-nosotros no queríamos… - empecé sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Señor Potter – continuo con el mismo tono de voz – creo que usted sabe perfectamente cual es mi opinión de esta amistad, y si no la sabe tiene usted al menos una idea aproximada ¿o me equivoco?

- Si, señor. Lo se - dije con una extraña timidez en mí.

- Con respecto a usted, Señorita Finley. No se absolutamente nada sobre su familia. ¿Es de origen muggle?

- Si, señor – contesto la chica cohibida.

- Entonces no debe ser gran sorpresa para ustedes mi desaprobación e incomodidad asociada a la extraña capacidad de mi nieto para elegir a sus… amistades – continuó, provocando que Dan y yo nos ruborizaramos levemente – pero eso no significa que soy un malagradecido.

Yo lo mire intrigado. ¿Acaso el hombre estaba dando las gracias al retorcido estilo Malfoy?

- Si, señor Potter. No es necesario que me observe con esa cara de mentecato. A pesar de que no me agrada esta insulsa amistad, le agradezco su preocupación por mi nieto. Hicieron bien en avisarme. Dado que no se puede hacer nada por remediar que mi nieto este en la casa correcta, supongo que debo pedirles que lo apoyen los siguientes días, serán duros para él - su voz era tan fría que daba escalofríos.

- ¿Casa correcta? – preguntó Dan confundida.

- Slytherin – susurré.

- Así es – afirmó.

- ¿Qué pasaran los siguientes días, señor? – pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Existe la posibilidad de que todo esto se haga público, lamentablemente.

- Oh – exclamó Danielle con tristeza.

- Bueno, eso es todo. Ya me despedí de mi nieto así que me retiro. Hasta nunca, espero. – se despidió con una inclinación y se fue con pasos agigantados.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre nosotros.

- Ese es el agradecimiento mas extraño que me han dado en mi vida – comentó Dan y yo solté una carcajada.

- Anda, vamos – y le tendí la mano para irnos juntos a la sala común.

Apenas llegamos Scorpius se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo:

- ¡¿Porque le escribieron a mi abuelo? – no parecía enojado pero si desconcertado.

- Porque andabas como zombi, Scor…

- ¡Pero aun así no tenían derecho! Ahora se pensara que soy un debilucho – espetó de nuevo.

- Pero Scorpius, tienes que entender que… - continúe.

- Nada, no debieron hacerlo.

- ¡Ya basta! – esta vez Dan había hablado – mira Malfoy, las cosas son bien sencillas. A nosotros no nos hizo ni una gracia escribirle precisamente a tu abuelo. Pero tú andabas como alma en pena y tu actitud no mejoraba con el paso de los días. Si pensabas que nos quedaríamos como si nada, estás muy equivocado. Somos amigos y te guste o no tenemos ciertas responsabilidades contigo. Si tu familia no era capaz de tomarte en cuenta y pensar un maldito segundo en como te estabas sintiendo, no las pagues con nosotros. Albus y yo hicimos lo que se nos ocurrió para ayudarte y al menos conseguimos que tu abuelo viniera y te hablara. Si te enojaste por ello, me importa mil cojones. Ahora, tu abuelo dijo claramente que los días posteriores serian un poco tensos, así que te urjo a dejar de lloriquear, porque cuando esto se haga público habrá gente que querrá hacerte mucho daño y ni yo ni Albus vamos a dejar que te hundas como princesita desconsolada. O maduras por ti mismo, o te obligo a madurar y a comportarte como un jodido Malfoy. ¿No se supone que son los príncipes de hielo y toda esa mierda que he oído desde que llegue a Hogwarts? Bien, entonces ahora mismo nosotros tres vamos a concentrarnos en averiguar que esta tramando esa estúpida de Middleton antes de que te quedes sin familia para lamentarte. ¿O acaso te olvidaste que los quieren dañar? Ustedes actúan como dos reverendos idiotas. Entiendo que todo es muy difícil para ti, pero deja el drama ¿quieres? Y tu Albus, mientras más le sigas el juego de bebito carente de abrazos, mas se hundirá este imbécil. Así que háganme el favor de comportarse como dos representantes del género masculino, porque si hubiese querido mocosas lloronas me haría amiga de las primas de Albus y no de ustedes.

Parpadeé, asombrado. Mire a Scorpius que estaba al lado mío y lo vi con la misma expresión de shock. Daniel nos miraba a ambos como si estuviese esperando una respuesta. Estaba levemente ruborizada y tenía las manos en la cintura con gesto de enojo.

- A veces me das miedo, Finley – dijo Scor recuperando la cordura.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara o no? – insistió.

Y Scorpius y yo no pudimos hacer más que asentir con la cabeza como dos niños regañados por su madre.

- Bien – sonrió – empecemos. ¿Quién creen que sea esa mujer rubia?

.

* * *

.

Harry se frotó los ojos. Había sido un día muy cansador. Había estado desde la mañana tratando de resolver un caso sobre unos traficantes de ingredientes de pociones tipo A.

- Hola – saludo Ted al entrar a su despacho.

- Hey, Ted ¿Cómo estas? Pensé que estabas en Azkaban.- comentó.

- Estaba. Acabo de terminar mi turno.

Ted era Auror, como Harry. Aun no estaba graduado, pero los alumnos de segundo año que obtenían buenas calificaciones, les permitían trabajar como practicantes en el cuartel. Lupin era hasta ahora el mejor de su promoción, así que había pedido trabajar por las tardes para adquirir experiencia y seguir asistiendo a la academia por las mañanas.

- ¿Mañana tienes examen? – preguntó el mayor.

- Si, por eso pedí que mi turno terminara antes. Ya estoy empezando a odiar Azkaban ¿sabes? No entiendo porque a los practicantes solo nos envían allá – se quejó.

- Porque no están preparados para nada más – contestó simplemente.

- Bueee… me voy a mi departamento. Tengo mucho que estudiar. ¿Ya te vas a casa?

- Si, ya mismo – se puso de pie y tomo su abrigo.

Se despidieron en las chimeneas y Harry se dirigió a su casa. Era realmente muy tarde para estar en el ministerio aún, pero a veces no tenia ganas de regresar a su propio hogar. Amaba a Ginny, la amaba, pero las peleas cada vez eran más insoportables. A veces se preguntaba que había pasado con la pequeña pelirroja alegre y divertida que había conocido años atrás. Cuando llego, Kreacher salió a recibirlo y le ofreció la cena, la cual denegó rápidamente. Se sentía muy cansado para comer.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

- Si, Gin – contestó.

- ¿Llegaste hace mucho? – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Recién.

Ella se puso tras el sofá y comenzó a hacerle un masaje.

- Se nota que estas cansado, amor - le dijo inclinándose sobre su oído y comenzando a besarlo.

Harry se dejo. Hacia tiempo que Ginny no era cariñosa con él y ya empezaba a extrañarlo.

- Amor – empezó ella.

- ¿Si? – dijo Harry dejándose llevar por el masaje en sus hombros.

- ¿Me puedes pasar la llave de otra de las cámaras? Ya no me queda dinero – pidió.

Harry abrió los ojos.

- ¿No te queda dinero?

- No, nada – confesó.

- Pero Ginny… Te di mil _galeons_ hace dos semanas – Harry se volteó para mirarla, sorprendido.

- Si, pero fui de compras y…

- Ah, fuiste de compras – dijo empezando a enojarse.

- Si. Es que había mandado a hacer unos vestidos y…

- Ginny ¿acaso no has visto tu armario? ¿Cuanta ropa más necesitas? Dímelo, para saber si tengo que conseguirme un segundo empleo para poder dejarle algo de herencia a mis hijos cuando muera – le espetó seriamente.

- No seas exage...

- ¿Exagerado? No he dejado que gastes ni un solo _Knut_ de tu bóveda personal desde que estás casada conmigo. Pero ahora no se si me arrepiento de esa decisión. No me molesta darte dinero Ginny, pero te estas excediendo.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – medio le grito.

- ¿Egoísta? ¡Te he dado cuanto haz querido! –

No podía creer que Ginny actuara de esa forma. Pero… _Ah, claro_. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta? Por eso los besos y el masaje al llegar.

- ¿Sabes? Ya me canse, Harry. Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas a la habitación de invitados. No pienso dormir contigo hasta que cambies tu actitud – le amenazó.

- No veo la diferencia – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de demostrarle que no le importaba en lo absoluto – Dormir contigo es como dormir solo. Hace meses que ni me tocas, así que me da exactamente igual.

Y sin mas tomo su abrigo nuevamente y salió de la casa. No se sentía capaz de volver allá adentro y seguir peleando. O tomar realmente sus cosas e irse a otra habitación. Eso era cruzar una línea peligrosa que aun no habían sobrepasado. ¿Es un indicio del término de un matrimonio el dormir en camas separadas? No lo sabia, no sabia mucho de matrimonios normales, pero definitivamente eso no estaba nada bien. Necesitaba un trago.

Se apareció como pudo en _"La Cantina del Hipogrifo_". Un bar muy famoso que había en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Normalmente la gente se dirigía allí si quería beber con algo de privacidad ya que el lugar era muy oscuro y había privados. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un Whisky de Fuego. Lo normal hubiese sido irse a la casa de Ted a desahogarse, pero sabía que su ahijado estaría estudiando, así que no quería molestar.

Se quedo un par de horas. Bebió mucho y se sintió cuan miserable quería sentirse. Ya estaba empezando a ver borroso cuando escucho un ruido, no muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Jefe Potter?

Era Luderick, el dueño de la cantina. Era bastante famoso en todo el mundo mágico por el éxito de su local.

- ¿Si? – dijo tratando de no parecer muy borracho.

- ¿Podría ayudarnos? Tenemos a un tipo medio borracho que exige que le demos más Whisky y no quiere largarse.

Maldición ¿Acaso ni siquiera podía ir a beber tranquilo?

- Claro – dijo y se puso de pie para seguir a Luderick.

Cuando llego a uno de los privados se llevo una sorpresa. Allí, solo y completamente despeinado y desaliñado, se encontraba un muy borracho Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy – saludo Harry como pudo.

- ¿POTTER? – grito con voz pastosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a reírte de mi, ah? LARGATE. No te reirás. ¡ORDENE QUE ME TRAJERAN UN WHISKY, INEPTOS!

¡Joder! – Pensó Harry con exasperación - ¿Se podía estar mas borracho?

Luderick miro a Harry con resignación y se fue para que el jefe auror se encargara del borracho. Harry se sentó al lado del rubio.

- Malfoy – le llamo – Estas borracho.

- ¿Qué? ¿Claro que no estoy borracho, Potter – Harry no sabia como podía entender lo que decía, suponía que al estar levemente borracho tambien entendía el extraño idioma que se esforzaba por hablar el rubio – lo que pasa Potty… es que tu siempre has sido un poco idiota ¿sabes? Pero no te culpo ¿sabes quien tiene la culpa?

Harry se rio entre dientes sin poder evitarlo. Ver a Malfoy en ese estado era medio chistoso.

- ¿Quién? – simulo curiosidad.

- Las mujeres – sentenció apuntándolo con un dedo – las mujeres son unas putas. Pero ven ven, no seas tonto, Potter – dijo haciéndole señas a Harry para que sentara en el suelo a su lado – Harry se sentó tratando de contener una sonrisa. Sabia que no debía seguirle el juego a Malfoy, pero el también estaba levemente borracho –Shh... te voy a contar un secreto.

- ¿Ah si? – su mente de auror no pudo evitar pensar que Malfoy confesaría un crimen.

- Sip – hipó el rubio – escúchame- movió su mano frente a la cara de Harry como si se estuviera asegurando de que este no era ciego – las mujeres son todas unas PERRAS. Solo están contigo por tu dinero. ¡Ninguna sabe amar! ¿Escuchaste, Potter?

A Harry se le borro la sonrisa de la cara. Un enorme peso se poso en su pecho.

Angustia.

- Quizás tengas razón, Malfoy – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Por supuesto, Potter – golpeó el suelo con el puño – Soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy siempre tenemos la razón.

Harry tenía serias dudas sobre la veracidad de esa premisa, pero no dijo nada. No tenia ganas de ser responsable esa noche, solo queria olvidarse de quien era y beber como un adolescente deprimido.

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy?

- ¿Que?

- Creo que yo también necesito un trago - confesó.

- Ufffff – resopló sonoramente el rubio – tuuu... - dijo señalandolo con un dedo - Eres un borracho, Potter.

Harry soltó una carcajada y con un movimiento de varita, convoco la botella de Whisky que había dejado en la barra. A Malfoy se le ilumino el rostro.

- ¿Sabes, Potter?

- ¿Qué?

- Eres un idiota y te deseo tanto mal que ojala te quedes impotente a los cuarenta – le paso un brazo por los hombros y Harry levantó una ceja – Peeero... tienes el Whisky. Eso es un punto a tu favor.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se puso a reír como histérico. Había que admitirlo, Malfoy era divertido en estado ebrio.

.

* * *

**Draco y yo estamos de cumpleaños hoy, asi que hoy no hay amenazas, solo espero sus felicitaciones para ambos :) - "Click en Review this Chapter" **


End file.
